The Devil's Playthings
by Elrika
Summary: [TRADUCTION] [ABANDONNÉE] La sixième année va être unique en son genre pour Harry, car il devra gérer Vassago, son mentor démon, ses amours d'adolescent, des Mary-Sues, un Serpentard blond enceint, des elfes de maison zombies et un professeur aux cheveux gras qui ne va certainement pas trahir tout le monde. Ouais, ça va chier. Suite de 'Devil's Covenant'.
1. Nid d'Amour, Bébé

**_Auteur :_** _Will Fagan_

 ** _Traductrice :_** _Elrika_

 ** _Rating :_** _T_

 ** _Disclaimer : _**_Rien ne m'appartient, ni Harry Potter, ni l'histoire, je ne suis que la traductrice._

 ** _Bêta :_** _AnitaBlake92100_

 ** _Résumé :_**

 _La sixième année va être unique en son genre pour Harry, car il devra gérer Vassago, son mentor démon, ses amours d'adolescent, des Mary-Sues, un Serpentard blond enceint, des elfes de maison zombies et un professeur aux cheveux gras qui ne va certainement pas trahir tout le monde. Ouais, ça va chier._

 _XXX_

 _Et me revoici pour pour la suite de The Devil's Covenant ! Désolé d'avoir mis du temps, j'ai eu des mois très chargé ~_

 _J'espère que la deuxième partie vous plaira autant que la première. L'auteur n'a pas fini d'écrire la deuxième partie, il y a pour l'instant 15 chapitres, et il n'a pas de date de publication, il poste quand il veut, vous êtes prévenu xD_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Prologue : Nid d'Amour, Bébé

Dumbledore poussa la porte de l'habitat délabré. Il chancela alors que les protections pulsaient dans une tentative de le repousser. Rassemblant ses forces, il laissa couler sa magie, maîtrisant les vieilles runes protégeant l'ignoble trésor à l'intérieur.

Traversant la vieille pièce, il regarda l'ancienne table de cuisine sur laquelle reposait une petite boîte fermée à clé. Serait-ce vraiment si simple ? Tom était-il si arrogant ? La boîte n'était pas protégée, sans malédiction, son trésor non gardé. Murmurant un rapide Alohomora et souriant pour lui-même, le Plus Grand Sorcier de Notre Age tendit la main et releva le couvercle.

Son sourire tomba presque immédiatement. La seule chose dans la boîte était un morceau de papier. Le saisissant de ses mains tremblantes, il le déplia et lut l'écriture soignée :

 _Quoi de neuf Albus,_

 _Je suis passé y'a un moment, j'ai raflé ton petit anneau. Ça a été une sacrée merde toutes ces malédictions. Heureusement, démon immortel et toute cette merde, donc y'a pas mort d'homme. Si tu veux la bague, que dirais-tu de m'appeler et on fera un échange de faveurs._

 _On se voit en Août, joli cœur,_

 _Vassago._

Malgré sa déception et sa colère, Albus sourit, froissant le papier dans sa main. « Le diable rusé. »

* * *

 _Je vous dis à dimanche pour le premier chapitre !_


	2. Carburant au Pur Cauchemar

_Salut ~ Me voila pour le premier chapitre !J'espère qu'il vous plaira ^^_

 **Bêta :** _Corrigé par AnitaBlake93100 que je remercie !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Carburant au Pur Cauchemar

Harry s'assit sur le canapé du salon au Numéro 4 Privet Drive. Vernon, Pétunia, et Dudley Dursley regardaient l'horloge au-dessus de la cheminée avec des expressions d'anxiété. Harry sourit alors qu'il regardait l'œil droit de son oncle se contracter en même temps que sa main tiquait.

Son oncle et sa tante l'avaient évité tout l'été comme s'il était atteint de la lèpre, lui donnant de l'argent de poche pour prendre le bus pour Londres et rendre visite à Sirius. Son parrain avait été incapable d'obtenir la garde de l'adolescent sorcier : apparemment, avoir été envoyé en Enfer et en être revenu faisait un peu de lui un paria dans le Monde Sorcier. Pour la première fois depuis un moment, il se sentait bien. Les choses semblaient s'améliorer pour ce bon vieux Harry Potter.

*Tousse* **préfiguration** *Tousse*

 **Désolé, j'avais quelque chose dans la gorge. Je ne sais pas pourquoi c'est apparu sur la page, mais bon, c'est la magie de l'écrit.**

Maintenant, il attendait l'apparition de l'Ordre du Phénix pour l'escorter avec ses affaires à la résidence Weasley. Qui viendra ? Fol Œil ? Tonks et Remus ? Apparemment, ils avaient une liaison. Ils essayaient d'être discrets à ce sujet, alors bien sûr, Harry et tous les autres en connaissaient tous les détails. Harry sourit. Peut-être même que Dumbledore se montrerait. Ne serait-ce pas quelque chose d'extraordinaire ?

L'aiguille des minutes sonna exactement huit heures. A cela, il y eut un coup sec à la porte d'entrée. Quatre paires d'yeux pivotèrent en même temps. Harry se releva. « J'y vais ! » Il courut vers la porte, l'ouvrit, le sourire sur son visage s'évanouissant alors qu'il prenait conscience du visiteur sur le pas de la porte.

« Salut, Harry, comment se sont passés tes vacances d'été ? » L'homme à la porte était grand et mince comme un cadavre, avec des yeux jaunes perçants et des dents pointues. Il était vêtu d'un costume semblant coûteux, et prenait une bouffée de cigarette. Au bord du trottoir derrière lui, une muscle-car Américaine tournait bruyamment, provoquant l'apparition de plusieurs voisins grincheux derrière leurs rideaux.

« Vassago. » Dit platement Harry.

Le sourire du démon s'élargit. « Tu ne vas pas me faire un câlin ? »

Harry recula, permettant à son serviteur démoniaque d'entrer. « Oncle Vernon, Tante Pétunia. » Dit-il en se tournant vers ses tuteurs, qui se tenaient nerveusement derrière lui. « Voici Vassago. »

« Salut ! » Dit Vassago en avançant et en serrant rapidement la main de l'homme au visage de morse. « Harry m'a beaucoup parlé de vous, c'est une bonne chose que je ne sois pas rancunier, et que je ne vous batte pas à mort dans votre salon. » Remarquant la pâleur sur le visage de M. Dursley, Vassago se mit à rire. « Je plaisante, Verne. » Il se pencha et baissa la voix. « Je suis toujours rancunier. » Murmura-t-il, les yeux brillants de rouge.

« Je vais juste chercher mes affaires. » Dit rapidement Harry en montant les marches de l'escalier trois par trois.

Vassago s'avança jusqu'au canapé et se jeta à côté de Dudley. « C'est un peu tendu, non ? »

« Nous attendions le vieil homme. » Dit Vernon.

« Oui, je m'attendait à ce que ce soit le cas. » Répondit joyeusement Vassago. « Dumbledore a l'habitude d'ignorer certains faits bien visibles à l'œil moyen. »

« Vous n'êtes pas comme le monstre normal. » Dit Vernon en regardant le démon de haut en bas, semblant approuver d'un signe de tête. « Vous vous habillez mieux. Brooks Brothers ? (1) »

« La ferme. » Il prit sa cigarette et l'écrasa sur la table basse, faisant un trou dans un des napperons en dentelle de Pétunia. « Il faut qu'on parle d'Harry. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait cette fois ? » Demanda Pétunia.

« Il ne s'agit pas de ce qu'il a fait, mais de ce que vous avez fait. »

« Qu'insinuez-vous ? » Mugit Vernon.

« Arrêtes tes conneries. J'ai lu les livres, je sais tout. » Vassago se leva et s'avança jusqu'au placard sous l'escalier, il l'ouvrit et pointa du doigt le vieux sac de couchage et les jouets d'enfants. « Vous avez gardé l'enfant dans un placard. Je ne vais pas vous accuser de violence physique. Tout le monde aime le faire, parce que ça vous rend plus détestable, mais vous n'en avez pas besoin. Vous l'avez maltraité émotionnellement.

Je pourrais vous faire des choses pour apaiser ma colère. » Dit le démon. « Je pourrais vous tuer, vous transformer en rats, brûler votre maison. Je pourrais détruire votre voiture, mais je l'ai déjà fait deux fois et je n'aime pas être prévisible. Je vais donc vous dire une chose. » Vassago s'avança, ce qui poussa Vernon et Pétunia à se reculer contre le mur. « Vous êtes condamnés (damnés). J'attendrai que vous creviez, et je serai aux portes de l'Enfer, attendant d'administrer votre punition. »

Vernon se mit en colère. « Vous espérez nous faire peur ? Vous ne pouvez pas nous toucher. Vous êtes un sorcier, vous avez des règles, vous ne pouvez pas les enfreindre. »

Vassago fit un sourire pouvant faire flétrir une fleur. « Je ne suis pas un sorcier, M. Dursley. Je ne suis pas les règles, ni les contraintes de l'intrigue : je fous le bordel pour amuser l'Internet. »

Pétunia blanchit. « Oh mon Dieu, vous êtes la pire des personnes. »

« C'est un grand compliment. Qui veut voir quelque chose d'effrayant ? »

Harry se précipita en bas au son des hurlements. Apparaissant au pied des escaliers, se déplaçant avec sa malle et sa chouette dans les mains, il fut pris par la vue de sa tante, son oncle et son cousin attachés à des chaises, les yeux scotchés pour rester ouverts, hurlant et se contorsionnant devant un écran de télévision, la musique cauchemardesque, obsédante et lancinante à plein volume. Vassago était là, souriant, des boules de coton dans les oreilles. Il sourit en voyant Harry. « Ah, Harry, bon timing. Tu es prêt à partir ? »

« Que leur fais-tu ? » Demanda Harry.

« Je les force à regarder une compilation de dix heure de _Bee Movie._ (2) »

Harry eut l'air vert. « Je crois que je vais être malade. »

« Si tu vas vomir, fais-le avant qu'on monte dans la voiture ; je viens de la faire nettoyer. »

* * *

 _(1)_ _Brooks Brothers est la plus ancienne marque de vêtements des États-Unis. Elle a été créée par Henry Sands Brooks à New York en 1818. Brooks Brothers a habillé nombre de célébrités, issues aussi bien du monde politique que du show-business._

 _(2)_ _Le film Bee Movie est si terrible ? xD_

 **/!\ POUR LES ADEPTES DE MANGAS /!\**

 _Il y a peu, j'ai commencé la construction d'un blog, où je posterais des mangas que je traduis (yaoi bien entendu *clin d'oeil*), je n'ai encore rien poster (sauf un chapitre à titre d'essaie), mais ce serait cool que vous passiez pour me dire ce que vous en pensez, ou si même certain d'entre voudriez vous lancer avec moi dans cette aventure qu'est la scantrad !_

 _Donc voila, vous pouvez trouvé le lien de mon blog (dans lequel on vois bien l'influence d'Harry Potter xD) dans mon profil, parce qu'ici, les liens n'apparaissent pas ^^_

* * *

 ** _Je viens de me rendre compte que je n'ai pas répondu aux Guests, donc je ne sais pas si vous le verrez xD_**

 ** _Cocolita1804 :_** _Contente de te retrouver aussi ! J'espère que ce début t'as plu xD_

 _ **Hitori :** Eh oui, il est là ! x) J'espère que ce chapitre t'as plu ~_


	3. Ce Christopher Walken

_Salut ! Désolé, un jour de retard ! J'ai eu un jour chargé hier et j'étais trop crevé pour allumer mon ordi et poster le chapitre xD_

 **Bêta :** _Corriger par Anitablake93100 que je remercie !_

 _Merci à tous pour vos reviews !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Ce Christopher Walken (1)

« Fagan, Will. (2) » Le première année avança nerveusement et prit place sur le tabouret. Le chapeau tomba sur sa tête.

« _Merlin, une auto insertion ? Il vaudrait mieux que ce soit l'histoire d'une fois ou une blague récurrente mineure._ »

« Quoi ? » Pensa Will, surpris par la voix dans sa tête.

« _Peu importe, voyons, voyons, où te mettre ? Ok, pour être honnête, en général, j'assigne les personnages non-importants au hasard, alooors… Serdaigle, je suppose, puis merde._ »

Avec un check, le garçon roux sauta du tabouret et courut à la table bleue eu milieu des acclamations.

Will ne prêta pas beaucoup d'attention au reste du tri, étant trop occupé à poser des questions au préfet des Serdaigles, un personnage mal défini du nom de Terry Boot. Par la suite, il jeta un coup d'œil curieux à la Grande Salle. Ses yeux tombèrent sur un enfant plus âgé aux cheveux noirs avec une cicatrice en forme d'éclair. « C'est Harry Potter ? » Demanda-t-il à Terry.

« Yep, suis mon conseil, reste loin de lui. » Dit Terry.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Ce sera plus facile pour toi. Il a l'habitude de se mettre dans des situations délirantes et dangereuses. »

« Cool ! »

« Pas cool ! » Dit rapidement Terry. « Il est un problème. Ne lui parle pas, n'accepte pas de l'aider pour quelques tâche que ce soit, agis comme si tu n'existais pas. Tu vivras plus longtemps comme ça. »

« Sois juste heureux que son démon ne soit pas là cette année. » Dit un autre camarade de classe supérieure de Serdaigle.

« Il a un démon ? »

« Ouais, c'était le pire. »

« Je ne sais pas. » Dit une fille aux yeux dans le vague avec des boucles d'oreilles en forme de navet en se penchant. « C'est l'un des personnages les plus populaires de la fiction, c'est très rare parmi les OC. »

« Luna… Tais-toi. » Répondit Terry en repoussant la fille.

La salle s'assombrit alors que Dumbledore se tenait debout. « J'ai quelques annonces à faire avant que vous ne partiez tous pour vos Salles Communes. Tout d'abord, notre nouveau Maître de Potions sera Horace Slugjorn. » Un gros homme sourit et fit un signe aux applaudissements ternes. « Accueillez-le chaleureusement. Bien sûr, cela signifie que notre cher ancien Maître de Potions, Severus Snape, sera maintenant le Professeur de la DCFM. » Il fit une pause, attendant que les hués s'arrêtent, esquivant parfois une coupe de jus de citrouille jetée.

« Wow, regardez le visage de Snape. » Dit Terry.

« On dirait qu'il va tuer Dumbledore. » Remarqua Will.

« **Préfiguration.** » Chuchota Luna.

« Luna, je jure devant Dieu, que je vais te tuer. »

« Enfin. » Poursuivit Dumbledore, ayant lancé un _Sonorus_ pour être entendu. « Je suis désolé de dire que notre concierge, Argus Rusard, a gagné un voyage gratuit d'un an en Orient. Il a donc besoin d'un remplaçant. »

« Cela semble être un bon voyage. » Dit Terry. « Il avait besoin de vacances. »

XXX

Le barillet tourna intensément. Avec le claquement d'un poignet, la garde chargea le revolver et celui-ci fut poser sur la table. « Tu te le met à la tête, et t'appuies sur la détente. »

« Je ne peux pas faire ça ! » Cria Rusard. Le garde répondit en le fouettant avec un pistolet. « D'accord, je vais le faire. »

« _Cinquante sur ce vieux connard_. » Cria l'un des spectateurs, amorçant une série de paris.

« Merlin, aidez-moi. » Gémit Rusard, les larmes tombant sur son visage alors qu'il mettait le canon de l'arme contre sa tempe.

XXX

« Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? » Demanda Terry, jetant soudainement un coup d'œil autour de lui.

« Ça ressemblait à une référence à _Voyage au bout de l'Enfer_. » Remarqua Will.

« Oh, non. » Répondit Terry.

« Quoi ? »

« Référence à de la culture populaire, poste vacant, déviation du canon, ça ne peut dire qu'une chose. »

Cho Chang pâlit, laissant tomber sa coupe d'eau. « _Lui._ »

« Qui ? »

« S'il vous plaît, applaudissez tous pour notre nouveau concierge et notre vieil ami, M. Vassago. »

« Oh ouais, tome deux, enfoirés ! » Dit le démon, sautant sur la scène avec les bras écartés, une serpillère dans une main et un poulet démembré dans l'autre. La plainte collective de frustration de la faculté et du corps étudiant qui en résultat fit éclater la moitié des fenêtres du château. A un demi-mile de distance, le Saule Cogneur couvrit ses oreilles, une tâche difficile, vu qu'il n'avait pas d'oreilles. Dans une chambre aux Trois Balais, Remus Lupin s'assit et hurla. « Méchant chien ! » Dit Tonks en le frappant sur le nez avec une copie enroulée de la _Gazette_.

« Ce n'est pas l'accueil que je voulais, mais je vais le prendre. » Dit Vassago en essuyant le sang de ses conduits auditifs.

* * *

 _(1)_ _Christopher Waleken, acteur et danseur américain. Perso je l'ai connu dans le film Arrête-moi si tu peux :)_

 _(2)_ _Je donne un cookie à la personne qui arrive à deviner qui est Will Fagan sans bouger de cette fic. Interdit de faire une recherche internet. Bon, normalement c'est facile…_

 **/!\ POUR LES ADEPTES DE MANGAS /!\**

 _Il y a peu, j'ai commencé la construction d'un blog, où je posterais des mangas que je traduis (yaoi bien entendu *clin d'oeil*), je n'ai encore rien poster (sauf un chapitre à titre d'essaie), mais ce serait cool que vous passiez pour me dire ce que vous en pensez, ou si même certain d'entre voudriez vous lancer avec moi dans cette aventure qu'est la scantrad !_

 _Donc voila, vous pouvez trouvé le lien de mon blog (dans lequel on vois bien l'influence d'Harry Potter xD) dans mon profil, parce qu'ici, les liens n'apparaissent pas ^^_


	4. Baleine Blanche

_Hey ! Je suis encore à l'heure ! ... Ou pas ! Mais ça compte pas, il est encore 23h59 chez moi, na !_

 **Bêta :** _Corrigé par Anitablake93100 que je remercie !_

 _Merci à tous pour vos reviews ! Je suis désolé de ne pas y avoir répondu, mais franchement j'arrive à rien, il fait trop chaaaaud~ Déjà que ma chambre est un vrai four à cause du fait que le vent ne souffle pas de mon côté, quand je fait chauffé mon vieille ordi c'est piiire~ Heureusement je viens de commander un ventilateur, ça devrait me remettre sur pied !_

 _Bon, j'arrête de raconter ma vie et, bonne lecture !_

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Baleine Blanche

 _Harry faisait le plus beau des rêves._

 _Il se tenait dans un champ, les oiseaux gazouillaient, le vent soufflait. Ginny Weasley courait vers lui, les bras prêts pour une étreinte. Malfoy courait aussi vers lui ; Harry le saisit par le bras et le jeta comme un sac de farine. « Pas même ici. » Marmonna-t-il._

 _Quelqu'un jouait de la flûte jazz, curieusement, c'était Hagrid. Il supposait que le géant avait des talents cachés._

 _Ils s'étreignirent. « Pas toi, Hagrid. »_

 _« Désolé, 'Arry. »_

 _Harry et Ginny s'étreignirent. Regardant dans ces beaux yeux, Harry se sentit plus léger que l'air. Souriante, Ginny se pencha vers l'avant et ouvrit la bouche, comme pour lui dire de douces choses dans l'oreille. _

_Au lieu de ça, il y eut une explosion de bruit._

Harry se réveilla en sursautant. Rapidement, il fit tomber l'oreiller plein de bave qu'il caressait et ouvrit les rideaux du lit.

« C'est quoi ce démon ? » Cria Ron avec frénésie, les mains sur les oreilles.

« Tu sais que c'est une voiture, Ronald. » répondit Hermione en montant les escaliers jusqu'au Dortoir des Garçons. « Ne te Flanderize pas. (1) »

« A qui est cette voiture, alors ? » Demanda Harry. Plusieurs paires d'yeux jetèrent à Harry un regard perçant. « Oh, c'est vrai. Je vais lui parler. »

Enfilant son pantalon de la veille et attrapant son Eclair de Feu, il prit un raccourcit par la fenêtre du Dortoir, grimpant sur le balai et remontant à la dernière seconde. Paresseusement, il dériva au-dessus de Poudlard, suivant le bruit grinçant à travers le Stade de Quidditch, la Hutte d'Hagrid, et la Forêt Interdite.

Il se posa et regard autour de lui. La voiture de Vassago était garée sous un chêne noueux (les arbres de la Forêt Interdite étaient soit noueux, menaçants, ou morts), mais le démon n'était nulle part. « Vassago ? » Hurla-t-il, descendant du balai et marchant vers la voiture. Alors qu'il tendait la main pour ouvrir la portière, l'alarme s'arrêta.

« Salut, Harry. » Le Garçon-Qui-Vivait se raidit, les yeux grands ouverts. « Nous nous rencontrons encore. » Dit Voldemort, tenant sa baguette de façon décontracté. « Seulement cette fois, c'est pour la dernière fois. »

« Tu ne peux pas être ici. » Dit Harry. Sa main alla dans la poche de son pantalon.

XXX

« Harry a laissé sa baguette sur la table de chevet. » Dit Ron en prenant l'objet en question et en le tournant dans sa main.

« J'espère qu'il n'en n'aura pas besoin bientôt dans une situation de vie ou de mort. » Répondit Hermione. « Allons dans la Grande Salle avant que Crabbe et Goyle ne soient les preum's pour les céréales du petit-déjeuner. »

« Merde ! Ils sont toujours après mes Lucky Charms ! (2) » Grogna Ron, chargeant vers la porte et laissant Hermione, consternée par l'inexplicable référence culturelle Moldue de Ron, dans son sillage.

XXX

« Merde. »

« _Bombardo._ » Harry plongea alors qu'une branche d'arbres derrière lui explosait en mille morceaux. Glissant sur le capot de la voiture de Vassago, il évita une autre malédiction.

« Merdemerdemerdemerdemerde. »

« Tu pourrais te défendre, Potter. Ce n'est pas vraiment amusant pour moi. » Dit Voldemort avec condescendance.

Harry regarda par-dessus le capot. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avançait lentement vers la voiture. Il attrapa une pierre et la lança, frappant Face-de-Serpent en plein dans le crâne.

« Espèce de petit rat ! Tu crois qu'une pierre peut m'arrêter ? »

Il ne réussit pas à terminer, car Harry profita que Voldemort soit désorienté pour filer vers le coffre de la voiture, l'ouvrir et sortir un fusil de chasse de calibre 12. « Non, mais ça le fera. » Dit Harry, avant de lâcher deux barils.

Voldemort fut secoué vers l'arrière, il se redressa lentement. Il jeta un coup d'œil au trou massif dans son ventre. « Tu as triché. » Dit-il en s'avançant.

Harry sourit. « Si tu voulais un combat équitable, tu n'aurais pas dû garder ton arme à feu dans le coffre. »

Voldemort sourit, ses traits se métamorphosant, les cheveux jaillissant sur sa tête. Le trou dans son estomac se rétréci alors que la silhouette du Seigneur des Ténèbres grandissait.

« C'est juste. » Dit Vassago, retirant la robe et la jetant dans les buissons. « Mais tu aurais dû utiliser tes pouvoirs. »

« J'ai laissé ma baguette dans le Dortoir. » Répondit Harry en se frottant le cou, les joues rouges.

« Erreur de débutant. » Répondit le démon, faisant apparaître un paquet de cigarettes de sa poche de manteau. « Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vus. »

« T'es venu me chercher chez les Dursley. » Répondit Harry, confus. « Tu as passé le reste de l'été au Terrier. »

« Ouais, mais ça s'est passé hors page, et il y avait un écart de douze mois entre ce chapitre et le suivant. (3) »

« Quoi ? »

« Oublie. Tu es prête pour la nouvelle année ? »

« Je peux à peine contenir mon excitation. » Répondit Harry, pince-sans-rire.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, avec Dumbledore comme toujours fort et en bonne santé, tu es entre de bonnes mains. »

« Ce n'est pas aussi rassurant que tu le pense. » Dit Harry. « Au fait, jolie bague. »

« Merci, c'est un Horcrux. »

« Un quoi ? »

« Tu le découvriras bien assez tôt. »

XXX

La prochaine fois qu'Harry vit Vassago, les circonstances furent loin d'être idéales.

« _Hors service ?_ » Demanda Harry en tirant le panneau sur la porte. « Nom de - » Il frappa à la porte. « Vassago ! »

« C'est le Land Shark ? » _(?)_

« Arrête de déconner, je dois y aller. »

« C'est pas le moment. »

« Potter ! » Snape était en route vers les cachots quand il avait aperçu le Fléau de Son Existence. « Vous ne devriez pas être en Sortilèges ? »

« J'aimerais bien, mais je suis en plein milieu de quelque chose. » Répondit Harry.

« Dix points en moins pour Gryffondor. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? » Demanda le Professeur en s'avançant.

« Vassago ne me laisse pas utiliser les toilettes. »

 _Génial, le Second Fléau de Mon Existence_ , pensa Snape. Il s'avança et frappa à la porte. « Démon ! Laissez M. Potter s'occuper de ses… affaires. »

« Impossible ! » Rappela la voix gazouillante de Vassago. « Le sol est très glissant et constitue un danger pour la sécurité. »

« Pour l'amour de- » Dit Snape, (his bucket of fucks runneth dry.). « J'entre ! » Il saisit la poignée de porte et l'ouvrit. Une seconde plus tard, une tentacule s'élança et attrapa le Chef de la Maison Serpentard autour de la taille, le tirant vers l'intérieur avant qu'il n'ait la chance de crier.

« Merlin ! » Hurla Harry, son envie pressante de pisser mise de côté alors qu'il regardait la porte. « Est-ce que c'est le Calamar Géant du lac ? »

« Yep ! » Répondit Vassago. « Certains étudiants se sont plaints du faible écoulement de l'eau, alors j'ai augmenté la pression des éviers ici, et il a été aspiré à travers les tuyaux. »

« Vingt points en moins pour Gryffondor ! » Cria Snape alors que le Calamar le balançait au-dessus du sol.

« Snape ! Ne bougez pas ! » Le démon souleva un harpon. « Il s'agite au son d'insupportables connards. »

Harry recula et claqua la porte. Il décida d'utiliser les toilettes au cinquième étage.

* * *

 _(1)_ _Acte consistant à prendre une action ou un trait de caractère (souvent mineur) d'un personnage dans une œuvre et à l'exagérer de plus en plus au fil du temps jusqu' à ce qu'il en consomme complètement le caractère. La plupart du temps, le trait/action devient complètement farfelu et devient leur caractéristique déterminante. Aka TV Tropes._

 _La Flanderization : Flanders + ization, du changement progressif de la caractérisation de Ned Flanders dans Les Simpsons. Aka Wiktionary._

 _Donc pour Ron, Hermione le met en garde sur le fait de ne pas se 'Flanderizé', de ne pas exagérer un certain trait de caractère, dans ce cas-là, la stupidité, en ne comprenant pas quelque chose de simple. J'espère que mon explication vous a éclairé :)_

 _(2)_ _Lucky Charms : Porte-Bonheurs. C'est une marque de céréales avec un dessin représentant le fameux lutin irlandais de la légende avec son trésor (rempli de céréales) au bout de l'arc-en-ciel, sur la boite._

 _(3)_ _Pour ceux qui n'ont pas compris, l'auteur a mis douze mois pour pondre ce chapitre. Prions pour qu'il ne fasse pas pareil pour la suite '-'_

 **/!\ POUR LES ADEPTES DE MANGAS /!\**

 _Il y a peu, j'ai commencé la construction d'un blog, où je posterais des mangas que je traduis (yaoi bien entendu *clin d'oeil*), je n'ai encore rien poster (sauf un chapitre à titre d'essaie), mais ce serait cool que vous passiez pour me dire ce que vous en pensez, ou si même certain d'entre voudriez vous lancer avec moi dans cette aventure qu'est la scantrad !_

 _Donc voila, vous pouvez trouvé le lien de mon blog (dans lequel on vois bien l'influence d'Harry Potter xD) dans mon profil, parce qu'ici, les liens n'apparaissent pas ^^_

 _ **(J'ai arrangé le problème du lien qui ne marchait pas sur mon profil, normalement ça devrait aller xD)**_


	5. Chapitre 420

_Salut~_

 _Je me suis rendu compte que je n'ai pas répondu à la question que j'avais posé au chapitre euh... *vérifie*, 2 ! Mais qui est ce nouveau petit Serdaigle, Will Fagan ? J'avais dit que ce serait facile, mais j'avais zappé un truc : franchement, qui lit le nom de l'auteur au début du chapitre ? Quelqu'un ? Certainement pas moi ! xD_

 _Bref, Will Fagan est l'auteur de cette fic, comme certain on pu le deviner quand le Choixpeau a dit "Merlin, une auto insertion ?"._

 **Bêta :** _Corriger par Anitablake93100 que je remercie !_

 _Merci à tous pour vos reviews !_

 _Bonne lecture ! (Ce chapitre m'a bien tué xD)_

* * *

Chapitre 420 * :

« M. Potter. »

Harry leva son regard de son petit-déjeuner vers le Professeur McGonagall. « Quoi que ce soit, je n'y suis pour rien. »

« …Bon à savoir. » Répondit la Chef de Maison, une expression confuse faisant brièvement son apparition sur son visage sévère. « Ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis ici. Il y a un nouvel étudiant étranger qui suivra les cours à Poudlard cette année. Il a été affecté à Gryffondor, et j'aimerais qu'un de ses camarades de maison lui fasse visiter, l'habitue à la façon dont nous faisons les choses. »

« Et vous êtes venue me voir ? » Demanda Harry.

« Personne d'autre ne voulait être dérangé. » Répondit le Professeur en haussant les épaules. « Je ne le voulais pas non plus, mais Dumbledore a insisté. » Elle se retourna et fit signe à quelqu'un.

« _Bonjour._ »

« Je vais vous laisser faire connaissance. » Dit McGonagall en s'éloignant rapidement.

« Purée, l'Ecosse est toujours aussi froide. Où est la Taqueria (1) la plus proche par ici ?

« Salut, Malfoy. »

L'étudiant jura. « Comment as-tu su que c'était moi ? »

« En dehors de ton incompétence. » Commença Harry. « Ton déguisement se compose d'une paire de lunettes Groucho Marx (2) et d'une perruque arc-en-ciel. »

« C'est tout ce que Vassago a pu trouver. » Répondit l'ancien Serpentard, embarrassé.

« Pourquoi es-tu déguisé pour commencer ? »

Malfoy soupira et s'assit à côté d'Harry, se servant lui-même en bagel. « Après l'arrestation de Père, la nouvelle que j'ai changé de camp s'est vite répandue. Maman m'a mis dans un programme Moldu appeler Protection des Témoins. »

« Si tu qualifies ça de Protection des Témoins, alors ton responsable est un idiot. » Dit Harry en riant. Il fit une pause. « Attends, tu as parlé de Vassago ? »

« Bonjour, Harry. » Dit le démon en débarquant. « Mike Hunt, tu as l'air en forme aujourd'hui. Je vois que tu as rencontré le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu. T'a-t-il parlé de la nouvelle Taqueria de Pré-au-lard, _El Gato Muerto_ ? (3) Leur mystérieuse Chalupa de viande est…indescriptible. »

« Vassago, Harry sait que c'est moi. »

« Quoi ? Mais le déguisement était infaillible ! »

Harry résista à l'envie de claquer sa tête sur la table. « Vassago, comment as-tu pu penser que ça allait marcher ? »

« 'Jour, Harry. » Ron s'approcha du trio, s'arrêtant devant Malfoy. « C'est qui, un nouvel étudiant ? »

« _Bonjour-_ »

« Hola. » Chuchota rapidement Vassago.

« Bougre! Hum, _Hola_ , _me_ _Ilamo_ Mike Hunt. J'aime le Mariachi, le Corona Extra, et les homicides collectifs des cartels de la drogue. _Te_ _gusta_ ' _burro_ shows _'_ ? (4)»

Ron se tourna vers Harry. « Il a l'air sympa. » Dit-il brillamment, se laissant tomber et attrapant l'assiette d'œufs.

« J'en ai ras-le-bol de ces crétins. » Dit Harry.

Ils furent interrompus par la porte de la Grande Salle qui s'ouvrit de façon spectaculaire. Une figure familière imbibée de sang se tint dans l'embrasure de la porte, les mains dégoulinantes de viscères. « Bordel de merde, c'est Rusard ? »

« Argus ! » Dit Dumbledore en se levant de son siège. « Comment étaient vos vacances ? »

« J'ai été torturé pendant trois mois dans un camp de travail Birman ! » Répondit Argus, regardant la salle avec un regard vide.

Dumbledore resta sans voix pendant un moment. « D'accord, mais à part ça, comment étaient vos vacances ? Où est Mlle Norris ? »

« Je…Je… » Commença Argus, regardant ses mains. « Je l'ai mangée pour survivre ! » Toute la pièce haleta pour l'effet dramatique. « J'ai vu le Cœur des Ténèbres ! » Cria le concierge, s'agenouillant et sanglotant de façon hystérique. « Il vit en nous tous ! »

« Bref, on dirait que tu n'as plus de travail. » Dit Harry en jetant un coup d'œil au démon.

« Oh, je n'en serais pas si sûr. » Répondit Vassago, donnant à notre héros un sourire terrifiant.

XXX

« Harry, mon cher ? » Le Professeur Chourave se mit à côté de son poste de travail.

« Oui ? » Demanda-t-il, les yeux fixés sur la délicate fleur devant lui. La Rose Nundu était un spécimen d'une beauté alléchante, mais très toxique. Un mauvais geste pourrait libérer un nuage de gaz toxiques, entraînant la mort de tout le monde dans un rayon de 200 mètres.

« J'ai peur que la pression de l'eau soit basse. » Dit le Professeur de Botanique en souriant et s'excusant. « Pourrais-tu être gentil et aller chercher Hagrid pour régler ça ? »

« Bien sûr. » Dit Harry, posant doucement la plante. « Neville, tu vas pouvoir le faire ? »

« Oui, Harry. » Répondit le Gryffondor avec optimisme.

« Bien. » Dit Harry, s'éloignant vers la salle de décontamination de la serre. Il entendit vaguement le bruit d'une poterie se brisant derrière lui.

« _Bravo, Neville !_ »

« _Code bleu ! Courez pour vos vies !_ »

Harry continua à marcher, ignorant les cris. « Pas mon problème. » Dit-il tranquillement, se le répétant comme un mantra.

Harry sortit par une porte et traversa la pelouse de l'école. Il s'arrêta et admira le paysage. On dit qu'une image vaut mille mots, mais je ne vais pas perdre mon temps à décrire la scène. Va voir les films.

Harry sourit et continua à marcher, s'arrêtant pour regarder une douzaine de sorciers en combinaisons HAZMAT (5) apparaître au-delà du terrain de l'école et courir jusqu'à la serre.

« Rappelez-vous, tout étudiant ayant été en contact avec la plante doit être liquidé ! » Cria le sorcier en chef. Il fit une pause en apercevant Harry. « Tu n'as rien entendu ! » Cria-t-il en le pointant du doigt avant de s'enfuir. Harry resta là quelques instants, puis haussa les épaules et passa à autre chose.

De la fumée s'élevait de la cheminée de la cabane d'Hagrid à mesure qu'Harry s'approchait. Et des fenêtres. Et des portes. Harry se couvrit le nez en se rapprochant. « Hagrid ? C'est Harry, tu es là-dedans ? »

La porte s'ouvrit et un visage recouvert d'un masque à gaz en sortit. « T'es un flic des stups ? »

« Quoi ? » Demanda Harry. Avant de pouvoir répondre, il fut emporté à l'intérieur.

« Bienvenue au labo, Harry ! » Dit Vassago, retirant son masque à gaz et souriant.

« Que diable est cette odeur ? »

« Suis-moi. » Dit le démon, se déplaçant vers une porte et agitant la main.

La pièce suivante était pleine de plantes. Des allées et des allées de plantes. Quelque part, un tourne-disque faisait exploser un solo de guitare Phish. Un système complexe de lampes thermiques et de diffuseurs sillonnaient le plafond comme une toile d'araignée. « C'est là où va toute la pression d'eau de Chourave. » Murmura Harry. « Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ça ? »

« Ceci. » Dit Vassago. « Est le Demon Daze Entreprises. »

Il regarda de plus près l'une des plantes. « Est-ce que c'est ce que je pense que c'est ? »

« Yep. » Vassago mit un joint à sa bouche et l'alluma. « C'est chronique. C'est une race spéciale sur laquelle j'ai travaillé. Je l'appelle le Choix de Satan. »

« Hagrid sait que tu as commencé une exploitation de marijuana chez lui ? »

« Bien sûr qu'il le sait. Il m'a aidé à la construire. »

Juste à ce moment-là, les plantes se séparèrent alors qu'Hagrid trébuchait en avant, toussant dans un mouchoir de la taille d'une nappe.

« 'Jour, 'Arry ! Que penses-tu de l'exploitation ? »

« Hagrid, cela viole toutes les lois scolaires, à la fois magiques et ordinaires. »

« Relax, 'Arry, on ne vend pas aux étudiants. »

« Alors à qui la vendez-vous ? »

Dumbledore émergea des buissons, comptant quelques pièces dans sa main. « Hagrid, tu as dit que c'était dix Mornilles par gramme, exact ? »

« Pour vous, 'Recteur, je fais pour huit. »

Le Directeur sourit, remarqua Harry et sursauta. « Harry ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? »

« C'est l'une des grandes questions de l'univers, mec. » Dit Vassago, aspirant le joint et le passant à Hagrid. « Quel est notre but sur cette planète ? Quel est le sens de la vie ? Ne tombe pas là-dedans, mec. »

« Ma tête commence à tourner. » Dit Harry en tremblant un peu.

« Uh, oh, stimulation passive ! » Dit Hagrid. « On dirait que quelqu'un fait la fête, qu'il le veuille ou non. »

XXX

« Tu vois. » Dit Harry en s'installant dans son pouf. « On m'appelle le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu, n'est-ce pas ? Mais Ron est vivant, alors ne pourrait-on pas l'appeler comme ça aussi ? »

« Whoa. » Ricana Vassago, remplissant un bang. (6) « C'est vrai. Si on y pense, n'importe quel garçon qui n'est pas mort pourrait être appelé comme ça. »

« C'est un surnom de merde, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Totalement. »

« Snape veut tellement me tuer. » Dit Dumbledore, les yeux fixés sur une enseigne de lumière noire au-dessus de la tête d'Harry. (7) « C'est comme, d'où vient toute cette colère ? »

« Comment suis-je arrivé ici ? » demanda Malfoy regardant autour de lui. « Et pourquoi j'ai faim ? »

« Whoa, qui est ce gamin ? » Dumbledore pointa Draco du doigt. « C'est un flic des stups ? »

Vassago sortit un flingue et visa le Serpentard. « T'es un flic, vieux ? »

« Quoi ? Vassago, c'est moi, Malfoy ! »

« Malfoy ne porte pas de lunettes Groucho Marx ! » Cria Vassago, tirant la glissière du flingue. Draco fut debout et déjà en train de courir avant que Vassago n'ait l'occasion de viser.

« Menacer un élève est contraire au règlement de l'école, Vassago. » Dit Dumbledore. Un moment plus tard, il craqua. « Ou quelque chose, je ne sais pas, je meurs de faim. Quelqu'un d'autre veut du mexicain ? »

« Je vais prendre la Cheminette pour _El Gato Muerto_. » Dit Vassago. « Tiens mon joint, Hagrid. » Il n'eut pas de réponse. « Merde, où est Hagrid ? »

XXX

« Monsieur, savez-vous pourquoi nous vous avons arrêté ? »

« J'suis pas en excès de vitesse, m'sieur l'agent. »

« Non, mais vous vous baladez au milieu d'une rue très fréquentée à cheval sur un Swiffer (marque de balai serpillère).

« C'mon balai magique, j'suis un sorcier, v'savez. »

« Monsieur, je vais devoir vous demander de descendre de l'instrument de nettoyage. »

« J'connais mes droits ! Contrôle inopiné, c'du profilage racial. »

« Il résiste, sort le taser. »

« Hey, est-ce que quelqu'un sait où j'peux avoir un poncho tissé à la main ? »

* * *

 _*L'auteur a appelé le titre 'Chapitre 420', une erreur ou un rapport avec le chapitre ? Aucune idée~ **[EDIT UNE MINUTE APRES AVOIR POSTER]** Vous savez quoi ? J'ai juste écrit 'drogue 420' sur google et j'ai trouvé c'était quoi xD _

_420, ou 4:20, est une expression utilisée en Amérique du Nord comme une référence à la consommation de cannabis. Aka Wiki. Pour plus d'info je vous invite à faire la même recherche ;)_

 _(1)_ _Une taquería est un établissement de restauration spécialisé dans les tacos mais pouvant également servir d'autres plats de la cuisine mexicaine._

 _(2)_ _Je vous laisse aller voir sur google image pour ceux qui sont curieux, mais pour ceux qu'on la flemme, c'est des lunettes dans le même genre que celles d'Harry._

 _(3)_ _Je n'ai jamais fait d'Espagnol mais apparemment ça veut dire 'Le chat mort'… Original._

 _(4)_ _Bon, dans l'ordre =_

 _Me Ilamo : Mon nom est / Mariachi : Musique Mexicaine / Corona Extra : Marque de bière mexicaine / Te gusta ''burro shows'' ? : Tu aimes les ''spectacles d'âne ?''_

 _(Un ''Burro (Âne) shows'' est un spectacle de performance sexuelle le plus souvent associé à Tijuana, au Mexique, dans lequel une femme s'engage dans la bestialité avec un âne. Aka Wiki)_

 _NO COMMENT xD_

 _(5)_ _Une combinaison Hazmat est une combinaison qui protège celui qui la porte des matières dangereuses._

 _(6)_ _Objet utilisé pour inhaler de la fumée de cannabis après qu'elle soit passée dans l'eau._

 _(7)_ _La lumière noire est une lumière composée de violet et de proche ultraviolet._

 **/!\ POUR LES ADEPTES DE MANGAS /!\**

 _Il y a peu, j'ai commencé la construction d'un blog, où je posterais des mangas que je traduis (yaoi bien entendu *clin d'oeil*), je n'ai encore rien poster (sauf un chapitre à titre d'essaie), mais ce serait cool que vous passiez pour me dire ce que vous en pensez, ou si même certain d'entre voudriez vous lancer avec moi dans cette aventure qu'est la scantrad !_

 _Donc voila, vous pouvez trouvé le lien de mon blog (dans lequel on vois bien l'influence d'Harry Potter xD) dans mon profil, parce qu'ici, les liens n'apparaissent pas ^^_

 _ **(J'ai arrangé le problème du lien qui ne marchait pas sur mon profil, normalement ça devrait aller xD)**_


	6. J'étais Vraiment Bourré Quand J'ai Ecrit

_Hey ! Désolée un peu de retard, j'suis crevé ^^_

 **Bêta :** _Corrigé par Anitablake93100 que je remercie !_

 _Merci à tous pour vos reviews ! Je pense avoir répondu... ou pas, je sais plus, j'ai déjà dis que j'étais crevé ?_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Chapitre 5 : J'étais Vraiment Bourré Quand J'ai Ecrit Ça

« Bonjour, Harry. » Dit Hermione, offrant une assiette de petit-déjeuner au garçon. Elle renifla et fronça les sourcils. « Merlin, c'est l'odeur de Mary Jane sur toi (1) ? Tu ne sais pas que c'est illégal ? Qu'est-ce que tu faisais hier ? »

« Pour répondre à ta première question, oui. » Claqua Harry aigrement, plongeant à côté de son amie et prenant une poignée de bacon. « A noter : le fait que tu appelles ça Mary Jane signifie que tu as besoin d'avoir une vie. Deuxièmement, oui. Troisièmement, je ne veux pas en parler. »

« Je devine que cela a quelque chose à voir avec notre ami démon. » Répondit Hermione avec piquant.

« Bien vu, Columbo. Je te jure, ça fait quoi, deux jours ? Il m'épuise. » Gémit Harry en tendant la main vers la cafetière.

« Ça fait trois semaines. » Répondit Ron.

« Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'il y avait là-dedans ? »

Juste à ce moment-là, un grand son perçant remplit l'air. « Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » Demanda Hermione. Tout le monde dans la Grande Salle se couvrit les oreilles, les dents serrées d'agonie.

 **Salut ? Ce truc est allumé ? Bonjour, chers étudiants,** dit une voix d'en haut, qui se répercuta dans toute l'école. **La date d'aujourd'hui est le 9 Septembre… _Parlons-nous de la chronologie du livre ou de la vie réelle ? Peu importe._ Le plat du jour est du jambon sur du pain de seigle.**

« Oh, c'est pas vrai. » Dit Harry.

 **Les essais pour le Quidditch auront lieu à six heures ce soir. Tous ceux qui voudraient essayer et, peut-être, sauver Gryffondor du désastre pur qu'est Ron Weasley, devraient y assister. Sérieusement, j'ai, genre, dix mille livres sur les finales, et je sais que le roux va tout foutre en l'air.**

 **M. Rusard aimerait ajouter un élément à la liste des objets interdits : la simple évocation de son chat. _C'est un peu bizarre, car ce n'est pas vraiment un objet, juste un sujet de conversation, mais voilà._**

 **Cette semaine est la semaine de Reconnaissance Envers les Elfes de Maison. Si vous voyez un elfe de maison au cours de l'une des tâches qui leur sont assignées, qu'il s'agisse de nettoyer la cheminée ou d'enlever la merde du sol de la Volière, donnez-lui (ou elle) un 'high five' et rien de plus.**

 ** _N'est-ce pas, Hermione._**

 **Les serres sont interdites jusqu'à ce que le Ministère des Plantes Dangereuses dise le contraire. Quiconque voudrant s'enquérir de l'état de Neville Londubat ou de tout autre personne impliquée dans l'incident du Nundu Rose est invité à laisser tomber. Personne, je répète, personne n'a été tué par l'escadron de la mort du Ministère. Ayez Confiance au Ministère. Croyez au Ministère. L'Ignorance, c'est la Force. La Liberté, c'est l'Esclavage. La Guerre, c'est la Paix.**

 **La Chorale organise sa vente annuelle de pâtisseries. S'il vous plait, achetez un brownie ou quelque chose. Ils ont assez de problème à régler comme ça.**

 **Si Harold Shipman Potter (2) pouvait faire un rapport au Bureau du Directeur dès que possible, ce serait apprécié. Passez une merveilleuse journée, Poudlard.**

Harry soupira et se leva. « Je vous verrai en Potions. »

« Harold _Shipman_ ? » Demanda Ron.

« Ne demande pas. »

XXX

« Harry, content que tu aies pu venir si vite. »

« _Pourquoi ?_ »

« Eh bien, Hagrid a été arrêté par les flics Moldus et a chanté comme un oiseau, alors le DemonDaze Entreprises a été serré lors d'une descente policière, donc Dumbledore m'a donné un poste de secrétaire. »

« Non, je veux dire, pourquoi portes-tu une robe ? »

Vassago lissa les plis de son imprimé floral Givenchy. « Je suis une secrétaire sexy. »

« Oublie que j'ai demandé. Tu peux me laisser y aller ? » Harry montra la gargouille à côté du bureau de Vassago.

« Bien sûr. » Le démon se pencha (exposant un grand décolleté) et appuya sur l'interphone. « Directeur ? »

« _Oui ?_ »

« M. Potter veut vous voir, monsieur. »

« _Faites-le monter, s'il vous plait._ »

« Okay. A propos de ce soir : devrais-je porter la dentelle ou le numéro de Victoria's Secret en satin ? »

« _Ce n'est pas vraiment le moment ou l'endroit pour ça._ » Une pause. « _La dentelle. J'aime la friction._ »

« Tuez-moi. » Gémit Harry.

La gargouille s'écarta, révélant un escalier en colimaçon. « Monte. » Dit Vassago en se penchant en arrière dans sa chaise pivotante. Il ouvrit un tiroir et en sortit un flacon de vernis à ongle violet. « Le Directeur t'attend. »

« Cela va trop loin, et tu le sais. » Siffla Harry au démon alors qu'il montait les escaliers.

XXX

« Ah, Harry mon garçon ! » Dumbledore se leva de son bureau. « Veux-tu connaître l'histoire de l'origine de Voldemort ? »

« Non. » Répondit Harry.

« Splendide ! Approches-toi de la Pensine. »

« Vous êtes vraiment fou, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Comme un renard. » Répondit le Directeur. « Maintenant, faisons un voyage sur le Chemin de la Mémoire... »

* * *

 _(1) Autre nom désignant la Marijuana._

 _(2) Harold Shipman est un médecin généraliste anglais, et qui est jusqu'à maintenant le tueur en série de l'histoire criminelle en Angleterre qui a commis le plus de crimes, plus de 250. Il administrait à ses victimes une dose létale de morphine et signait les certificats de décès tout en falsifiant leurs dossiers médicaux de sorte que la mort était imputable à un mauvais état de santé._

 _ **Concernant mon blog (que vous pouvez trouver dans mon profil) : je me suis créé un compte twitter, au nom d'Elrika, et que vous pourrez également trouver sur mon profil. Je me dis que ça serait plus pratique, pour ceux qui sont intéressé par les mangas que je traduis, je twiterais (ça se dit?) quand je posterais les chapitres pour que vous soyez prévenus ! Donc voila, pour ceux qui sont intéressés, n'hésitez pas à vous y abonné ^^**_


	7. Seamus Finnigan Se Réveille

_Désolé un peu de retard (j'ai l'impression d'être en retard tous les mercredis) j'avais des invités hier et ça m'a fait complètement zappé (et j'avoue que la découverte de la saison 2 de Anne avec un e n'a pas aidé à m'en souvenir)._

 **Bêta :** _Corrigé par AnitaBlake93100 que je remercie !_

 _Merci pour vos reviews, follows et favoris et bonne lecture !_

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Seamus Finnigan Se Réveille

 _L'orphelinat ressemblait exactement à ce à quoi on s'attendrait d'un orphelinat sortit d'une histoire tragique. Harry et Dumbledore grimpèrent les marches, suivant un Dumbledore plus jeun (il n'avait pas de barbe : preuve indiquant que le temps était passé)._

 _« Alors, Voldemort a grandi ici ? » Demanda Harry en jetant un coup d'œil au hall principal._

 _« Oui, il est né hors mariage d'un mère sorcière et d'un père moldu. »_

 _« Attendez, Voldemort est sang-mêlé ? »_

 _« Epoustouflant, n'est-ce pas ? »_

 _Ils regardèrent le jeune Dumbledore parler au petit psychopathe._

 _« Est-ce que ce sera juste : 'Oh, regardez, Jedusor était une mauvaise graine dès le début !' Ou allons-nous voir une histoire plus compliquée ? »_

 _« Harry, dans ce monde, il y a les Ténèbres et la Lumière. Il n'y a pas de place pour la nuance. Maintenant, observons… »_

Pendant ce temps, dans un endroit plus intéressant –la volière, pour être exact– un Irlandais attendait un visiteur.

« Quoi de neuf, Bono. (1)» Seamus faillit faire un bond dans les airs. Vassago sourit. « Je t'ai fait peur ? »

« Bon sang, vous m'avez foutu la trouille ! » Dit Seamus.

« Tu ne m'attendais pas ? » Demanda Vassago, faisant apparaître une lettre de sa poche de manteau. « En général, je l'aurai ignoré, mais Harry est sur le Chemin de la Mémoire avec le Directeur, et j'ai fini de remplir tous ses frais de voyages. » Le démon s'affala contre le mur et crois ales bras. « Alors, que puis-je pour toi… Finnigan, c'est ça ? »

« On dit que vous pouvez résoudre les problèmes pour un certain prix. » Dit lentement l'Irlandais.

« Peut-être. Je suis connu pour offrir mes services… Le prix est élevé, cependant. »

« Je pense pouvoir me débrouiller. » Dit Seamus.

« Eh bien alors, que puis-je faire pour toi ? »

« Je veux résoudre les Troubles Irlandais. »

Vassago ouvrit la bouche, puis la ferma. « Uhh… Vraiment ? » Seamus hocha de sa tête rousse. « Putain, c'est… c'est un problème de taille. »

« Vous êtes un démon, vous pouvez le faire ! »

« Oui, mais la situation en Irlande est une question complexe, avec beaucoup de nuances et de perspectives. »

« Vous voulez le boulot ou pas ? »

Vassago grinça des dents lentement, puis il sortit son agenda. « Voyons voir, oui, j'ai le temps. »

« Génial ! »

« Putain, c'est une mauvaise idée. »

XXX

« Pourquoi on va en Irlande ? » Demanda Draco, quelques secondes avant que le démon ne lui soit visible.

« Parce que je n'ai rien de mieux à faire. » Répondit Vassago. « Tu as ton trèfle ? »

« Oui. »

« Ton bol de Lucky Charms ? (2)»

« Oui. »

« Ta cassette _Moondance_ de Van Morrison ? (3) »

« J'ai Astral Weeks. (4) »

« Je t'ai explicitement dit d'amener _Moondance_. »

« Ouais, mais cet album est trop grand public. »

« Bon sang, très bien. »

Ils apparurent à Grafton Street. « Bien, où devrions-nous commencer ? » Demanda Draco.

« La meilleure façon de résoudre une situation aussi épineuse que celle de la crise Irlandaise est de faire de la musique de protestation. » Déclara Vassago.

« Mais U2 a déjà essayé ça. (5) Il n'est arrivé qu'en 7e position dans le Top 10 du Billboard. (6) »

« U2 n'avait pas le pouvoir de Satan derrière eux ! » Dit Vassago, invoquant une guitare acoustique. Il lança un tambourin au Serpentard. « Vite, (lay down a loose, shuffling beat). »

Draco soupira et obéit. Il fallut plusieurs secondes à Vassago pour accorder la guitare, et une petite foule s'était rassemblée. « Cette chanson est pour la paix dans l'Ile Emeraude ! (7) » Cria Vassago, avant de commencer à jouer :

 _J'emmerde les voitures piégées,_

 _à moins qu'elles ne soient faites avec de la crème Irlandaise._

 _J'emmerde les grèves de la faim, c'est pas une affaire._

 _J'emmerde l'IRA, (8) ils tuent et mutilent._

 _J'emmerde Sean Bean dans Jeux de Guerre._

 _Je veux la paix, je la veux vite._

 _Des bières gratuites partout, allons nous saouler avant midi._

Lorsque Vassago termina, la foule éclata sous des applaudissements déchainés. Vassago sourit et s'inclina. « Je n'arrive pas à croire que ça a marché. » Dit-il à Draco.

XXX

« Eh bien, ça n'a pas marché. » Dit Vassago, jetant la guitare dans une benne.

« Ouais, et tout ce qu'on a, c'est ça. » Dit Draco en tenant leur Grammy. (9)

« Peut-être devrions-nous penser plus grand. » S'exclama Vassago en se frottant le menton.

« Pourquoi pas un sommet de paix ? » Suggéra Draco.

« Excellente idée ! Mettons les chefs de l'IRA et de l'UVF dans la même pièce et verrouillons la porte. Je ne vois aucune faille dans ce plan. »

« …C'était du sarcasme ? »

« Non. »

XXX

« Seigneur. » Dit Vassago en entrant dans la salle de conférence couverte de sang. « Ils se sont entretués. »

« Je pensais que ça marcherait. » Dit Draco en secouant la tête.

« Bien sûr que ça ne marcherait pas. »

Tu as dit qu'il n'y avait aucune faille dans mon plan ! »

« J'étais sarcastique ! »

« Tu as dit que tu ne l'étais pas ! »

« C'était aussi du sarcasme. »

« As-tu d'autres idées ? »

XXX

« Ok, donc nous voici à Belfast, en Irlande du Nord. »

« Je sais, nous étions ensemble dans l'avion. » Dit Draco.

« Tu n'as pas été aussi impressionné par le transport Moldu que je pensais que tu le serais. »

« C'était tellement plus long que de transplaner. En plus, on a pris l'avion avec Ryanair. Ils nous ont redirigés vers le Groenland… deux fois ! Quand j'ai demandé un verre à l'hôtesse de l'air, elle m'a frappé dans la rate. »

« Quoi qu'il en soit, tu portes l'uniforme d'un prêtre anglican, et je suis habillé comme le Pape, et nous allons nous embrasser devant les locaux pour promouvoir la compréhension entre les cultures. »

« C'est mauvais à bien des égards. »

« Es-tu prêt ? »

« Non. »

« Bien. Allez, file-moi un peu de langue, mon Père. »

« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça. »

La scène attira en effet une foule. « Ce sont deux prêtres gays ? » Cria quelqu'un. « Dégoutant ! »

« Putain de merde ! Attrapez-les ! »

« Cours, Malfoy ! »

XXX

Ils se débarrassèrent des tenues et décampèrent dans un pub sans danger. « Je suis un seigneur des ténèbres. » Gémit Vassago au-dessus d'une pinte. « Et je ne peux pas mettre fin à un conflit qui dure depuis des décennies. »

« Tu as fait de ton mieux. » Dit Malfoy en tapotant le dos du démon.

« Il n'y a aucun moyen d'y arriver. »

Malfoy jeta un coup d'œil au bar et remarqua qu'une jeune femme attrayante mais insipide commandait une boisson. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent et il sourit. « Attends, je crois que j'ai une idée. »

XXX

Belfast. Les jeeps armées britanniques s'approchent d'une foule de manifestants catholiques. Les bidons de gaz lacrymogène volent, suivis par les bruits de tirs d'armes légères. Une rangée de soldats blindés et une rangée d'irlandais armés se dirigent l'un vers l'autre. Ce sera un bain de sang.

Puis, un jeune homme blond émerge d'une ruelle et se dirige au centre des deux parties. Il ouvre son sac à dos et sort une bouteille de Pepsi de 2 litres. Les catholiques s'arrêtent. Les soldats s'arrêtent. Malfoy sourit et fait sauter le bouchon.

Les armes à feu et les battes frappent l'asphalte alors qu'une clameur se lève des deux côtés. Des hommes de camps opposés se serrent dans les bras l'un l'autre, des larmes coulant le long de leurs visages. Un groupe de soldats commence à se pulvériser les uns les autres avec des bidons de Pepsi secoués. Gerry Adams et John Major toast avec des gobelets en plastiques, puis jette leurs gobelets et commencent à s'embrasser au milieu des pavés, à pleine langue.

Sur le toit, Vassago baissa sa caméra et sourit. « Merci, Kendall Jenner, magnifique gaspillage de chromosomes ! » (11)

XXX

« On l'a fait. »

Seamus jeta un coup d'œil à son exemplaire de l' _Irish Times_. « Je peux voir ça. »

« Cela nous a donné beaucoup de soucis. » Poursuivit Malfoy. « Mais nous avons mis fin aux Troubles Irlandais. »

« Maintenant, tu respectes ta part du marché. »

Seamus sourit. « Bien sûr. » Il ouvrit son sac d'école et sortit un petit sac. Il jeta son contenu sur la table de Gryffondor.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? »

« De l'Or Pur de Leprechaun. 14 carats. »

Malfoy prit l'une des pièces et l'inspecta avec soin. « Ça a l'air réglo. »

« Je pensais qu'on s'était mis d'accord sur ton âme comme paiement. »

« En fait, on ne s'est jamais mis d'accord sur le paiement, alors j'ai décidé moi-même. »

« Alors tout ça, c'était pour rien ? » Cria Vassago, les yeux flamboyants.

« Tu as réussi à obtenir la paix en Irlande. » Dit Malfoy en y réfléchissant.

« Qui est le petit nouveau ? » Demanda Seamus.

XXX

Harry montait les escaliers lorsqu'il aperçut Vassago sortant de la Grande Salle en contrebas. « Hey, Vassago. Où étais-tu la semaine dernière ? »

« Je ne veux pas en parler. »

« Une période difficile ? »

« Je résous un conflit géopolitique et tout ce que j'ai, ce sont des putains de pièces de Leprechaun. » Il en leva une et l'a mis entre ses dents. « Au moins, elles sont vrais. »

« Tu sais que les Leprechauns chient ces pièces d'or, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda Harry.

Vassago ne le savait pas. Rusard allait avoir un sacré boulot de nettoyage devant lui.

* * *

(1) Bono est le chanteur d'un groupe irlandais, U2. Je pense que ça vient de ça en tout cas.

(2) Rappel : Céréales avec le dessin de lutin irlandais sur la boite.

(3) Moondance est un album de folk rock, de Van Morrison, qui est un auteur compositeur nord-irlandais. Aka Wiki.

(4) Un autre album de Van Morrison, considéré comme le meilleur.

(5) Groupe de rock irlandais.

(6) Billboard est un magazine hebdomadaire américain consacré à l'industrie du disque.

(7) L'Ile Emeraude est le surnom de l'Irlande.

(8) IRA, Armée Républicaine Irlandaise. Aka Wiki.

(9) Grammy, distinction récompensant les meilleures œuvres musicales américaines de l'année.

(10) UVF, Force Volontaire d'Ulster. C'est un groupe paramilitaire loyaliste d'Irlande du Nord, luttant contre l'IRA et pour le maintien de l'Irlande du Nord dans le Royaume Uni.

(11) Il fait référence à la pub pour Pepsi dans laquelle a joué Kendall Jenner.

 _ **Concernant mon blog (que vous pouvez trouver dans mon profil) : je me suis créé un compte twitter, au nom d'Elrika, et que vous pourrez également trouver sur mon profil. Je me dis que ça serait plus pratique, pour ceux qui sont intéressé par les mangas que je traduis, je twiterais (ça se dit?) quand je posterais les chapitres pour que vous soyez prévenus ! Donc voila, pour ceux qui sont intéressés, n'hésitez pas à vous y abonné ^^**_


	8. Curry ou Skarsgard ? No holds cage match

_Je ne vais pas épilogué sur mon petit retard, n'est-ce pas ?_

 **Bêta :** _Corrigé par Anitablake93100 que je remercie !_

 _Alors, à partir de maintenant, les chapitres qui vont sortir, l'auteur les a posté à la période d'Halloween et Noël, donc ce seront des chapitres à 'thémes', si je puis dire. Le thème de ce chapitre est le film 'Ça'._

 _Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et merci pour vos reviews ! Ça fait vraiment plaisir :3_

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Curry ou Skarsgard ? No holds cage match (1)

« Aujourd'hui, vous allez faire face à vos peurs. » Commença Snape, regardant les premières années de Gryffondor comme un vautour au-dessus d'une charogne. « En partie pour vous préparer aux défis futurs, en partie pour mon propre amusement. A l'intérieur de ce coffre, » Il montra le coffre du doigt. « Se trouve un épouvantard, une créature qui se transforme en votre pire cauchemar. Qui voudrait y aller en premier ? Toi ? »

« Vous n'allez pas me dire comment le combattre ? » Demanda un garçon roux alors qu'il avançait.

« Non. » Répondit Snape, puis il ouvrit le coffre et frappa le couvercle.

Le premier année, auteur-substitut, fit un pas vers le coffre en tremblant légèrement. Le son de musique de carnaval rempli soudainement la salle de classe. Une main gantée sortit du coffre et saisit le bord, suivit d'une autre. Puis, un visage peint en blanc apparut. « Salut les enfants ! » Ricana le clown.

« Oh, putain. » Chuchota Snape.

« Qui veut un ballon ? »

Toute la classe poussa un cri collectif et se précipita vers la porte, laissant Snape seul à fixer le clown.

« Vous n'êtes pas un vrai épouvantard, n'est-ce pas ? » Dit lentement le Professeur des Serpentard alors qu'il sortait sa baguette.

« Ça non, petiot. » Répondit le clown. « Je suis Pennywise, le Clown Dansant. Tu veux un ballon ? »

« Est-ce qu'ils flottent ? »

Le clown sourit, révélant des dents pointues. « Je suis heureux que tu le demandes… »

XXX

Deux jours plus tard, l'école était en plein chaos (ou du moins, plus que d'habitude).

« Quatre élèves déchiquetés par cette…créature. » Dit McGonagall en faisant les cent pas dans la Salle des Professeurs. « Et tout ce que nous avons retrouvé de Snape, c'est son index. »

« Comment pourrions-nous l'arrêter ? » Grinça Flitwick. « On ne sait même pas ce que c'est. »

« Vassago, vous devez savoir quelque chose sur cette créature. » Le Professeur de Transfiguration se tourna vers le démon. « Pouvez-vous l'arrêter ? »

« Bon sang, non. » Répondit le démon. « Je ne me mêle pas des affaires d'un clown flippant. »

« Ne me dites pas que vous avez peur des clowns, Vassago. »

« Bien sûr que si ! Tout le monde a peur des clowns ! Je veux dire, comment est-ce qu'ils tiennent sur ces petites autos ? Et leur peinture faciale : ils sont toujours souriants, mais le sont-ils vraiment ? Et les ballons ! »

Juste à ce moment-là, un ballon rouge flotta du sol au plafond, jusqu'au milieu de la pièce. « _Quelqu'un a dit, ballon ?_ » Demanda une voix.

Le démon poussa un cri étonnamment émasculant. (NT : _Ecrire ce mot m'a anéanti. Il existe au moins ?_ ) « Putain, je me tire d'ici ! » Hurla-t-il en se tournant et il plongea droit à travers une fenêtre.

Il y eut un silence dramatique. « Il savait qu'on est au cinquième étage ? » Demanda Chourave.

 _« Non, je ne le savait pas !_ » Cria une voix faible.

XXX

« Nous devons faire quelque chose. »

C'était la première réunion du Club des Losers de Poudlard. (2) Ils avaient choisi les toilettes de Mimi geignarde comme lieu de leur première réunion, car Mimi ne sortait pas beaucoup.

« Ce n'est pas si mal d'être mort, vous savez. » Dit la fille fantôme, flottant de façon morose au-dessus des autres étudiants. « Tu n'as pas besoin de manger, de dormir ou d'aller aux toilettes. »

« Ça a l'air plutôt bien. » Concéda Neville. « Je ne peux pas vous dire combien j'ai dû changer de pantalon cette semaine. »

« Trop d'informations, Neville. » Dit Draco.

« T'es qui déjà ? »

« Merlin, Neville, c'est moi. » Draco retira la perruque.

« Oh, hé Draco ; où est passé Mike Hunt ? » Demanda Luna.

« Vous êtes tous des putains d'idiots. »

« L'auteur adore la Flanderization. » Répondit la Serdaigle.

« J'ai fait des recherches. » Colin Crivey s'avança avec un vieil album photo. « J'ai trouvé ça dans la Section Interdite de la bibliothèque. »

« Comment as-tu passé Pince ? » Demanda Neville.

« Elle a été mangée par Ça hier soir, donc elle avait d'autre choses en tête. » Il ouvrit le livre. « Apparemment, ce clown terrorise Poudlard tous les 27 ans. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fait les 26 autres années ? » Demanda Draco.

« Vacances dans le Maine, apparemment. » Colin fit un geste vers une photo. « Regardez, ils l'ont photographié une fois. »

C'était un cliché en noir et blanc d'un clown en gros plan, la bouche grande ouverte. « On dirait que le photographe a été tué quelques secondes après l'avoir prise. » Souligna Neville.

« Terriblement pratique. »

C'est à ce moment-là que l'image pris vie. « _Salut, les enfants ! Je vous ai fait peur ?_ » Demanda Pennywise, se replongeant dans le cliché et souriant de façon menaçante.

« Pas vraiment, les images en mouvement sont en quelque sorte la norme. » Dit Colin.

« …Ho. »

Colin ferma le livre et le jeta dans des toilettes bouchées. « Alors, j'ai cherché des moyens de l'arrêter. »

« Comment le tuer ? » Demanda Draco.

« On ne peut pas. »

« C'est celui de Tim Curry ou le remake ? » Demanda Luna.

« Ferme-là. » (NT : Violeeeeent \'O'/)

« Et si nous utilisions le pouvoir de notre imagination ? » Suggéra Neville.

« C'est l'idée la plus stupide que je n'ai jamais entendu. » Dit Draco, s'arrêtant pour jeter un coup d'œil au lecteur.

« Qui regardes-tu ? » Demanda Mimi.

« Eh bien, la première chose à faire, c'est de trouver Son repaire. » Poursuivit Draco.

« C'est probablement quelque part dans les canalisations. » Dit Luna.

« Quelle preuve as-tu pour affirmer ça ? »

« Tous les élèves ont été tués en allant aux toilettes. »

« …Bon point. »

« Je parie qu'il est dans la Chambre des Secrets. » Dit Mimi. Elle s'envola vers les éviers. « Si je me souviens bien, on peut y entrer par ici. »

« Génial…comment on l'ouvre ? »

XXX

« Il m'avait promis que je n'aurais pas besoin d'être dans ce chapitre. » Marmonna Harry, suivant le Club des Losers dans les toilettes.

« Utilise juste le Fourchelangue pour ouvrir la porte et tu pourras partir. »

« Bien. Ouvre-toi. » L'évier glissa sur le côté. « Voilà, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai un roman de Dean Koontz à lire. »

« J'aurais pensé que tu serais plus fan de Stephen King. » Dit Luna.

« Putain non, King est un putain de cinglé. » Harry jeta un coup d'œil au lecteur.

« Pourquoi tout le monde regarde le plafond ? » Cria Neville.

XXX

« Regarde, c'est le Basilic qu'Harry a tué en deuxième année. »

« Je sais, Neville. J'ai aussi vu les films. » Répondit Draco en contournant les restes de la créature. Clin leva son appareil photo. « Je te jure Colin, si tu prends une seule photo, je te fracasse le crâne. »

« Allez, c'est mon seul trait de caractère. » Se plaignit le jeune Gryffondor.

« Bien, mais faisons une photo de groupe. »

« Ça marche, tout le monde se rassemble. Pas de visage de canard. Allez, Mimi, souris. »

« Je suis en train de sourire. »

Colin prit la photo. « Ça ira dans mon album 'Album des Aventures Dangereuses'.

« Tu as participé à de nombreuses aventures dangereuse ? » Demanda Malfoy.

« …J'ai été kidnappé et torturé par un artiste dérangé. Il a pris…tellement de photos. »

« Ce n'est pas le moment de développer ton personnage. »

Luna s'agenouilla et ramassa quelque chose. « Il est là. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Demanda Mimi.

« Un ballon en forme d'animal. » Luna le tint en l'air. « C'est une girafe. »

« Sympa. » Colin s'avança pour le caresser. La girafe ouvrit la bouche et le mordit. « Putain ! » Les rires firent écho dans la Chambre.

« _Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Colin ? Tu n'as pas accordé assez d'attention aux Soin aux Créatures Magique ?_ » Le squelette du Basilic commença à trembler, les os se rapprochant et s'attachant. Quelques secondes plus tard, un squelette de Basilic géant les surplombait.

« Quel est le protocole approprié pour cette situation ? »

« C'est un bon CGI. » Remarqua Luna.

« Ne le laissez pas vous attraper dans ses Deadlights ! (3) » Hurla Colin.

« Ses quoi ? »

« Je ne sais pas, ça ne s'explique jamais vraiment. »

Malfoy lança une malédiction sur le squelette, qui explosa en poussière. « Montre-toi, espèce d'enfoiré de rejet du cirque ! »

« _Il en faudra plus que ça pour m'appâter._ »

« Tu ressembles au jumeau moins beau de Ronald McDonald ! »

« _Nope, je ne tombe pas dans le panneau._ »

« Les ballons en forme d'animaux font putain de gays ! »

« Oh, c'est _Ça_! » Le clown bondit soudainement au sol, les crocs dénudés, puis s'arrêta. « Compris ? »

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » Demanda Neville en tremblant.

« Ouais, les enfants, qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ? »

« On va te botter le cul, Monstre de Foire ! » Grogna Draco, s'avança et souleva une batte de baseball.

Le clown se tint droit. « Je ne m'attendais pas à ça. »

Le lutte qui s'en suivi fut d'une brutalité à couper le souffle. Ce fut un peu comme la dernière scène de _Boulevard de la Mort_. Oh, vous n'avez jamais vu _Boulevard de la mort_ ? C'est génial, le film le plus sous-estimé de Tarantino. Kurt Russell est un putain de cascadeur, et il y a un hommage astucieux à Point Limite Zéro, et il y a Zoe Bell, qui est juste sexy à mourir et qui botte des culs en plus. Sérieusement, allez à Blockbuster (4) et obtenez Boulevard de la Mort.

Draco jeta la batte ensanglantée, fixant le monticule d'os et de chaire devant le groupe. « On l'a fait, on l'a tué. »

« Pas encore. » Dit Luna. « Nous devons terminer la cérémonie. »

« Quelle cérémonie ? »

« Nous devons avoir des rapports sexuels en groupe de mineurs pour éliminer notre innocence et notre naïveté, passant ainsi d'enfants effrayés à des adultes rationnels. » Il y eut une pause alors que tout le monde regardait la Serdaigle avec des regards de dégoût et de répulsion. « On ne va pas suivre cette partie du livre ? »

XXX

 **Vingt-sept Ans Plus Tard…**

Draco posa sa plume d'oie et se pencha en arrière dans sa chaise de bureau. Ses yeux flânèrent sur son bureau. Une photo y était exposée, les Club des Losers de Poudlard, souriant vers l'appareil à photo de Colin. Draco sourit. C'était il y a si longtemps.

Juste à ce moment-là, la photo bougea, alors que le visage de Luna se transformait en clown. « Hé, regarde, j'ai des nibards. » Dit le clown en caquetant.

Draco tomba de sa chaise. Etourdi sur le sol, il vit un ballon flotter à travers une fenêtre ouverte et atterrir à côté de lui.

 _A suivre… ?_

 **Non, on finit là.**

* * *

 _(1)_ _Tim Curry et Stellan Skarsgard sont les acteurs ayant interprétés le clown dans le film Ça._

 _(2)_ _Le Club des Losers est le nom utiliser par le groupe d'enfants qui 'tue' Ça dans le film._

 _(3)_ _Alors pour Deadlight j'ai pas trouver d'équivalent en français, et j'y connais pas grand-chose, mais je vous traduis ce que j'ai trouvé en anglais :_

 _Les Deadlights sont des lumières orange vives et rayonnantes qui sont une forme d'énergie mystérieuse mais très mortelle et terrifiante et un élément récurrent dans l'intrigue des œuvres du légendaire écrivain Stephen King. Il est bien connu qu'un simple regard dans ces lumières brillantes peut instantanément causer la mort ou la folie permanente._

 _Bien que je n'ai pas vu le film, apparemment il y a une scène où le clown tient un enfant dans ses bras et ouvre grand la bouche, et une lumière orange en sort. Bwref._

 _(4)_ _Blockbuster est une entreprise américaine fondée en 1985 et disparu en 2014, exploitant une chaîne de location de VHS et ensuite de DVD et de jeux vidéo. Je pense que c'est de ça qu'il parle ?_

XXX

 _Eh bien, que dire… Ils ont tous l'air de plus en plus blasé, et Draco et Harry ont l'air d'avoir brisé le Quatrième Mur à leur tour, (même si ça faisait déjà un petit moment qu'on s'en doutait) !_

 _A chaque fois je me dis qu'il faudrait que je mate le film Ça, mais j'ai la flemme, c'est normale d'avoir la flemme de regarder un film ?_


	9. Plutôt Comme Deux Ex M-Ash-ima ! Vous Ve

**Bêta :** _Chapitre non corrigé (enfin juste un peu)_

 _Rien à dire aujourd'hui, j'suis crevé ! Bonne lecture à tous ~_

* * *

Chapitre 8 : Plutôt Comme Deux Ex M-Ash-ima ! Vous Verrez

« Bienvenue, chers élèves, dans un cours très spécial de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. »

« Qui vous a encore laissé enseigner ce cours ? » Harry posa la question que la plupart des élèves assemblés avaient sur le bout de la langue.

« Eh bien, depuis que Snape a été mangé par le démon clown flippant la semaine dernière, j'ai accepté de le remplacer. » Expliqua patiemment Vassago.

« Attendez, Snape est vraiment mort ? »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, Miss Granger. En raison des **_Retombées des Films d'Horreurs du Mois_** , nous allons relancer la production en novembre. En outre, Snape doit vivre. Il doit toujours tuer Dumbledore. » (1)

« _Snape, tuer Dumbledore ?!_ »

« Passons. » Répondit rapidement Vassago, passant de derrière son bureau jusqu'à là où se trouvait un objet recouvert. « Sous ce voile, se trouve une créature magique particulière, que nous allons examiner. »

« Avant d'aller plus loin. » Dit Malfoy. « Avez-vous obtenu la permission de Dumbledore d'introduire une créature magique potentiellement dangereuse dans l'école ? »

« Putain non, il ne l'aurait jamais permis, Señor Hunt. »

« Qui ? » Demanda Malfoy. « Attendez, c'est moi. _Lo siento_. (2)»

« Puis-je continuer ma leçon, ou y a-t-il d'autres questions urgentes ? »

« Avec vous, il y a un nombre infini de questions urgentes à un moment donné. » Nota Harry.

« Admirez ! » Vassago fit voler le voile au-dessus de sa tête. « Un véritable zombie vivant (mort) ! Contemplez son visage infâme ! Tremblez face à son horreur surnaturelle ! Froissez-vous le nez face à cette excellente puanteur, l'accumulation de plusieurs mois de lente décomposition ! Secouez, tremblez et humez… Pourquoi personne ne suit mes instructions ? »

« La cage est vide, Professeur. »

Vassago jeta un coup d'œil à la cage. L'expression sur son visage ne put être décrite que comme celle de Jerry Lewis ayant un accident vasculaire cérébral. « Oh, putain de merde. »

« Vassago, où est le zombie ? » Demanda Hermione, lentement.

« C'est une excellente question. Le premier étudiant à y répondre recevra six cents points pour sa maison. »

« PUTAIN DE MERDE ! DES ZOMBIES DANS LES COULOIRS ! » Le cri à glacer le sang résonna à travers la porte de la classe, avant d'être noyé par un chœur de geignements et le son de quelqu'un mâchant la bouche ouverte.

« Ok, il a eu la réponse, mais il est mort, donc pas de points pour personne. »

XXX

Cinq paires de pieds couraient le long du couloir, suivi par le rythme trainant de plusieurs dizaines d'autres. « Nous devons nous échapper ! » Cria Hermione, renversant une armure pour ralentir leurs poursuivants.

« Alors pourquoi nous dirigeons-nous vers la tour de Gryffondor ? » Demanda Malfoy.

« Parce qu'on a besoin d'aller récupérer Pattenrond ! »

Ron dérapa jusqu'à s'arrêter. « Attends, c'est ta principale priorité ? Ton putain de chat ? Nous avons abandonné à la mort ! »

« C'est un personnage secondaire, on en a encore beaucoup ! »

« Oui, mais ton chat est tertiaire, tout au plus. »

« Ron, je ne délibérerai pas sur ça ! »

« Allez juste vous faire foutre, tous les deux. » Marmonna Malfoy.

« Tais-toi et attrape quelque chose de lourd. » Cria Harry, arrachant hallebarde des doigts d'acier d'une armure.

« Pourquoi ? »

Harry montra du doigt le couloir devant eux. Une autre horde de cadavres récemment réanimés se dirigeait vers eux.

« Oh, merde, ils se reproduisent vite. » Dit Vassago.

« Tu prends des notes ? » Hurla Hermione, le visage devant rouge.

« Oh, je suis désolé, la fille dont la studiosité est son trait de caractère m'embrouille parce qye je veux étudier. »

« On aurait dû t'utiliser comme appât pour s'échapper au lieu de Parkinson. »

« Tu as essayé. » répondit le démon, tenant en l'air le moignon rongé de sa main gauche. « Corps immortel, tu te souviens ? »

Harry les interrompit. « Pouvez-vous tous la fermer et tuer ces enculés ? » Hurla-t-il en scindant en deux le regretté Dennis Crivey.

« Si seulement nous avions un pistolet Moldu ou quelque chose comme ça. » Gémit Ron.

« Qu'est-il arrivé au flingue que je t'ai donné au département des mystères ? » Demanda Vassago.

« Oh ouais. » Ron retira l'arme de sa ceinture et tira la glissière.

« On était dix à l'origine, et tu avais un flingue pendant tout ce temps ? »

« Crier ne nous mènera nulle part, Miss Granger. »

« Ron, peux-tu tirer sur Vassago pour moi, s'il te plait. »

 **BANG**

« …Ow. »

« Merci. »

Et c'est ainsi qu'ils se battirent. Beaucoup de morts-vivants tombèrent entre leurs mains. Harry plongea dans la foule telle un chevalier de sang. Ron tira dans la tête de M. Rusard, cochant ainsi un point de sa liste de choses à faire avant de mourir. Hermione empala trois Serdaigles réanimés comme une sorte de kebab de la connaissance. Vassago prit des notes. Mais ils étaient beaucoup plus nombreux. Et ils furent forcés de se replier dans une salle de classe abandonnée. Ils bloquèrent la porte avec de vieilles chaises et tables, mais la barricade faiblissait rapidement.

« Eh bien, on est foutus. » Vassago sortit une flasque et la fit circuler. « Des regrets ? »

« Trop nombreux à énumérer. » Dit Harry.

« La plupart d'entre eux vous impliquent dans une certaine mesure. » Fit remarquer Draco.

« Oubliez que j'ai demandé ça. »

« J'aurais aimé baiser avant de mourir. » Dit Ron.

« Moi aussi. » Dit Hermione.

Les deux étudiants se regardèrent l'un l'autre avec surprise. La musique de guitare des années 90 commença à se jouer. Ils se rapprochèrent, les bouches à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre.

« C'est quoi ce bordel ? » Cria Draco, gâchant l'ambiance.

« Non, attends, laisse-les finir. » Dit Vassago, prêt à prendre des notes.

Juste à ce moment-là, le mur derrière eux explosa de l'extérieur, les recouvrant d'éclats de pierres et de poussière. Un grand et étonnamment beau personnage se tint dans le trou béant. Dans une main, il tenait un fusil de chasse. Il ne tenait rien dans l'autre main, car il n'avait pas de main pour pouvoir le faire. Au lieu de ça, là où son poignet s'arrêtait, une tronçonneuse se trouvait.

« Quoi de neuf, sorciers ? » Dit l'étranger, la voix suave comme du whisky dans le nombril d'une prostitué. (NT : I'm dead.)

« Bruce Campbell ! » Crièrent les cinq survivants. (3)

« On dirait que vous avez une sacrée infestation de Deadites. (4) » La célèbre star de la scène et de l'écran leva son fusil de chasse et fit un sourire à faire fondre plusieurs paires de sous-vêtements en nylon. « Heureusement que j'étais dans le quartier. »

« Bruce Campbell est un sorcier ? » Demanda Harry.

« Non, imbécile. » Corrigea Vassago. « Bruce Campbell est bien plus que ça, bien plus. »

Juste à ce moment-là, la barricade céda, libérant un essaim de progéniture de l'enfer. Bruce jeta un coup d'œil vers eux. Son sourire s'agrandit. « C'est l'heure du spectacle. »

« Ça va être épique. » Chuchota Vassago.

Et voilà, ce fut le cas.

.

« Les microbes, ça s'est terminé sur une bonne note. » Dit Vassago.

« Tous ceux que nous aimions sont morts. » Répondit Hermione, regardant le carnage dans la Grande Salle avec un regard lointain.

« Ouais, mais on a eu des selfies avec Bruce Campbell, donc ce n'était pas si mal. » Dit Ron, prenant un sandwich et séparant le jambon du sang.

« C'était un désastre. » Dit Harry.

« Tu pourrais presque l'appeler. » Vassago s'arrêta, sortit une paire de lunettes de soleil et les enfila. « Une cat-Ash-trophe. (5) »

XXX

 ** _WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH-_**

XXX

« Ron, tires-lui dessus encore une fois. »

* * *

(1) Bon, pas compris grand-chose à la deuxième phrase. Quelqu'un pour éclairer ma lanterne ?

(2) Lo sentio : Désolé.

(3) Bruce Campbell est un acteur américain et réalisateur, et qui a notamment joué le rôle d'Ash Williams dans la série Evil Dead. (Avec le fusil et la tronçonneuse toussa toussa.)

(4) Les Deadites sont des personnes, animaux ou plantes (oui, plantes) possédés par un démon kandarien. Ils sont décrits comme des zombies hybrides démoniaques et sont les principaux antagonistes de la franchise Evil Dead. (Détrompez-moi si je me trompe.)

(5) Pour ceux/celles qu'on pas comprit, jeu de mot pourri de 'catastrophe' avec 'Ash' du personnage Ash Williams, joué par Bruce Campbell.

 **Réponses Guests :**

 **hitori :** Contente de te retrouver ! J'espère que tu as apprécié ce chapitre :3

 **Cocolita1804 :** T'as vraiment osé demander ça à ta boulangère ? xD En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre t'as plus également ! ^^


	10. C'était Un Chapitre Stupide à Ecrire

**Bêta :** _J'ai corrigé vite fait._

 **Réponse Guest :**

 **Cocolita1804 :**

 _Mort ? Dumby mort ? Je pense que t'as compris un truc de travers ! xD_

 _Holala, 10 cents du plus ?! Sacrilège ! (Devrais-je faire une remarque sur le fait qu'on dit chocolatine ? (Malgré le fait que je dise moi-même pain au chocolat ?))_

 _Ho ho, je n'accepte ce genre d'invitation que quand je n'ai pas à sortir mon porte-monnaie ! (retour d'haussement de sourcils suggestifs (XD))_

 _Mais de rien, je fais ça avec plaisir ! (Je pense que mon record de parenthèses n'est pas mal non plus)_

 **Fin Réponse Guest**

 _Merci à tous pour vos reviews et bonne lecture !_

* * *

Chapitre 9 : C'était Un Chapitre Stupide à Ecrire

« Avez-vous vu le crapaud de Neville ? » Demanda Hermione en faisant apparaître sa tête dans le Dortoir des Garçons, les sourcils froncés.

« Trevor ? Je ne savais pas que Neville l'avait encore. » Dit Ron, rangeant rapidement sa revue de PlaySorcier sous ses couvertures.

« Eh bien, il a encore disparu, et Neville flippe. » Elle disparut dans les escaliers.

Ron se retourna et regarda Harry. « On devrais faire quelque chose ? »

« J'ai assez à faire en étant le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu. » Répondit Harry, ne levant pas les yeux de son jeu de Solitaire. « Connaissant ce crapaud, il se montrera probablement à un moment inapproprié pour le plaisir de la comédie. »

XXX

« Trevor, tu as été un ami très cher. »

Harry se cogna la tête contre un chêne assez fort pour qu'un pivert à côté prenne son cuir chevelu pour un compagnon. Alors qu'il combattait furieusement l'oiseau en chaleur, les funérailles de Trevor se poursuivaient en arrière-plan. Neville avait choisi un endroit paisible au bord du lac et avait placé la carcasse du pauvre amphibien, si cruellement pris de ce monde par une rencontre inattendue avec le pneu avant de la voiture de Vassago, dans l'emballage en plastique d'une barquette de Granola. (1)

« Tu as été là pour moi quand j'étais seul, tu m'as donné le courage de faire face à des défis insurmontables. » Continua Neville, inconscient du fait que la plupart des 'proches du défunt' assemblés examinaient leurs portables pendant l'éloge funèbre. « Tu as été un bon crapaud : tu as mangé toutes les mouches qui infestaient le Dortoir des Garçons, tu n'as pas pissé sur les mains des gens qui t'ont tenu, et bien que tu laissais continuellement ton frai sur mon oreiller, tu m'as toujours averti quand j'y mettais ma tête. » (Nt : Le frai = Ses œufs. Pour les petites curieux qui voudraient une meilleure image mentale, Google image, 'œufs de crapaud'.)

« J'ai complètement perdu le fil de cette histoire. » Murmura Ron. Hermione lui donna un coup de coude dans l'épaule.

« J'aurais aimé… » Neville refoula un sanglot. « J'aurais aimé que tu sois là pour me voir obtenir mon diplôme. »

A cette instant précis, Hagrid fit irruption avec une interprétation en cornemuse du tube phare de House of Pain ''Jump Around'' de 1992, qui sonna aussi horriblement que vous l'aviez deviné. Par la suite, Neville répandit une poignée de cendres sur le petit sachet de biscuits. « Si quelqu'un veut dire quelques mots de conclusion… Où sont-ils tous partis ? »

« Ils sont partis avant que je n'atteigne le deuxième couplet, Neville. » Dit Hagrid, s'approchant et posant une main massive et non lavée sur le bras du jeune homme.

« Trevor était mon plus vieil ami, Hagrid, je ne sais pas comment je pourrais continuer sans lui. »

« Tu pourrais toujours le mettre dans le… » Dit Hagrid, puis il s'arrêta.

« Le quoi ? »

« Rien. J'ai fait des efforts pour maitriser mon lapsus verbal, M. Londubat. C'était pas loin, mais tu devras découvrir ce potentiel miracle de quelqu'un d'autre. » Sur ce, le demi-géant se retourna et s'éloigna.

Neville se retrouva seul près de la tombe. « Huh, j'étais sûr qu'il allait laisser échapper quelque chose. »

« Pssst. » Vassago apparut derrière un arbre. « Il parlait du Simetierre. (Cimetière des Animaux.) »

« Continue. »

« D'accord, la légende parle d'un endroit au fond de la Forêt Interdite, un vieux cimetière indien pour animaux. »

« Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait des Amérindiens en Ecosse. »

« Pas ces Indiens. C'est le terrain de la famille Krishnapoor. »

« Tu veux dire les Krishnapoor qui possèdent le Tondoori de Pré-au-Lard ? »

« Oui, ceux-là. »

« Leur naan est incroyable. (2) »

« Oui. Il est si ferme et pourtant si doux. »

« Magique. »

« Eh bien, ce sont des sorciers, Neville. »

« Bien sûr. Continue ton histoire, Vassago. »

« Quoi qu'il en soit, le sol y possède apparemment des propriétés magiques. La rumeur dit que tout ce qui y est enterré reviendra à la vie en une journée. »

« Un cimetière qui ramène les animaux d'entre les morts ? » Dit Neville, les yeux grands ouverts. « C'est incroyable ! Mais qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec Trevor ? »

Vassago ouvrit et ferma sa bouche comme un poisson. Soupirant, il sortit son iPad et ouvrit les options de Flanderization. Sous Neville, il déplaça le curseur 'Toujours Ensoleillé Post-DeVito' à 'Toujours Ensoleillé Pré-DeVito'. (3) Un seconde plus tard, le visage de Neville s'illumina. « Je peux ramener Trevor d'entre les morts ! »

« Bingo. »

« Ça sonne comme quelque chose de trop beau pour être vrai. » Répondit Neville, les yeux rétrécis. « Où est le piège ? »

« Je sais pas, Neville. Je me souviens de l'homme qui m'en a parlé, disant que cela n'en valait pas la peine, quelque chose comme 'Parfois la mort est préférable'. Mais c'est dingue ! Etre en vie est bien mieux que d'être mort ! »

« Merci, Vassago ! Ta sagesse occasionnelle me sauve la journée ! »

« Heureux de t'aider, Neville ! Tout va s'arranger, tu peux me croire ! »

XXX

« Les gars ! J'ai fais une terrible erreur ! » Neville fit irruption du portrait de la Grosse Dame, le visage maculé de boue, les yeux larges et rouges.

« Pas maintenant, Neville ! » Cria Harry, levant un doigt pour arrêter l'autre Gryffondor. « Ok, donc ensuite on prend la clé hexagonale et on insère la vis 5-3 dans le trou 7b sur la planche 9-02-10. »

« Il n'y a pas de trou 7b ! » Dit Hermione, tenant la planche.

« C'est parce que c'est la planche 90-02-10, Hermione, pas la 9-02-10. » Dit Ron.

« Tu veux le monter, Ron, ou je vais être miné par toi à chaque étape ? »

« Ça nous a pris trois heures et la moitié des pièces est encore dans le paquet ! » Dit Harry.

« Je vous le dis, nous avons besoin de- »

« C'est ce que les instructions me disent, Ron ! »

« Putain d'Ikea ! » Ron prit la table basse Harbjorgen à moitié assemblée et la jeta dans la cheminée. « La prochaine fois on commande chez Walmart ! » (4)

« Pourquoi avions-nous besoin d'une table basse ? » Demanda Draco, qui se tenait debout contre le mur, observant.

« Les gars ! De sérieux problèmes ! » Cria Neville.

« Bien ! » Maugréa Harry, il se retourna. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« J'ai enterré Trevor dans le cimetière de la famille Krishnapoor et il est revenu à la vie, mais maintenant il est diabolique ! »

Il y eut un long silence. « Neville, putain de quoi tu parles ? »

« Trevor est vivant, mais il a changé ! C'est une abomination ! » Répéta Neville, les mains se griffant la tête. « Nous devons le tuer ! »

« Neville, quel danger un crapaud diabolique pourrait-il faire courir à Poudlard ? » Demanda Hermione.

« Ouais, quel est le pire qu'il puisse faire ? Mobiliser toute une armée de crapauds contre nous ? » Ajouta Harry en riant.

XXX

« Oh, putain, il a mobilisé toute une armé de crapaud contre nous. » Dit Harry.

Le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu et ses amis se tenaient devant le portail principal de Poudlard, fixant une troupe d'un millier d'amphibiens. Une violente tempête avait commencé et des éclairs illuminaient parfois le ciel de façon dramatique.

« Un dragon mort-vivant et diabolique. » Dit Ron en comptant avec sa main droite. « Je pourrais. Enfer, une chouette démoniaque attaquant l'école, je l'accepterais. Ça, ça ne va juste pas. »

« Où ont-ils trouvé un tank ? » Demanda Draco.

« Je ne vais pas me poser la question, parce que la réponse sera tout simplement stupide. » Dit Harry. Il pointa du doigt un crapaud qui se tenait au sommet du tank. « Neville, c'est Trevor ? » Demanda Harry.

« Oui. »

« Depuis quand a-t-il une barbichette ? »

« Depuis qu'il est devenu diabolique. »

« Ca explique tout. »

« Humains ! Après aujourd'hui, vous ne serez plus l'espèce dominante sur cette terre ! » Cria le chef de l'armée. « Nous vous exterminerons de ce royaume. Puis nous reconstruirons le monde à notre image, avec des étangs infestés d'algues à chaque endroit et Netflix gratuit pour tous. »

« Netflix gratuit ? » Dit Ron en se redressant. « Ça n'a pas l'air si mal. »

« Ron, il parle du génocide de la race humaine. »

« Oui, mais Stranger Things. »

« Ron ! »

« Hey, c'est un bon spectacle. » Interrompit Vassago. « Incroyable. »

« Vous êtes tous impuissants face à nous ! Notre nombre éclipse le vôtre ! Nous serons victorieux ! Nous serons impitoyables ! Nous le serons ! »

Pendant quelques instants, tout ce que les élèves réunis purent voir, fut la blancheur. Lorsque cela se dissipa, une parcelle de terre fumante se trouvait là où se tenait le crapaud de Neville.

« Putain de merde, il vient de se faire frapper par la foudre ? » Demanda Ron.

« Peut-être que Dieu l'a frappé pour sa réincarnation contre nature. » Proposa Hermione.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » Demanda Neville.

« Si je devais deviner, je dirais que l'auteur n'avait aucun plan valable pour finir ce chapitre, alors il a simplement eu recours à un deus ex machina. »

« C'est stupide. »

« Yep. »

« Et maintenant ? » Demanda Hermione.

« Eh bien, sans chef, l'armée s'effondrera à cause du vide du pouvoir. » Supposa Vassago.

« Au moins, tout cela est derrière nous. » Dit Neville en riant. Quelques secondes plus tard, sa cage thoracique explosa dans une brume gore alors qu'une tête de crapaud émergeait du nombril du Gryffondor, sifflant et grondant.

« Je sens un thème récurrent ici. » Dit Hermione, essuyant le sang de son visage.

« Une constante subversion des attentes ? » Répondit Ron.

« Non, de plus en plus de preuve que la série a sauté le requin. (5)» Corrigea son ami Harry.

* * *

( _1) Bon, normalement c'était des 'Hobnobs', pas des Granolas, mais on comprend mieux comme ça hein ? (Que personne ne me dise qu'elle ne connaît pas les Granolas ou je pète un plomb.)_

 _(2) Du pain d'Asie centrale. Et je confirme, c'est délicieux._

 _(3) Je ne saurais pas trop comment vous expliquer ça, moi-même je n'ai pas trop compris. J'ai juste compris que 'DeVito' était 'Danny DeVito', un acteur, réalisateur et humoriste, et que 'Toujours ensoleillé' fait sûrement référence à une série dans laquelle il a joué : 'It's Always Sunny in Philadeplhia'. En tout cas, ce qu'il faut comprendre, c'est que Vassago a baissé la stupidité (ou Flanderization) de Neville pour qu'il comprenne._

 _(4) Haaa~ Tout ça me rappelle moi, il y a peine trois mois, alors que je montais mes news meubles Ikea portant les beau noms de Dombas et Linnmon. J'vous assure, que du bonheur._

 _(5) C'est une expression faisant référence à un moment dans une série télévisée où une situation devient tellement abracadabrante qu'elle rejaillit sur sa crédibilité, et révèle sa baisse de qualité. Le "jump the shark" rime donc avec baisse de qualité d'une série, et signifie souvent qu'il s'agit là de son chant du cygne. Il peut se manifester de différentes façons : par une scène grotesque, ou encore quand un protagoniste censé être mort revient miraculeusement à la vie ou change complètement de personnalité. On peut aussi parler d'un "jumping the shark" quand deux héros consomment leur amour dans une série justement basée sur leurs rapports ambigus. Aka Télé ._

 _(J'ai trouvé cette expression intéressante alors j'vous en ai fait un p'tit pavé.)_

 _XXX_

 _Donc voilà, cette fois le thème du chapitre était 'Simetierre', ou 'Pet Sematary', de Stephen King encore une fois. Et à la fin y'avait un peu de…'Alien' ? On est d'accord ? A moins qu'il se passe vraiment ça dans Simetierre ?_


	11. Charles Dickens a Trompé sa Femme

_Salut salut ~ J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !_

 **Bêta :** _Non corrigé._

 **Réponse Guest :**

 **Cocolita1804 :**

 _Mais de rien, je vous le partage avec plaisir ;)_

 _Je ne suis pas incrédule ! Comme je te l'ai dit, je dis moi-même 'pain au chocolat', cette histoire de chocolatine n'était qu'une blague xD_

 _Tu ne connais pas les Granolas ? ... Bon, au moins tu m'as fait remarqué un truc en disant ça, je n'aurais pas dû mettre Granolas ! Car Trevor a été mis dans une barquette en plastique, mais il n'y en a pas dans les paquets de Granolas ! Les gâteaux sont dans des sachets... Zut._

 **Fin Réponse Guest.**

 _Merci pour vos reviews et bonne lecture !_

* * *

Chapitre 10 : Charles Dickens a Trompé sa Femme

Oh, comme Lord Voldemort détestait la saison de Noël des Sorciers.

Particulièrement cette veille de Noël froide et morne, avec un gel sombre s'accumulant sur les fenêtres du Manoir Malfoy. Malgré les luxueux aménagements de la maison, un courant d'air froid parcourait les pièces, provoquant des frissons parmi les Mangemorts rassemblés, agenouillés devant leur maître. Au-dessus d'eux, une horde de Détraqueurs ne faisait que renforcer l'atmosphère misérable.

C'était comme une fête de Noël dans un service des maladies contagieuses, où tout le monde est là, mais personne ne veut y être, vous voyez ? Et vous essayez de rendre ça joyeux, avec des guirlandes en plastiques et des flocons de neige en carton aux fenêtres, mais tout le monde est malheureux parce que, vous savez, ils meurent, et il y a du gui, mais tout le monde à la tuberculose ou le SRAS (1) ou quelque chose comme ça, alors les baisers ne sont pas vraiment de mises. Et vous ne pouvez pas vraiment célébrer avec vos proches, parce que ça pourrait frapper à tout moment et donc le cadeau que vous leur avez acheté aurait été, vous savez, pour rien. Et genre, vous avez jeté le reçu, alors le magasin de ne va pas vraiment reprendre ce chandail, même s'il a été stérilisé pour en retirer tout l'Ebola.

C'était une longue parenthèse, désolé. Où en étais-je ? Ah oui, Voldemort.

Notre Sorcier Hitler préféré était assis sur son trône, projetant son regard de serpent sur les serviteurs rassemblés avec un cruel détachement.

« Queudver. » Siffla-t-il. Son sous-fifre manchot apparut à ses côtés. « Quelle est la date d'aujourd'hui ? »

« 24 d-d-décembre, Mon Seigneur. » Répondit Queudver en tremblant. Il tremblait toujours, même s'il ne faisait pas froid. C'était peut-être un trouble nerveux. C'était peut-être Parkinson. Voldemort ne savait pas, et s'il ne s'embêtait pas à demander ; cela l'ennuyait quand même.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais. » Dit le Seigneur des Ténèbres, se levant de sa chaise et lissant sa robe. « Et qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si spécial dans cette journée, Queudver ? »

Pettigrow hésita, se grattant la tête. « C'est N-n-noël, Mon Seigneur. »

« Noël ! » Gronda Voldemort. D'un geste de la main, il envoya une bourrasque d'air froid dans les rangs des Mangemorts, frappant quelques-uns des moins robustes. « Un temps de gaieté, de joie et de paix sur Terre et de bienveillance envers tous les Sorciers, hommes et femmes. »

« …Oui ? » Répondit Pettigrow, ne sachant pas si son Seigneur posait une question.

« Tu vas fêter ça, Queudver ? » Pettigrow resta silencieux, en dehors du bruit de ses dents qui claquaient. « Il n'y a pas besoin de trembler, mon fidèle serviteur. Dis-moi, comment célèbres-tu habituellement les vacances d'hiver ? »

« Eh bien, j'essaie d'appeler mes parents par ch-cheminette, mais ils refusent de m-m-me parler, parce que j'ai t-t-trahis mes plus grands amis. »

« Compréhensible. Autre chose ? »

« Puis je vais à la fête de Noël des Bulstrode. »

Voldemort hocha la tête. « Je vois. Bulstrode ! » Un sorcier au premier rang se raidit à son nom. « Tu organise toujours une fête de Noël ? »

« O-oui, Mon Seigneur. »

« Et que faites-vous, généralement, à ces soirées ? »

« Eh bien, il y a de la danse, et un banquet, et puis les cadeaux sont échangés. »

« Les cadeaux ? »

« O-oui, Mon Seigneur. Nous faisons habituellement un Secret Santa, où nous avons tous une personne attribuée au hasard et auquel on doit faire un cadeau. »

« Et à qui dois-tu offrir une cadeau cette année, Bulstrode ? »

« …Je préférerais ne pas le dire, la personne est dans cette pièce. » Voldemort rétrécit les yeux vers le sorcier. « C'est à Lord Greengrass, Mon Seigneur. »

« Et qu'as-tu acheté à Lord Greengrass ? »

« …Une raquette de tennis. »

« Tu t'en est souvenu ! » Déclara une voix dans la foule.

« Silence ! » Cria Voldemort. Cela résonna à travers la salle.

« Doloris. » Bulstrode tomba à terre, se tordant de douleur. « Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à faire la fête? Dix-huit mois se sont écoulés depuis ma résurrection, et l'enfant Potter est vivant ! Et qu'avez-vous tous fait pour résoudre ce problème ? » Il y eut un silence gênant. Voldemort répondit à la question. « Rien ! » D'un coup de baguette, le sortilège Doloris frappa toute la congrégation. Tous tombèrent, hurlant et gémissant.

Après quelques minutes (dix, pour être précis), Voldemort les libéra de leur tourment. Par-dessus les sanglots, il parla. « Il n'y aura pas de réjouissances dans cette maison tant que Potter vivra. Dehors, vous tous ! Et si j'entends dire que vous avez eu une once de fête de Noël ce soir… Je vous clouerais les oreilles au plafond et vous laisserai y pendre pendant une semaine ! »

Les Mangemorts se dispersèrent, certains transportant les plus faibles, laissant Voldemort et, pour certains, des flaques d'urine dans leur sillage. Voldemort se tourna et fixa Queudver, qui s'était caché derrière le trône tout au long des festivités. « Queudver ? »

« J'étais s-sur le point d'y aller, Mon S-s-s- »

Voldemort leva la main. « Non, reste. Je ne te jetterai pas dehors la veille de Noël. Je ne suis pas un monstre. »

« Merci, Mon Seigneur. »

« Cependant, tu dois tout de même être puni. » Il brandit sa baguette. Une seconde plus tard, la main d'argent de Queudver s'enroula autour du coup de son propriétaire et commença à serrer.

« Ta main t'étouffera jusqu'à ce que tu sois au bord de la mort, mais elle ne te tuera pas. Je te libérerai de ton tourment demain, si j'en ressens l'envie. »

« S-s-si c-clément, M-m-mon Seigneur. » Grinça Pettigrow, son visage devenant d'un pourpre alarmant.

« Si quelqu'un se sent assez suicidaire pour me déranger, je serais dans mes appartements. Bonne nuit. »

XXX

Les horloges sonnèrent minuit, faisant écho dans toute l'austère maison, et pourtant, le Seigneur des Ténèbres était encore réveillé. Il était assis à son bureau, complotant. Il complotait tout le temps. Il ne faisait pas grand-chose d'autre. Sauf les échecs, mais ces temps-ci, personne ne voulait jouer contre lui après qu'il ait tué Youngblood quand le Mangemort avait battu son maître deux fois de suite.

Soudain, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Voldemort réagit, surpris que quelqu'un ose le déranger.

« Qui ose me déranger ? » Cria-t-il à la porte.

Un brouillard blanc commença à glisser sous la porte, remplissant la pièce. Malgré plusieurs charmes de verrouillage, la lourde porte en chêne s'ouvrit, les charnières grinçant comme le son d'une douzaine de souris castrées entonnant un do aigu. Une personne se forma, traînant des chaînes le long du plancher. Les yeux de Voldemort s'élargirent lorsqu'il reconnut le visage.

« Directeur Dippet ! »

« Tom Jedusor. » Dit le fantôme en regardant son ancien élève. « Ça fait longtemps. Comment se passe vos études ? »

« …Quoi ? »

« Désolé. Professeur un jour, professeur toujours. » Le fantôme haussa les épaules, secouant ses chaînes.

« C'est n'importe quoi ! » Grogna Voldemort, renversant son siège alors qu'il se levait. « Est-ce Dumbledore qui vous a poussé à faire ça ? Je vous préviens, je connais beaucoup de sorts d'exorcisme. »

« Albus ne sait pas ce que je fais. » Dit le fantôme. « Je suis venu vous apprendre à changer vos manières. »

« Aucune chance. » Répondit Voldemort. « Vous ne pouvez pas empêcher mes projets. »

« Pas de cette façon, même si c'est quelque chose que l'on devra considérer plus tard. » Dit Dippet. « Non, je parle de votre haine envers Noël, de votre cruauté envers vos compagnons sorciers en ce temps d'amour et de joie. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ? » Gronda Voldemort. « Me faire chanter des chants de Noël ? Me faire m'habiller en Merlin et livrer des cadeaux à tous les bons sorciers et sorcières ? Trois fantômes vont me montrer le sens de Noël dans une tentative de me faire voir l'erreur de mes manières ? »

« Non. » Dit Dippet. « Attendez, oui, le dernier. Vous serez visité cette nuit par trois fantômes. Ils viendront chaque heure à partir de là. Chacun vous révèlera votre passé, votre présent et votre futur. »

« Charmant. »

« En attendant, je suis obligé par la loi des fantômes d'essayer de vous faire peur. Et si je secouais ces chaînes et gémissais un peu ? Cela vous ferait-il quelque chose ? »

« Probablement pas, mais autant essayer. »

« Très bien. _WHOOOOOOOOOO ! WHOOO ! CES CHAÎNES SONT LOURDES_ _!_ »

« C'est plutôt bien. »

« Merci. »

XXX

Une minute plus tard, Voldemort était assis, haletant. Il était sur son fauteuil, près du feu. « Hah, juste un cauchemar. » Murmura Voldemort. Il faisait rarement des cauchemars, ses rêves étaient pleins de belles choses, comme des décapitations et des génocides sanctionnés par l'état.

L'horloge sonna. La pièce se remplie de brouillard. « Oh, bon sang. » Murmura Voldemort, alors qu'il se sentait être emporté.

XXX

Quand la brume se dissipa, Voldemort se trouvait dans un couloir familier. Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui, confus un instant. Regardant par une porte ouverte, il vit une longue rangée de lits. Entrant dans la pièce, il se dirigea vers la fenêtre et regarda à travers elle. Au-delà, la ville de Londres dormait, bien que de grosses montgolfières flottent en amont de la ville. Des ballons de barrage, se rappela Voldemort.

« Tom. » Voldemort se tourna vers la voix. Une jeune femme, plutôt ordinaire, se tenait à l'entrée de la pièce, une aura de lumière autour d'elle.

« …Mère. » Chuchota Voldemort. Il fit un pas en avant, puis s'arrêta. « Non, ça ne peut pas être toi. »

« Je suis le Fantôme Sorcier de Noël Passé. » Répondit Merope Gaunt. « Je prends cette forme pour te réconforter. »

« Comment cela peut-il me réconforter ? » Répondit Voldemort. « Tu m'as abandonné ici, dans cet orphelinat de Moldus ! » Fit-il avec un geste englobant la pièce.

« Oh, je suis désolé de t'avoir abandonné, j'étais trop occupé, tu sais, à mourir en te donnant naissance, mais bien sûr tenant compte du taux élevé de mortalité des accouchements dans les années 30 contre moi, c'est très bien. »

« Ma mère était aussi une garce ? »

« Ferme-là et observe. » Dit le fantôme, montrant la porte derrière elle.

Le son de voix devint de plus en plus fort. Un jeune garçon se précipita dans la pièce et claqua la porte derrière lui, la verrouillant.

« Sors de là, monstre ! » Cria une voix à travers le bois. « On n'en a pas fini avec toi ! »

« Saleté de Moldus. » Murmura Voldemort.

« Saleté de Moldus. » Marmonna le garçon une seconde après, reculant et s'affalant contre le mur, et il se mit à pleurer.

« Tu te souviens de ça, Tom ? » Demanda le fantôme.

« Comment l'oublier. » Dit Voldemort en se rapprochant de son lui passé. « C'était l'hiver de la première année, quand Dumbledore m'a fait retourner à l'orphelinat. 'Oh, le château sera vide, Tom. Il vaut mieux passer les vacances avec des enfants de ton âge.' » Voldemort essuya un peu d'humidité de ses yeux.

« Tu pleures ? » Demanda le fantôme.

« NON ! » Répondit Voldemort de façon défensive. Il se tourna et montra du doigt son lui jeune. « Quelle cruauté de montrer à un enfant les merveilles de la magie et ensuite de le rejeter dans la méchanceté du monde ordinaire. »

Puis, il y eut un coup à la fenêtre. Tom et Voldemort la regardèrent. Une jeune fille se tenait à la fenêtre, un exploit surprenant, car ils étaient au sixième étage. Elle tapota encore.

Tom sauta sur ses pieds et courut vers la fenêtre, qu'il ouvrit aussitôt. « Minnie ! »

« Salut, Tommy. » Dit la fille en souriant. « Je vois que tu traverses une période difficile. »

« Tu ne me croirais pas. » Répondit Tom.

« Minnie McGonagall. » Dit le fantôme, surpris. « Je ne pensais pas que tu avais des amis. »

« Elle ne veut pas l'admettre. » Renifla Voldemort. « Nous sommes brièvement sortis ensemble en septième année. Elle ne voulait pas coucher, cette garce. »

« …Ok, wow. Tu ne me rends pas les choses faciles pour sympathiser avec toi. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » Demanda Tom.

« Dumbledore a dit à mon père que tu traversais une période difficile, alors j'ai pensé te libérer pour la semaine. Une évasion, comme disent les Moldus. » Dit Minnie en riant. « Monte, ce balai peut porter deux personnes. »

Juste à ce moment, la porte s'ouvrit et deux garçons entrèrent en trombe. « Jedusor ! » Cria l'aîné, la bouche ouverte à la vue de Tom et Minnie à bord d'un manche à balai.

Tom leva son majeur. « A Noël prochain, abrutis ! » Cria-t-il en s'éloignant dans la nuit glaciale de Londres.

Malgré lui, Voldemort gloussa.

« Tu vois la magie de Noël, Tom ? » Demanda le fantôme de Merope Gaunt, se déplaçant à côté de lui.

« C'était de la charité. » Dit Voldemort, les yeux s'assombrissant.

« C'est toujours le geste qui compte. »

Voldemort soupira. « Peut-être. »

XXX

Il y eu un flash, et soudain Voldemort se retrouva transporté dans une pièce pleine de gens.

« Ça te dit quelque chose ? » Demanda Merope, apparaissant aux côté du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

« C'est le bal de Noël des McGonagall ! » S'exclama Voldemort. « Et il y a Rufus McGonagall lui-même ! » Il montra du doigt un homme rondelet à l'allure jovial, se tenant près du bol de punch et rayonnant devant la foule. « Mais Rufus est mort depuis des années ! »

« Oui, tu l'as tué, si je me souviens bien. »

« Vraiment ? » Demanda Voldemort. Il avait honnêtement oublié le souvenir des gens qu'il avait assassinés. Un autre individu attira son attention. « Et voilà Charlus Potter ! »

« Que tu as tué en 78. »

« Et Veritas Lovegood. »

« Tué en 69. »

« Et Dodona Trelawney ! »

« 73. »

« Okay, Trelawney, c'était pas de ma faute. Elle a couru devant un bus Moldu alors que je la poursuivais. Avec le recul, elle aurait vraiment dû le voir venir. »

« Bien, tu n'as pas tué tous ceux que tu appréciais. Tu vois le point que j'essaie de faire valoir, n'est-ce pas ? »

Voldemort n'écoutait pas. Il avait aperçu son lui jeune. Tom se tenait près de la cheminée, les yeux et la bouche grands ouverts. « Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? »

« La plus belle chose que j'ai jamais vue. » Chuchota Voldemort. Il suivit le regard du jeune Tom. « Homer Slughorn. »

« Oh, eh bien c'est…quoi, _Homer_ _?_ »

« Oui, qu'est-ce qu'il y a avec ça ? »

« Alors, tu es _gay_? »

« C'est un problème ? »

« Non. Non ! Bien sûr que non. C'est juste que…Tu ne l'as jamais mentionné. »

« Pourquoi l'aurait-je fait ? Ça ne me définit pas. »

« Huh, c'est embarrassant. Allons t'observer, toi et ton petit béguin. »

« S'il te plait, ne l'appelle pas comme ça. »

Tom et un jeune homme aux cheveux blancs dansaient depuis un moment. Voldemort se jeta sur une chaise et regarda. Merope se tint debout, jouant avec ses doigts. « Je vais juste…vous donner un peu d'intimité pendant quelques minutes. » Marmonna-t-elle, avant de se diriger vers le bol de punch.

A son retour, Voldemort était encore sous le charme. « C'était le plus gentil garçon dont on puisse rêver. » Dit le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

« Oui… »

« J'aimerais que cela puisse durer éternellement. » Murmura Voldemort.

« J'aimerais que cela puisse durer éternellement. » Chuchota le jeune Tom à l'oreille d'Homer.

« Est-il apparenté à Horace Slughorn, le Professeur de Potions ? » Demanda Merope.

« Oui. Ils étaient frères. »

« Je ne savais pas qu'il avait un frère. Que lui est-il arrivé ? »

La pièce commença à s'estomper, et Voldemort sentit la froideur familière dans son cœur. « Je crois qu'on est sur le point de le voir. »

XXX

C'était l'hiver, encore. La neige volait devant la fenêtre de St Mangouste. La salle était vide, à l'exception d'un lit occupé et d'un invité. Voldemort s'approcha lentement d'eux.

« C'était une maladie Moldu. » Dit doucement Voldemort. « _Polo_ ou quelque chose comme ça. Il n'y avait pas de remède à l'époque. »

Ils regardèrent le jeune Tom se pencher en avant sur sa chaise, touchant la main d'Homer. Homer ne réagit pas. Quand Ton le lâcha, la main du garçon tomba mollement sur le lit.

« Fais-moi partir, je ne veux plus voir ça. » Dit Voldemort.

* * *

 _(1) SRAS : Syndrome Respiratoire Aigu Sévère_

 _XXX_

 _Donc vous avez dû le remarqué, cette fois c'est à la sauce Le Drôle de Noël de Scrooge ! (Les deux prochains chapitres m'ont bien fait marré, j'ai hâte de les publier, héhé)_


	12. Je N'arrive Pas a Pensé à Un Titre

**Bêta :** _Pas encore corrigé_

 _Vous savez quoi ? Alors que j'étais tranquillement en train de regarder Hunter x Hunter sur le canap' hier soir, mon frangin s'est ramené dans le salon, avec une cage à la main... Devinez y'avait quoi dedans ?! Un chatoooonn ! :D Vous pouvez pas imaginé le bonheur sur ma tronche à ce moment-là ~ Bon, mon bonheur est un peu descendu quand on a découvert qu'il était infesté de puces le lendemain, mais un chat quoi ! J'suis gaga :3_

 _(Je n'ai pas répondu au reviews, mais je les lis toutes avec bonheur, merci à vous ~ *envoie plein de bisous niais à souhait* )_

 _Bonne lecture ~_

* * *

Chapitre 11 : Je N'arrive Pas a Pensé à Un Titre

Voldemort eut un sursaut. Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui. C'était sa chambre au Manoir Malfoy. Il retomba sur son fauteuil et regarda la cheminée qui s'était éteinte, ne laissant que de la fumée.

L'horloge sonna deux fois. Voldemort lui jeta un sort et la fit exploser en morceaux. Dans le couloir, un elfe de maison de passage grimaça au son, mais continua à marcher. Le dernier elfe de maison à avoir déranger le Seigneur des Ténèbres pendant une de ses crises de colère avait dû être nettoyé à la vapeur du tapis.

Voldemort se leva et glissa vers la fenêtre. Dehors, tout était calme, la terre recouverte d'une épaisse couche de neige blanche. Voldemort fut éblouit et ferma les rideaux.

« Joyeux Noël, Tom ! »

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se retourna et découvrit que sa chambre avait changé. Alors qu'il faisait sombre et froid, un feu rugissait dans la grille, et tous les murs étaient couverts de guirlandes et de rubans. Au centre de la pièce, assis dans son fauteuil, se trouvait le fléau de son existence.

« Dumbledore ! » Grogna Voldemort. Il lança rapidement une salve de malédictions. Dumbledore ne sembla pas en être affecté, et continua à manger la pomme qu'il tenait dans sa main.

« T'as fini, Tom ? Comme pour le passé, je ne suis pas le vrai Dumbledore. Je suis le Fantôme du Noël Présent. »

« J'en ai assez de tout ça ! » Siffla Voldemort, il se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre et l'ouvrit.

La pièce derrière n'était pas familière au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il marcha avec confusion, regardant autour de lui. Il s'agissait d'une pièce ronde, réchauffée par un feu rugissant et décorée de motifs rouge et or. Deux escaliers conduisaient hors de la pièce.

« Où suis-je ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondors. » Dit Albus, apparaissant à ses côtés.

Une figure émergea de l'un des escaliers. Voldemort grinça en la reconnaissant. « Potter. » Harry s'effondra sur un fauteuil près du feu, le regardant fixement. « Pourquoi me montrer ça ? »

« Je te montre le Noël du jeune Harry. Tout comme toi, il n'a pas de famille chez qui rentrer. Il est seul, sans personne d'autre que les portraits et les fantômes de Poudlard pour lui tenir compagnie. Ça a été comme ça toute sa vie. »

« Si vous essayez de me faire sentir coupable d'avoir tué ses parents, alors vous serez très déçu. » Murmura Voldemort, continuant à lancer des dagues sur le garçon.

« Très bien, allons ailleurs. »

XXX

Ils se retrouvèrent à St Mangouste, dans la même salle d'hôpital. Cette fois, deux lits étaient occupés. Un jeune homme était assis sur une chaise entre eux. « Bonjour, maman, papa. »

« C'est le gosse des Londubat ? » Demanda Voldemort, se déplaçant pour se tenir derrière le Gryffondor.

C'est ça, et ce sont ses parents, que Bellatrix Black a conduit à la folie il y a des années. »

« C'est à pleurer. » Répondit Voldemort.

« Je voulais juste vous dire que je me débrouille très bien cette année. »

« Bluh. » Répondit M. Londubat. (1)

« J'ai de grandes distinctions en Botanique. Tu serais fière, maman. »

Mme Londubat bava sur son oreiller.

« C'est juste embarrassant. » Dit Voldemort, se détournant.

« Bien. » Dit Dumbledore, roulant des yeux derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune. « Passons à autre chose, alors, veux-tu ? »

« C'est le Manoir Bulstrode. » Dit Voldemort, jetant un œil à la pièce. L'ancienne maison avait connu des temps difficiles, les Bulstrode étant loin d'être les Sorciers les plus riches. Pourtant, on avait tenté d'animer les choses. Quelqu'un avait mis des couronnes de Noël autour du cou des elfes de maison mort accrochées aux murs, une touche agréable.

On frappa à la porte. Magnus Bulstrode apparut, répondant aux coups furieux. Snape trébucha dans le froid, accompagné d'une silhouette aux cheveux blancs frissonnant dans un manteau dépenaillé. « Lucius ! (2) » S'exclama Magnus, étreignant son vieil ami. « Comment était Azkaban ? »

« Va te faire foutre, Bulstrode. » Répondit Malfoy, titubant à l'intérieur. « T'as du cognac ? »

« Viens dans le salon ; Je sais que Cissy sera heureuse de te voir. »

« Mon fils est là ? » Demanda Lucius, les yeux pleins d'espoir.

« Hélas, aucun signe de lui. La rumeur dit qu'il est dans les Andes, vivant comme un lama. (3) »

« Tu lui as envoyé une invitation, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, Lucius. Je suppose qu'il ne pense pas qu'il soit sage d'y assister. Pas avec notre Seigneur après lui. »

« Oui, c'est probablement le cas. » Malfoy s'effondra sur une chaise bancale près de la porte. « Ce salaud n'oserait pas voir sa fierté blessée, surtout pas par un garçon de seize ans. » Un elfe de maison apparut avec un verre de cognac. « Tu crois qu'il me haï ? » Demanda Lucius, jetant un œil à sa main droite, mutilé par une balle moldu.

« Haïr est un mot un peu fort, Lucius. » Dit Bulstrode. Il releva l'homme. « Viens maintenant, allons à la fête. On est sur le point de faire le Secret Santa. »

« Génial. » Murmura Lucius. « Excusez-moi si je n'ai pas de cadeau. »

« Naturellement, Lucius. »

Voldemort se tourna vers le fantôme. « Que signifie tout cela ? »

« Tu as une grande influence sur la vie de beaucoup de gens, Tom. » Répondit Dumbledore. « A cause de tes actions, certains ne peuvent pas avoir un joyeux Noël. »

« Oh, vous voulez que j'ai pitié d'eux. »

« Je veux que tu _compatisses_ pour eux. »

Voldemort jeta un coup d'œil à la porte du salon. A travers elle, il pouvait entendre le son de la musique et des rires. « Autre chose à me montrer ? »

« Je pourrais te montrer Pettigrew. Il est toujours étrangler par sa propre main dans la salle à manger des Malfoy. »

« Merlin, j'avais complètement oublié. » Considéra le Seigneur des Ténèbres. « Non, emmenez-moi au prochain fantôme. En espérant qu'il n'est pas aussi horrible que vous. »

Il y eut un long silence de l'autre fantôme. « Tu vois, tu dis ça… »

* * *

 _(1) J'ai tellement eu un fou rire…_

 _(2) On l'avait oublié lui, hein ?!_

 _(3) Les Andes, chaîne de montagnes en Amérique du Sud. Qui a imaginé un lama avec la tête de Draco ? *lève la main*_

 _XXX_

 _L'auteur vient de poster un autre chapitre ~_


	13. Qui mange de l'oie de nos jours ?

_**Bêta :** Non corriger. _

_**/!\ Je suis vraiment un cruche ! J'ai sauté un chapitre ! Au moment où j'allais posté le prochain chapitre, je me suis rendu compte que, mercredi, j'avais posté directement le chapitre 13, au lieu du 12 ! Ça vous a spoiler... Vraiment désolée xD**_

 _ **Donc voilà, le chapitre d'aujourd'hui est celui précédent celui de mercredi dernier ! /!\**_

* * *

Chapitre 12 : Qui mange de l'oie de nos jours ?

Voldemort se réveilla. Il regarda autour de lui. Puis il jeta un regard au manteau de la cheminée. L'horloge était cassée. Il se souvint l'avoir détruit plus tôt.

Un autre fantôme…Voldemort se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. L'ouvrant, il jeta un coup d'œil dans le couloir. Quelque part, loin de là, l'horloge sonna trois coups.

Il attendit, l'œil pressé à l'embrasure de la porte, observant. Après quelques minutes, il ferma la porte et la verrouilla de nouveau. « Le Noël à Venir. » Marmonna-t-il. Si les soi-disant voyants ne pouvaient pas prédire l'avenir, quel espoir avait un fantôme ?

Il se retourna et se heurta à une silhouette qui s'était glissée derrière lui. Elle mesurait deux mètres de haut et était vêtu d'un manteau si noir qu'il semblait absorber la lumière qui l'entourait. Voldemort sentit un vent froid plus froid que tout ce qu'il avait ressenti, que ce soit vivant ou errant comme un spectre en Roumanie pendant tant d'années.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » Demanda Voldemort. La silhouette fit un geste avec ses mains, comme pour dire : _putain devine_. « Vous êtes le Fantôme du Noël à Venir ? » Demanda Voldemort. La silhouette qui le surplombait hocha la tête. Son visage était couvert et les traits impossibles à distinguer. « Alors vous allez me montrer l'avenir. » La silhouette souleva la main et fit un geste vers la porte derrière lui. Voldemort tourna la poignée et l'ouvrit, sans savoir à quoi s'attendre.

XXX

Il se retrouva dehors. L'aire était chaud, non pas à cause du soleil d'été, mais à cause des ruines fumantes autour de lui. Voldemort jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui, remarquant la tour de l'horloge de Poudlard, dont l'horloge avait été soufflée par une sorte d'explosion. La silhouette se tenait à côté de lui, semblant suivre chacun de ses mouvements, concordant ses pas, comme s'il le gardait. « Qu'est-ce je dois faire de ça ? » Demanda Voldemort. « Ai-je triomphé ? »

La silhouette montra le centre de la cour. Une personne gisait là, recouvert sans cérémonie d'un drap blanc. Autour de lui, d'autres corps étaient placés dans des cercueils en bois. Voldemort reconnu certains d'entre eux. Et d'autres qu'il n'avait jamais vus de sa vie. Curieusement, l'un des cercueils fermés mesurait deux mètres de long et 30 centimètre de large. Il ne savait pas trop quoi en penser.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait de celui-ci ? » Un sorcier croque-mort et son assistant se tenaient devant le cadavre recouvert d'un drap, le regardant avec dégout.

« Mettez-le dans le bucher des débris. Impossible qu'il ait un enterrement convenable. » Répondit le croque-mort à son pupille.

XXX

Il s'était à nouveau téléporté. Dans la salle à manger du manoir Malfoy. La pièce était vide, tous les meubles avaient été enlevés. La cheminée massive n'était pas allumée. Seule la lanterne d'une personne illuminait la pièce.

Une porte s'ouvrit, une femme aux cheveux clairs apparut. « Lucius, la calèche est là. »

Malfoy se tourna vers sa femme. Il avait une moustache, montrant que le temps avait passé. (1) « Juste un instant de plus. »

Narcissa s'approcha de son mari et lui serra la main. « Nous reviendrons un jour. »

« C'est de moins en moins probable. » Lucius jeta un coup d'œil à la pièce. « Ils nous enfermerons pour toujours, si les Sangs de Bourbe ont ce qu'ils veulent. »

« T'attendais-tu à autre chose ? » Demanda Narcissa. « Il y a des gens au Ministère qui diront du bien de nous. »

« Hourra. » Dit Lucius, ne semblant pas du tout joyeux.

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Lucius. »

« Non… » Dit Malfoy, se tournant vers l'espace autrefois occupé par un trône. « C'est la sienne. Joyeux Noël, Narcissa. »

« Joyeux Noël, Lucius. »

XXX

Ils étaient partis du Manoir Malfoy. Voldemort regarda autour de lui, essayant de se repérer. Quand il avait voyagé avec les fantômes précédents, le déplacement avait été si doux qu'il ne l'avait pas remarqué. Le Fantôme du Noël à Venir était loin d'être doux.

Il reconnut l'endroit. « C'est le cimetière de Little Hangleton. » Dit Voldemort, se tournant vers le fantôme. « Pourquoi sommes-nous là ? »

Le fantôme leva la main et pointa un endroit. Voldemort suivit le geste vers une silhouette solitaire debout devant une pierre tombale nouvellement érigée. Il avança, et se renfrogna. « Potter. »

Harry Potter se tenait devant la tombe, les mains dans les poches. Il avait aussi une moustache. (2) Il se retourna et fit un geste à quelqu'un. « Prêt, Ron ! »

« Ok, dégage du chemin ! »

Harry s'éloigna de la pierre tombale, qui fut soudainement éclairé par deux lumières. Quelques secondes plus tard, la pierre tombale fut arrachée de son support par le pare-chocs et la calandre d'une Ford Anglia bleue.

« D'un coup ! » Cria Harry en tapant dans ses mains.

Voldemort jeta un coup d'œil à la pierre tombale, ses craintes se révélant justes en lisant le nom.

 **Thomas Elvis Jedusor**

« Non ! » Cria Voldemort, se tournant vers le fantôme. « Esprit ! Cela ne peut pas être mon destin ! »

La silhouette hocha la tête.

« Esprit, si je devais changer, accepter l'Esprit de Noël, que se passerait-il alors ? Est-ce que je me retrouverais dans la même situation ? »

La silhouette resta silencieuse un instant, puis elle fit un geste quelque peu ambigu avec sa tête.

« Désolé, c'était un oui ou un non ? »

Le fantôme fit le même geste.

« D'accord, très bien. Si ça veut dire que je pourrais vivre, je le ferai ! Juste laisse-moi tranquille ! »

XXX

« Laisse-moi tranquille ! » Voldemort tomba de sa chaise, s'agitant dans son sommeil. Surpris, il s'assit. Il était de retour au Manoir Malfoy. La lumière pénétrait la pièce par un interstice entre les rideaux. Il s'approcha et les écarta.

C'était le matin. Le Jour de Noël. Il ouvrit la fenêtre et sortit sa tête. Un elfe de maison était en bas, pelletant la neige de la terrasse. « Hey, quel est ton nom ? » Cria Voldemort.

« Honky, monsieur. » Répondit l'elfe de maison, apparemment effrayé par la figure au-dessus de lui.

« Honky, je veux que tu ailles au marché des sorciers et que tu trouves trois des plus grosses oies que tu peux obtenir. » Il jeta des galions à l'elfe. « Si tu le fais dans l'heure, je ne te ferai pas nourrir les dragons sauvages pour m'amuser ! »

« Tout de suite, monsieur ! »

« Que faire, que faire ? » Se demanda Voldemort en fermant la fenêtre. « Je dois faire amende honorable. »

XXX

Neville Londubat dormait profondément dans son lit lorsqu'un fort crack l'effraya. La vue du Seigneur des Ténèbres se tenant au-dessus de lui ne le calma pas.

« V- » Hurla Neville. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui plaqua la main sur la bouche.

« Chut. Je voulais juste te dire que je suis désolé d'avoir fait torturer tes parents jusqu'à la folie. J'ai un peu exagéré. Prends cette oie de Noël gratuite en gage d'excuses. » Il jeta l'oiseau mort sur les genoux de Neville et disparut avec un autre crack.

« C'est quoi ce bordel ? » Dit Neville en scrutant autour de lui.

XXX

Harry était en train de lire quand il entendit un petit tapotement sur la fenêtre à côté de lui. Y jetant un coup d'œil, il ne vit rien. Haussant les épaules, il retourna à son livre.

Uns seconde plus tard, une grosse pierre brisa la fenêtre, atterrissant sur la table de la Salle Commune dans une douche de verre brisé et de neige. Harry se précipita vers la fenêtre et l'ouvrit, regardant attentivement vers la neige.

« Salut, Potter ! » Il suivit la voix et haleta en voyant Voldemort, se tenant près de la Forêt Interdite comme s'il était propriétaire de l'endroit. « Désolé pour la fenêtre. J'ai essayé d'utiliser des cailloux, mais tu ne répondais pas. »

« Tom, qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? » Cria Harry. « Et comment t'es parvenu jusqu'au terrain de Poudlard ? »

« Ne fais pas attention à ça. Je voulais juste te dire, nous avons eu des différends, et je sais que j'ai tué tes parents et plusieurs autres de tes proches, et que j'aimerais idéalement te tuer aussi, mais comme c'est Noël, j'aimerais te proposer une trêve ! Il n'y aura pas de tentative d'assassinat avant le 1er janvier contre toi ou l'un de tes amis et alliés. Est-ce que c'est ok ? On est cool ? »

« T'es sérieux ? T'es littéralement un Hitler Sorcier. Ca ne réglera pas les choses. »

« Je n'ai pas pu t'entendre avec le vent, mais merci ! Prends cette oie en guise de plus amples remerciements. »

Harry se baissa alors qu'un gros oiseau mort traversait la fenêtre. Quand il jeta un coup d'œil dehors, le Seigneur des Ténèbres était parti.

« Ok, c'est officiel, cette fic a déraillé. »

XXX

La salle à manger du Manoir Bulstrode était plein à craquer, mais un lourd silence planait au-dessus de la pièce comme un nuage malveillant, ou un pet dans un ascenseur bondé.

Lucius prit paresseusement son bol de flocons d'avoine, cueillant les raisins secs (Narcissa savait qu'il ne les aimait pas, mais à chaque putain de fois !). Il jeta un coup d'œil au siège vide à côté de lui et soupira. « Joyeux Noël à moi. »

Soudain, il y eut un bruit au-dessus d'eux, des bruits de pas sur le toit. Les invités regardèrent le plafond, confus. Plusieurs Mangemorts tirèrent leurs baguettes. « Est-ce l'Ordre ? » Demanda quelqu'un.

« Le Père Noël ? » Demanda un autre.

Un seconde plus tard, quelque chose tomba dans la cheminée.

Malheureusement pour l'intrus, le feu était allumé. « Putain ! Que quelqu'un me fasse sortir ! »

Plusieurs Mangemorts lancèrent un Aguamenti à la figure grillant, éteignant les flammes, mais répandant de la fumée dans la pièce. Quand la suie et la fumée se dissipèrent, ils suffoquèrent à la vue. C'était le Seigneur des Ténèbres, debout devant eux dans un costume de Père Noël légèrement brûlé et trempé.

Bizarrement, il n'avait pas l'air furieux. Du moins, il avait l'ait moins furieux que d'habitude.

« Joyeux Noël, tout le monde ! » Dit Voldemort en riant. Ce n'était pas un joli rire, et plusieurs des Mangemorts s'évanouirent de pur choc.

« M-mon Seigneur, quel honneur inattendu. » Dit Bulstrode en bondissant de la tête de la table.

« Mes bien-aimés disciples, j'ai été une figure malveillante en cette période de fête. Il a fallu trois fantômes pour me montrer mes erreurs. J'apporte des cadeaux pour tous ! En premier, bien sûr, pour mes chers Malfoy. »

Voldemort se retourna et sortit un sac frétillant de la cheminée. Le renversant, une figurine ligotée en tomba sur la table de la salle à manger, renversant des assiettes de bacon et d'œufs.

« Draco ! »

Draco leva les yeux, écarquillés de confusion et de peur. Voldemort retira la chaussette de sa bouche. « Cher Draco, tu as trahi notre cause, et pour cela, tu dois en payer le prix. » Le Seigneur des Ténèbres sortit sa baguette.

« Mon Seigneur, non ! » Narcissa se prépara à se précipiter sur le chemin de la malédiction.

« -Mais pas aujourd'hui. » Il lança un sort, détachant le garçon. « Aujourd'hui, c'est Noël, et cela doit être passé avec les êtres chers. Considère cela comme mon seul acte de pitié. »

Draco s'assit, se frottant les mains. « Euh, merci. »

« Pas de problème, prends une oie. »

« Je ne préférerais pas. »

« _Prends cette putain d'oie._ » Siffla Voldemort, les yeux rougeoyants.

Draco prit la putain d'oie.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres gloussa, puis se tourna vers Lucius. « Mon cher ami, et loyal fidèle, j'ai un autre cadeau pour toi. » Il sortit une petite boite, enveloppé d'un ruban. « Ne sois pas timide, ouvre-le. »

Lucius obéi, défaisant le ruban et retirant le couvercle. Ses yeux s'élargirent en voyant ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. Avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, la vipère s'élança hors de la boite et planta ses crocs dans le cou de l'ainé Malfoy. L'homme aux cheveux blonds tomba par terre en criant.

« C'est pour m'avoir traité de salaud hier, espèce d'hypocrite de mes deux ! » Rit Voldemort. Il se retourna vers la foule abasourdie. « Demain, nous reprendrons le plan de la mort de Potter. Pour l'instant, célébrons ! »

Et c'est ce qu'ils firent. Même Lucius réussit à s'amuser, bien qu'il ne pût manger des aliments solides avec sa gorge trop enflée à cause de venin de vipère.

Par une fenêtre, la grande silhouette encapuchonnée observait en silence. Une main se leva et retira la capuche. Vassago sourit au tableau. « Alors, comment était-ce comme cadeau de Noël, Albus ? »

Il ouvrit le devant de la cape, se révélant ainsi perché sur les épaules du Directeur. Le vieux Directeur gloussa. « C'était le meilleur cadeau qu'on aurait pu me faire, mon petit démon. »

Le fantôme de Merope Gaunt se manifesta à côté d'eux. « Puis-je retourner en Enfer maintenant ? »

« Ne gâche pas le moment ! » Siffla Vassago.

De retour à l'intérieur, assis à la tête de table entouré des acclamations de ses disciples, Voldemort se laissa à sourire. Ceci, vraiment, était la raison d'être des vacances. Pourtant, quelque chose le titillait, comme s'il avait oublié quelque chose d'important.

Un seconde plus tard, il se leva de sa chaise. « _Queudver !_ »

XXX

« _S'il vous plait…_ » Gargouilla Pettigrew. Ses paroles ne furent pas entendues dans la maison vide. « _Au secours…_ »

* * *

 _(1)_ _Mon petit Lucius a une moustaaaache ~_

 _(2)_ _Bon sang… *pleure de rire*_

 _XXX_

 _J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisirs à lire et traduire ces trois chapitres sur le thème de Noël, ils m'ont bien fait marrer ! Et qu'est-ce que qu'on peut en tirer d'ailleurs… ?_

 _Que Voldemort est vraiment débile ! xD_

 **Réponse Guest :**

 _ **Cocolita :** Mon chat va bien ! xD En tout cas, il va beaucoup mieux depuis qu'on lui traite les puces, il était tellement épuisé à force de se gratter aux murs et se mordre sans cesse, j'étais triste de le voir comme ça :/ _

_Moi j'aimerais trop avoir le retourneur de temps *-*_

 **Fin Réponse Guest.**


	14. Le Plaisir Coupable de Snape

_Salut salut ~_

 **Bêta :** _Pas encore corrigé._

 ** _/!\ Ce chapitre à bel et bien déjà été poster ! J'ai simplement sauté un chapitre sans le faire exprès mercredi dernier, donc je vous invite à lire le chapitre précédent ! /!\_**

 _Merci pour vos reviews et bonne lecture ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous fera autant rire qu'à moi !_

* * *

Chapitre 13 : Le Plaisir Coupable de Snape

 _« Es-tu sûr que ça marchera ? »_

 _« Bien sûr ! Quelles sont les chances qu'il ait lu Dickens ? »_

Harry frappa à la porte entrouverte. « Directeur ? »

« _Oh, bon sang, reste calme_. Entre, Harry ! »

Harry entra dans la pièce pour trouver le professeur assis à son bureau, lisant une copie à l'envers de _Un Chant de Noël_. (1) « Ha, Harry ! Quelle agréable surprise. Tu m'as surpris en train de lire seul, dans mon bureau. »

« Ok, et pourquoi Vassago est déguisé en lampadaire ? »

« Il l'est ? Je n'avais pas remarqué. »

Vassago sortit l'ampoule de sa bouche et sourit. « Salut, Harry. Tu es impatient d'être en vacances ? »

« Tu l'es ? » Demanda Harry. « Je ne pensais pas que Noël était ton genre. »

« Tu plaisantes ? Consommation effréné et voracité, Noël, c'est de la meeeerde ! »

« Que puis-je faire pour toi, Harry ? » Demanda Dumbledore.

« J'ai reçu mon Secret Santa par la hibou-poste ce matin. » Commença Harry, tirant un bout de parchemin de sa poche. « Je me demandais si je pourrais être réaffecté. »

« J'ai peur que ce ne soit pas comme ça que le Secret Santa fonctionne, Harry. » Répondit Dumbledore. Harry ne fit qu'hausser les épaules.

« Mais, la personne à qui je suis censé offrir un cadeau… »

« Je suis sûr que tu trouveras la chose parfaite pour il ou elle. » Répondit Dumbledore.

« …Je ne suis pas sûr. »

« Ne considère pas ça comme un défi, mais comme une aventure. »

« …C'est vrai, merci, Directeur. »

« Pas de problème, ferme la porte derrière toi. »

Harry partit, déconfit. En fermant la porte, il entendit Vassago chuchoter. « _Maintenant, nous aurons besoin d'une très grande cape pour la Phase Trois…_ »

« _Je pense qu'Hagrid a quelque chose… Mais comment allons-nous nous y faufilé ?_ »

En bas de l'escalier, il baissa les yeux vers le parchemin dans ses mains.

 _Severus Snape_

« Putain. »

XXX

« Malfoy… »

« Qui est ce Malfoy ? Je m'appelle Mike Hunt ! Oh, salut, Potter. »

« Je me demandais si tu savais ce que le Professeur Snape aime. »

Malfoy passa un doigt sur sa moustache Groucho Marx. « Hmmm, c'est délicat. Je suppose qu'on t'a attribué Snape pour le Secret Santa. »

« Correct. Qui as-tu eu ? »

« Weasley. Sais-tu s'il aime les araignées ? »

« Ce n'est pas le cas. »

« Excellent ! Maintenant, Snape, voyons voir… Pour être honnête, Harry, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. »

« Tu dois en avoir une idée ! C'est ton Chef de Maison, ton Parrain. Tu lui as sûrement déjà fait des cadeaux. »

« Oui, mais il n'a jamais semblé aimer quoi que ce soit. Je lui ai acheté un chaudron en étain auto-mélangeur l'année dernière, et il s'en sert pour stocker l'excrément de dragon. »

« Quelle recette de potion a besoin d'excrément de dragon ? »

« Aucune, que je sache. Je pense qu'il le déteste. »

« Super. Merci pour ton aide, Malfoy. »

« Pas de problème. Tu connais autre chose que Ron n'aime pas ? »

XXX

Harry trouva Vassago dans une salle vide au septième étage. « Tu invoques quelque chose ? » Demanda-t-il en jetant un œil au pentagramme du démon.

« Oui, c'est quelque chose pour Dumbledore. Lui et moi collaborons pour un cadeau. »

« Qui est ta cible ? »

« Malfoy. »

« Je vois. Qu'est-ce qu'il veut ? »

« Voir sa famille pour Noël. »

« C'est très gentil de ta part, Vassago. »

« Ouais, le problème, c'est que notre plan est devenu un peu complexe. »

Une seconde plus tard, une fissure se forma au centre du pentagramme. Des cris bruyants remplirent la pièce, et Harry dû se boucher les oreilles avec ses mains. Vassago releva sa manche et se pencha vers l'intérieur, ayant l'air à la recherche de quelque chose. Il sortit finalement une femme translucide et se tortillant de la fissure, qui se referma rapidement.

« Où suis-je ? » Demanda le fantôme en regardant autour d'elle.

« Tu es Merope Gaunt ? »

« Oui. »

« Bien, va dans le sac à l'épreuve des fantômes. »

Harry attendit patiemment jusqu'à ce que le démon en ait fini avec ses…affaires. « Vassago, je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je vais offrir à Snape pour Noël. »

Vassago se frotta le menton de façon pensive. « As-tu essayé de l'espionner ? Quand je veux apprendre les secrets de quelqu'un, je surveille chacun de ses mouvements. Quand il mange, quand il dort, quand il est sous la douche… »

« M'as-tu déjà espionné sous la douche ? » Demanda Harry.

« Bien sûr que non ! » Le démon avait l'air choqué. « Sur une remarque sans rapport, tu devrais te laver plus souvent derrière les oreilles. »

XXX

C'était la veille de Noël, et Harry observait Snape depuis trois jours. Pendant ce temps, il avait appris trois choses. Un : que Snape était un Mangemort (prends ça, Dumbledore !) ; Deux : que Snape avait une cible avec le visage d'Harry au-dessus de sa cheminée ; Et trois : que Snape était vraiment, vraiment, vraiment ennuyeux. »

Harry étouffa un bâillement sous sa Cape d'Invisibilité. Snape avait passé les trois dernières heures à composer un puzzle représentant la rébellion des Gobelins de 1322. Une minute plus tard, il jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge, qui sonna une heure, et bâilla. Il se leva et se dirigea vers sa cible Harry Potter et l'enleva du mur, révélant un coffre-fort.

Harry se pencha vers l'avant. Maintenant nous arrivions à quelque chose.

Snape entre la combinaison et ouvrit le coffre-fort, en sortant plusieurs bouts de papiers. Harry avança doucement, regardant par-dessus l'épaule du Maitre de Potion. Ce qu'il vit lui fit chuter sa mâchoire.

XXX

Harry ouvrit la porte du bureau de Dumbledore, ce qui poussa Vassago à retirer les yeux de sa boule de cristal. « Harry, ce n'est pas le bon moment. »

« Snape veut baiser ma mère ! » Cria Harry, puis il se pencha et vomit par terre.

« Alors j'en déduis que tu lis aussi sa fanfiction ? (2) »

« Il garde une mèche de ses cheveux dans une boite sous son lit ! »

« C'est vraiment rude. J'adorerais t'aider, Harry, mais je suis en plein milieu de quelque chose. »

Une silhouette blanche glissa dans le bureau par une fenêtre ouverte. « Il est prêt pour la Phase Deux, démon. » Dit le fantôme de Merope Gaunt.

« Bien. » Vassago prit un talkie-walkie. « Petit Canaille à Big-D, la mère a quitté le nid de la vipère. Je répète, la mère a quitté le nid de la vipère. Commencez la Phase Deux, terminé. »

« Bien reçu, Petite Canaille. La Phase Deux est lancée, terminé. »

Vassago posa la radio et regarda Harry. « C'est une longue histoire. »

« Je m'en fiche. »

« Ok, bien, tu n'as pas besoin d'être un con pour ça. »

XXX

« C'est dur, mon pote. » Dit Draco en tapotant le dos d'Harry. Les deux étaient dans le garde-manger de Poudlard, en train de piller la réserve de Bièraubeurre de Dobby.

« Qu'est-ce que je vais faire, Draco ? Tout ce que j'ai appris en espionnant Snape, c'est qu'il est chiant et qu'il est un auteur prolifique de fiction avec ma mère. »

« Eh bien, de toute évidence, ta mère devait être assez importante pour Snape, d'une manière un peu tordue. » Dit Draco. « J'ai entendu papa dire que lui et ta mère étaient étrangement proches pendant leurs années d'écoles. »

« Oh, Merlin ! Es-tu en train de dire qu'il a peut-être baisé ma mère ? »

« Non. » Dit rapidement Draco. « Je dis que clairement, elle comptait beaucoup pour lui. »

Harry soupira, descendant une autre bouteille de Bièraubeurre. « Mais en quoi ça m'aide pour le Secret Santa ? »

« Penses-y, qu'est-ce que Snape veut vraiment, vraiment ? »

Soudain, la porte du garde-manger s'ouvrit. « Malfoy ! Dieu merci, je t'ai trouvé ! Tu dois aller dans ce sac ! » Dit Vassago en tenant un sac en toile de jute.

« Quoi ? Pourquoi ? »

« Pas le temps ! » Dit Vassago en prenant le Serpentard et le fourrant la tête la première dans le sac. « Hey, Harry, tu as trouvé ce que tu vas offrir à Snape ? »

Harry réfléchit un instant, puis sourit. « Oui, je crois que oui. »

XXX

Snape se réveilla dans l'obscurité. Quelqu'un avait débranché sa veilleuse Coupe de Feu. « Hé ? » Cria-t-il, s'asseyant et tâtonnant pour trouver sa baguette.

« Severus. »

Les torches murales s'allumèrent, éclairant la pièce. Là, brillant dans la lumière, se tenait Lily Potter. Snape faillit tomber.

« L-lily. »

« Joyeux Noël, Severus. » Dit l'apparition, se rapprochant du lit.

« Lily, je suis désolé. » Les émotions que Snape avait retenues depuis si longtemps surgirent. « Je suis désolé pour tout ! »

« Severus. » Le fantôme se pencha sur le lit. Snape tomba en arrière, les yeux écarquillés de terreur. Elle se pencha vers son oreille. « Je te pardonne. »

Les lumières s'éteignirent. Snape s'assit et lança un Lumos. La chambre était vide. « Lily… » Dit-il, les larmes aux yeux pour la première fois depuis cette nuit, il y a seize ans. « Merci. »

La porte s'ouvrit, et Lily y fit apparaître sa tête. « Pourrais-tu brûler les histoires que tu écris sur nous ? Elles sont vraiment, vraiment, vraiment flippantes. »

« Euh, bien sûr. » Dit Snape, rougissant. « Je peux garder les cheveux ? »

« Ce n'est pas à discuter. » Dit Lily, avant de claquer la porte.

Dans le salon de Snape, 'Lily Potter' vida le contenu du coffre-fort de Snape dans la cheminée. A moment où elle quitta les appartements de Snape et atteignit le portait de la Grosse Dame, le Polynectar s'estompa.

« Wow, c'était vraiment pathétique. » Dit Harry, s'effondrant sur une chaise. « J'emmerde le Secret Santa. » Marmonna-t-il.

Alors qu'il prenait un de ses manuels scolaires, il soupira. « Je me demande qui était mon Secret Santa. »

Une seconde plus tard, une pierre brisa la fenêtre à côté de lui.

* * *

 _(1) Conte de Charles Dickens._

 _(2) Dois-je en conclure ce que je dois en conclure ?_


	15. SATIRE POLITIQUE

**Bêta :** _Non corrigé_

 **Réponse Guest :**

 **hitori :** _C'est pas bien grave, l'essentiel c'est que tu sois là maintenant ;)_

 **Fin Réponse Guest.**

 _Merci pour vos reviews et bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

Chapitre 14 : SATIRE POLITIQUE

« Comment étaient tes vacances, Harry ? »

Harry regarda ses deux amis, tout juste rentrés à Poudlard du sein de leurs familles non-mortes. « Bizarre. » Répondit-il en se souvenant de l'oie.

« Je vois ce que tu veux dire. » Dit Ron en s'asseyant à la table et en se servant une potion de jus de citrouille. « Quelqu'un m'a envoyé une boîte d'araignées pour Noël. »

Plus loin sur la table, Malfoy leva son poing. « Oui ! »

« Qu'est-ce que t'as, Mike ? »

« Rien. Oups, je veux dire, _nada_. »

Hermione fronça les sourcils et regarda Harry. « Entre vous et moi, je pense que quelque chose ne va pas avec Mike Hunt. »

« Oui, quelque chose de très louche. » Ajouta Ron.

« Je pense qu'il y a plus à propos de Mike Hunt que l'on ne le pense. »

« Oui, une profondeur surprenante, peut-être. »

« Assez d'humour grossier. » Dit Harry, poussant une copie de la Gazette des Sorciers de l'autre côté de la table. « Avez-vous vu les nouvelles ? »

Hermione jeta un œil à la une. _« Scrimgeour reçoit un vote de défiance. Une élection anticipée se tiendra._ (1) »

« Oui, je peux lire par moi-même, Hermione. » Dit-il avec un claquement hargneux.

« Ron, tout le monde sait que tu ne sais pas lire. »

« Je ne _lis_ _pas_. Il y a une différence. »

Hermione posa le papier. « Juste ce dont nous avons besoin, plus d'instabilité dans le Ministère de la Magie. Qui, d'après vous, gagnera les élections ? »

« Il est encore trop tôt pour le dire. Jusqu'à présent, Scrimgeour n'a pas d'opposition. » Répondit Harry.

« Vraiment ? »

« Eh bien, qui serait assez stupide pour se présenter comme Ministre de la Magie ? Ce serait comme si un panneau géant 'Tuez-Moi' était peint sur ton dos. »

« M. Potter. » Une main saisit Harry par le col de sa chemise et le tira sur ses pieds. C'était Snape. « Le Directeur et le démon veulent vous parler. »

Harry soupira et laissa ses amis, Snape suivant de près. Hermione et Ron les regardèrent partir. « Snape agit vraiment bizarrement ces derniers temps. » Dit Ron.

« Oui, tu te souviens comme il était en colère quand Katie Bell a été ensorcelé par ce collier destiné à Dumbledore ? »

« …Pas vraiment. »

« Oh, peu importe, alors. »

XXX

« Harry ! » Dumbledore se leva de son bureau au moment où le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu entra dans le bureau. Vassago se tenait derrière lui, ayant l'air grave. « Nous avons un problème au Ministère. »

« Je sais, Scrimgeour se présente à la réélection. J'ai lu le journal. »

« C'était l'édition du matin, voici le journal de midi. » Le démon jeta la dernière édition de la Gazette du Sorcier à Harry.

« _Adversaire surprise au poste de Scrimgeour._ »

« Oui, je peux le lire moi-même, Directeur. »

« J'essaie juste d'être utile. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si mauvais ? »

Vassago s'approcha de la cheminée et prit une poignée de poudre de Cheminette dans un pot. « Ce serait mieux pour toi et le lecteur si on vous montrais. »

XXX

Harry tomba la tête la première dans l'atrium du Ministère de la Magie. Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis le combat du printemps précédent. Ils n'avaient toujours pas enlevé les tâches de sang sur le marbre. Une scène avait été installée au centre de la salle, avec deux podiums vides. Une foule de Sorciers, de politiciens et de journalistes étaient assis devant la scène.

« Bienvenue au premier débat de l'élection du Ministre de la Magie. » Déclara une voix familière. « Je suis Lee Jordan, journaliste junior pour le Sorcellerie-Info, et avec moi, Celestina Warbeck, du Sorcière-Hebdo- »

« Salut, les chouchous. »

« Et Luna Lovegood, représentante du Chicaneur. »

« Salade de crevettes. »

« Quoi ? »

« Désolée, j'étais en train de commander mon déjeuner. » Dit Luna en jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus le serveur. « Heureuse d'être ici avec tous les Nargoles et les invités de marques. »

« …Bien. Il est temps de rencontrer nos deux candidats. Représentant du Parti de la Stabilité, veuillez accueillir Rufus Scrimgeour. » Il y eut un léger tonnerre d'applaudissements lorsque le Ministre au poste prit la première place sur le podium.

« En deuxième, nous avons le Représentant, Tom Jedusor Jr., représentant le parti fraichement formé, Tuer Tous Les Moldus. »

Harry, qui avait accepté une coupe de champagne d'un serveur, le cracha rapidement au visage d'une malheureuse sorcière. « Jedusor ? »

Le second candidat prit le podium. « Ravie d'être ici, bande de merdeux. » Dit Voldemort. Du moins, Harry était à peu près certain que c'était Voldemort. La colossale fausse barbe et le faux cache-œil rendaient la chose difficile à dire.

« Maintenant, il est temps pour les discours d'ouverture, vous avez chacun une minute pour énoncer vos valeurs fondamentales, ou, en tant que politiciens, votre manque de valeurs. Ministre Scrimgeour, vous pouvez commencer. »

« Merci, Jordan. » Le Ministre se redressa et fit face à l'auditoire. « Sorcières et Sorciers de la presse et du grand public, en ces temps sombres… »

XXX

Harry fut brutalement poussé par Vassago. « Huh, quoi ? »

« Tu ronflais. » Répondit le démon.

« Oh, combien de temps j'ai dormi ? »

« …Merci. » Termina Scrimgeour, et il s'assit.

« Oh, euh, merci, Monsieur le Ministre, pour le discours, même s'il a duré vingt minutes de plus que prévu. M. Jedusor, vous pouvez maintenant parler. »

« Merci, Fiente de Moldu. » Dit Voldemort. « Nous sommes confrontés à une période sombre dans le Monde des Sorciers. Les Moldus sont trois fois plus nombreux que les voix de vote Sang-Pur, et les rues des communautés sorcières sont remplies de racailles. Ces Moldus entrent dans notre société sans être contrôlés, et ils apportent avec eux le crime, la drogue, ce sont des meurtriers, des violeurs, et je suppose que certains d'entre eux sont de bonne personnes. J'étais là quand le Ministère de la Magie a été attaqué l'année dernière, et je me souviens avoir vu des milliers de Moldus acclamer dans les rues. Nous devons renforcer notre communauté en supprimant ces personnes malveillantes, donnant ainsi aux Sangs-Pur de meilleures opportunités d'emploi et de prospérités. Rendons plus grande la Grande-Bretagne Magique. »

Un chœur d'applaudissements jaillit du coin de la pièce, où plusieurs dizaine de personnes avec des masques en forme de crâne faisaient une ovation, debout.

« C'était les paroles très… Intéressantes du candidat Jedusor. Maintenant, commençons par le débat proprement dit, notre première question… »

« Est-il vrai que vous êtes Voldemort déguisé ? » Cria Harry du fond de la salle.

« Ce n'était pas ma question, mais je vais m'en contenter. M. Jedusor, comment répondez-vous ? »

« Si je peux parler. » L'un des Mangemorts retira son masque, révélant Lucius Malfoy avec une moustache et une casquette 'Rendre la Grande-Bretagne Encore Plus Grande'. « Le seigneur des Ténèbres n'aurait jamais recours à des mesures aussi dégradante que se déguiser et se présenter à des fonctions publiques, n'est-ce pas, Mon Seigneur ? (2)»

« …Hum, Nope. » Répondit Jedusor.

« Je n'ai rien à ajouter. »

XXX

Harry, Dumbledore et Vassago se retirèrent à la cantine du Ministère pour le gin et les biscuits. « Comment compte-t-il gagner les élections avec un tel discours anti-Moldus ? » Demanda Harry.

« Crois-le ou non, il est actuellement en tête dans les sondages. » Dit Vassago, étudiant un certain résultat de sondage.

« Quoi ? Comment le public peut-il soutenir un tel racisme flagrant ? »

« Ils semblent l'ignorer. » Dit Vassago. « Le candidat Jedusor est pour la construction d'un mur qui empêcherait les Moldus d'entrer au Chemin de Traverse, mais il fait aussi campagne pour des réglementations commerciales plus souples, des tarifs plus élevés vis-à-vis des français et une armée de Sorciers plus puissante, ce à quoi les membres les plus conservateurs de la Communauté Sorcière sont favorables. »

« Mais ça n'a aucun sens. »

« La politique a-t-elle un sens ? » Demanda Dumbledore en remuant son gin d'une manière songeuse.

« De plus, Scrimgeour est une poule mouillé. Il est incompétent, ce qui lui donne un avantage politique, mais est ennuyeux et froid. Les gens semblent aimer quand Jedusor fait des erreurs, des mensonges ou jette un sort mortel sur un journaliste. Il a l'air faillible, humain. »

« Nous devons l'arrêter. » Dit Harry.

« Il n'y a qu'un moyen. » Répondit Vassago. « Mais tu ne vas pas l'aimer. »

XXX

« _Potter se joint à la course du Ministère ! Le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu pour défier Jedusor/Scrimgeour._ »

« Vous allez arrêter de lire les gros titres à haute voix ? » Craqua Harry.

« Désolé, Harry ». Hermione abaissa le journal. « Tu es sûr de pouvoir faire ça ? Tu es terriblement jeune pour être Ministre de la Magie. »

« Apparemment, il y a une faille dans la loi électorale qui fait que si on jette assez d'argent au Magenmagot, on peut tout faire. » Répondit Harry. « Ce qui explique beaucoup de choses sur le Monde des Sorciers, maintenant que j'y pense. »

Ron s'approcha de la table de la bibliothèque et s'assit. « Bonjour, Harry, Hermione. »

« Ron, qu'est-ce que tu portes ? » Demanda Hermione, les yeux grands ouverts avec horreur.

Ron jeta un coup d'œil à sa casquette. « Quoi ? Papa l'a eu au travail. »

« Ton père soutient Jedusor ? »

« Il dit qu'il va améliorer les conditions de vie des Sangs-pur de la classe ouvrière. » Déclara Ron sur la défensive.

« Ron, c'est Voldemort ! » Siffla Harry avec colère.

Ron haussa les épaules. « Oui, mais, les boulots. »

« Je suis avec toi, Harry, jusqu'au bout. » Dit Hermione.

« Fantastique, il ne reste que 51% du Monde des Sorciers. »

« Tant que tu te comportes avec honnêteté et compassion, je suis sûr que tout ira pour le mieux. »

« …Tu ne connais pas grand-chose de la politique, n'est-ce pas, Hermione ? »

XXX

« M. Potter, est-ce vrai que vous violez des bébés ? »

Harry, qui jusque-là jouissait d'un après-midi relativement paisible à Pré-au-Lard, se rétracta devant le journaliste. « Quoi ? Non ! »

« Donc il n'y a aucune vérité dans la campagne publicitaire de Jedusor ? »

« Quelle campagne publicitaire ? »

Le journaliste fit un signe vers un panneau publicitaire au-dessus de chez Honeyduke :

 **UN VOTE POUR UN POTTER EST UN VOTE POUR UN PEDOPHILE !**

- _Payé par les Mangemorts pour Voldemort Tom Jedusor_

En dessous, se trouvait une image mal montée d'Harry à la porte d'un van, la fenêtre baissé et une main faisant signe. « Oh, nom de Dieu. » Murmura Harry. « Qui lui a appris à utiliser Photoshop ? »

XXX

 _« M. Jedusor, Harry Potter vous a accusé de répandre de faux faits au public. »_

 _« Je préfère les considérer comme des 'vérités alternatives'. »_

 _« … Donc, des mensonges. »_

 _« Non, la vérité, d'un certain point de vue. »_

 _« …D'un faux point de vue ? »_

 _« Ecoutez, ce ne sont que des fausses rumeurs diffusées par Potter. Vous allez le croire ? Il viole des bébés ? »_

 _« C'est ce que vous dites. »_

 _« Je n'ai pas dit ça. »_

 _« Vous venez de le faire. »_

 _« Plus de commentaires. Avada Kedavra ! »_

XXX

Harry éteint la radio et s'effondra sur une chaise. Le Ministère lui avait donné un bureau à partir duquel il pouvait mener sa campagne. Malheureusement, ils l'avaient placé juste à côté de Jedusor. Par la porte ouverte, Harry regarda Voldemort passer, suivi de plusieurs Mangemorts traînant un sac lourd d'où semblait couler de la confiture.

« Ne les laisse pas t'énerver, Harry. » Dit Vassago. « Tu es le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu, pas le Garçon-Qui-Perdra. »

Une brique traversa la fenêtre derrière le bureau d'Harry. « _VIOLEUR DE BÉBÉ !_ » Cria une voix dans la rue.

« Ignore-le. » Vassago s'approcha de la fenêtre, prit une grenade dans un seau et la jeta dehors. Il y eut une explosion, suivit de cris. « Là, Voldemort est maintenant en baisse… de trois points. »

« _Ma jambe ! J'ai perdu ma jambe !_ »

« Trois et quart. »

« Arrête de tuer les Sorciers beaufs. » Dit Harry. « Je t'ai dit que je voulais gagner cette élection honnêtement. »

« Harry, c'est de la politique. Tu ne joues pas fair-play. Regarde où ça t'a mené jusqu'ici. Regarde Scrimgeour ! »

« Où est Scrimgeour ? »

« Qui en a quelque chose à foutre ? » Cria Vassago. « Il faut trois choses pour gagner une élection : un sourire de gagnant, une poignée de main ferme et aucune âme ou intégrité morale. Voldemort t'as battu sur deux d'entre eux, mais as-tu vu ses soins dentaires ? »

« J'ai peur qu'il ait raison, Harry. » Dumbledore entra dans la pièce, et rempli ses poches de bonbons au citron venant d'une coupelle sur le bureau d'Harry.

« Vraiment ? Qu'est-il arrivé au triomphe de la lumière ? »

« Harry, penses-tu que je suis arrivé à la tête de Magenmagot en ne couchant pas avec la moitié de la maison ? »

« Le Magenmagot n'était-il pas tous des hommes à l'époque ? »

« ….Yep. »

XXX

« Bienvenue au deuxième débat électoral du Ministre de la Magie. Nous allons commencer par M. Potter. »

« Hey, et moi ? » Demanda Scrimgeour.

« Quoi, vous ? » Demanda Lee avec dégout.

« …Bon point. »

« Merci, Lee. Chers électeurs, je voudrais dénoncer une fraude dans ce débat. L'individu que vous connaissez en tant que M. Jedusor n'est pas celui qu'il prétend être. Il n'est autre que Lord Voldemort ! »

« Outrageux ! » Parla Jedusor. « Je n'ai jamais entendu de tels mensonges de ma vie. Si t'ouvres encore une fois la bouche, Potter, je te battrai jusqu'à ce que tu sois à un cheveu de perdre ta vie pathétique. »

« _Accio fausse barbe !_ »

Voldemort agrippa la moumoute artificielle avant qu'elle ne puisse s'échapper. « Oh non, hors de question ! » La force du sort traina le Seigneur des Ténèbres sur la scène, le projetant contre Potter et les faisant s'écraser tous les deux au sol.

« Lâche-moi, misérable ! »

« Enlève ta main de mon mollet ! »

« _MOOOO !_ »

« Tu le veux, face de serpent ? Tu peux l'avoir ! » (3)

« Les amis, il semble que Potter et Jedusor se battent l'un contre l'autre à coups de poing, de chauves-souris et de bovins. Celestina, avez-vous déjà vu un tel comportement non professionnel dans votre vie ? »

« Eh bien, j'ai dû coucher avec plusieurs sorciers pour avoir mon contrat d'enregistrement, donc non. »

« **SOCIAL COMMENTARY.** » Ajouta Luna en majuscules.

XXX

C'était le soir des élections, et le bureau d'Harry était rempli de supporters. Vassago s'approcha du garçon et lui tapa l'épaule. « J'ai entendu que les choses allaient être assez serrés, Harry. »

« J'ai foi dans le système. » Répondit Harry. « Je crois que les électeurs ont fait le bon choix. N'est-ce pas, tout le monde ? »

La pièce se tut. « Oh merde. » Murmura Hermione. « J'ai oublié de voter. »

« C'est ce que nous étions supposé faire aujourd'hui ? » Demanda Hagrid.

« Merde, je l'avais noté sur mon calendrier et tout. »

« Ok, attendez une seconde ! » Harry claqua son poing sur le bureau. « Est-ce que _quelqu'un_ a voté aujourd'hui ? »

« Je l'ai fait. » Dit Ron en levant la main. « Pour Jedusor. »

Harry s'élança à travers le bureau et fonça dans le plus jeune garçon Weasley, le plaquant au sol. « Je vais t'enfoncer cette putain de casquette dans la gorge, espèce d'idiot pouilleux Flandérisé ! »

XXX

« _Victoire écrasante pour Jedusor ! Le bloc raciste, représentant 99% du vote populai_ \- Hey, je lisais ça ! » Protesta Hermione. Harry froissa la Gazette et la jeta à travers le bureau vide.

« Eh bien, on est baisés, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda Harry.

« Et nous n'en sommes même pas arrivés au moment où Snape tue Dumbledore. » Répliqua Vassago en secouant la tête.

« Quoi ? »

« Ce n'est pas encore fini. » Dit Dumbledore, (sweeping into the office like a polka-dotted angel.)

Mais nous avons perdu le vote populaire. ( _Du peuple_.) »

« Ça ne veut rien dire. » Dit Dumbledore en faisant un geste vague. « Tout le monde sait que c'est juste un truc pour faire croire au public que les votes signifient réellement quelque chose. »

« Alors, il se passe quoi maintenant ? »

« Le Magenmagot vote, et celui qui obtient le plus de vote devient le Ministre. »

« Quand est le vote ? »

« Demain matin. »

« Nous devons donc convaincre plus de la moitié d'un groupe de nobles arriérés et déphasés de faire le bon choix ? » Demanda Harry.

« Correct. »

« Nous sommes condamnés. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, mon garçon, j'ai un plan. »

« Est-ce qu'il implique de coucher avec le Magenmagot en échange de votes ? » Demanda Harry. « Parce que si c'est le cas, je préfère perdre. »

« … J'ai _deux_ plans. Mais tu n'aimeras pas le second. »

XXX

« Le Magenmagot ne votera pas pour déterminer le prochain Ministre de la Magie. » Annonça le porte-parole du parlement aux sorciers et sorcières assis. « Avant de commencer, je crois que l'estimer Directeur Dumbledore a quelque chose à dire. »

« Oui, merci. » Le vieux sorcier se leva de son siège. « Mesdames et messieurs du Magenmagot, je crains d'avoir des nouvelles profondément troublantes à partager. J'ai appris que M. Potter et M. Jedusor étaient des Sangs-Mêlé. »

Il y eut un déluge de murmures dans la pièce. « Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

« L'un d'entre vous se souvient-il de l'article VII des directives électorales du Magenmagot ? »

Silence de mort.

« Personne ? Aucun d'entre vous n'a lu les lois ? »

« Nous l'avons feuilleter ! » Cria Augusta Londubat de sa chaise.

« Eh bien, heureusement que je l'ai fait, parce qu'en vertu de l'article VII, pour être un candidat viable au poste de Ministre de la Magie, vous devez être un Sang-Pur, une règle malheureusement raciste qui a en grande parti été oubliée.

« …Alors, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

Dumbledore roula des yeux. « Cela veut dire que Jedusor et Potter doivent être disqualifiés de la course. »

« Quoi ! » Voldemort se leva si vite de son siège que sa barbe et son cache-œil en tombèrent. « C'est un outrage ! »

« Putain de merde, c'est le Seigneur des Ténèbres ! » Cria quelqu'un. Des halètements emplirent la pièce.

« Oh, bougre. » Voldemort se tourna vers Harry. « Tu as peut-être gagné ce combat, Potter- »

« Je l'ai fait ? Nous avons tous les deux perdu l'élection. » Répondit Harry de façon acerbe.

« -mais ne manque pas ta chance qui ne reviendra pas de sitôt ! Un jour, je te détruirais ! »

Les portes de la Chambre s'ouvrirent. « Pas un geste ! Flics Sorciers, enfoirés ! » Cria Tonks, visant sa baguette sur Voldemort.

« Oh là là, regardez l'heure, je dois filer. » Avec cela, le Seigneur des Ténèbres transplana hors de la pièce, laissant le Magenmagot stupéfait dans son sillage.

Le porte-parole du parlement retrouva son sang-froid. « Eh bien, je suppose qu'avec M. Potter et Jedusor hors course, l'élection va à Rufus Scrimgeour. »

Il y eu un long silence lorsque la salle réorienta son attention vers le titulaire. « Hourra ? » Suggéra Scrimgeour.

« HOURRA ! »

XXX

« Eh bien, tout est bien qui finit bien. » Dit Vassago en s'appuyant contre le bureau du directeur et en allument une cigarette.

« Je viens de perdre trois mois de campagne électorale pour une élection que j'étais destiné à perdre, le gouvernement est toujours aussi incompétent que d'habitude, et Voldemort est toujours en train d'essayer de me tuer. En quoi est-ce un résultat positif ? » Demanda Harry.

« … Tu as appris une leçon importante sur le devoir civique ? »

« Va te faire foutre. »

* * *

 _(1)_ ** _Le vote de défiance_** _(ou de censure) est un moyen dont dispose un Parlement pour montrer sa désapprobation envers la politique du gouvernement et le forcer à démissionner._

 ** _Une élection anticipée_** _est une élection provoquée par une personne ou un corps légal autorisé par la loi ou la constitution et ce avant la fin du terme, c'est-à-dire avant la fin de la période devant normalement séparer deux élections pour les mêmes postes._

 _(2)_ _Bon sang il est tellement con Lulu, vraiment pas fute-fute xD_

 _(3)_ _Je dois avouer que je n'ai pas trop compris ce passage :_

 _"Get your hand off my calf!"_

 _"MOOOO!"_

 _"You want it, snake eyes? You can have it!"_

 _Mais j'ai pensé à ma petite hypothèse qui m'a bien fait rire… 'Calf' veut dire 'veau' autant que 'mollet'…_ _Puis Voldy fait 'MOOOO!'… *hum* Vous avez compris ? xD_


	16. Rappel de Rideau

_Hellooo~_

 _Désolée pour le jour de retard, j'avais pas fini de traduire le dernier chapitre, **EH OUI ! Dernier chapitre !** Enfin, avant que l'auteur n'en poste un autre xD Celui-ci a été posté il y a... une ou deux semaines je crois ? Donc je ne sais pas combien de temps il faudra attendre pour la suite, ça pourrait arriver dans quelques jours comme de mois :p _

_En tout cas j'espère que ça vous plait à tous jusqu'à maintenant, et je remercie toutes le personnes qui pensent à laisser une petite review, je dois avoué que moi-même je suis pas du genre assidu niveau com', mais bon faut dire que c'est pas trop ça sur ce site aussi, surtout quand on lit sur portable comme moi... Enfin bon ! Merci 3_

 **Bêta :** _Non corrigé._

 _Ah oui ! Je dois avoué que dans ce chapitre j'ai eu un peu de mal, c'est aussi pour ça que j'ai mis un peu de temps, ça parle d'un duo de comédiens américain que je ne connais absolument pas, qui font des références à des choses que je ne connais absolument pas non plus, et même en faisant des recherches je reste encore assez dans le flou, enfin vous verrez x)_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Chapitre 15 : Rappel de Rideau

« _Pourquoi sommes-nous là ?_ »

« Bonne question, Harry. » Dit Ron en se grattant le menton. « Quel est notre but dans la vie ? Sommes-nous vraiment des individus libres, ou est-ce que le destin et des prophéties vaguement formulées choisissent notre chemin pour nous ? »

« C'était étonnement profond, Ron, mais pourquoi sommes-nous ici, tous réunis dans la Grande Salle ? »

« Oh, j'sais pas. On nous a tous dit de venir. »

« Qui ? »

« Moi ! » La salle s'obscurcit, et un projecteur illumina la table du personnel, où Vassago était assis dans la chaise de Dumbledore. Il était habillé bizarrement : une chemise ample avec une cravate en soie, un jodhpurs (1) et un béret noir. Dans une main se trouvait un mégaphone, qu'il tenait devant sa bouche. « Bienvenue, Sixièmes Années, au club de théâtre ! »

« Oh, non. » Murmura Harry.

Vassago se leva et agita la main. La table et les chaises du personnel disparurent de la scène comme par magie, alors que des rideaux de velours rouges descendaient derrière le démon. « Oui, Dumbledore m'a demandé d'essayer de créer une coopération entre vous, alors j'ai décidé de monter une pièce de théâtre, et vous êtes tous des stars ! »

« Même moi ? » Demanda Neville.

« Non, toi tu fais le décor. »

« Et moi ? » Demanda Millicent Bulstrode.

« Costumes. »

« Et moi ? » Demanda un Serdaigle.

« Coiffure et maquillage. Ok, correction : vous n'êtes pas tous des stars. Il y aura des auditions, limitées aux personnages principaux et secondaires seulement. »

« Suis-je un personnage secondaire ? »

« Sally-Anne Perks, si tu as besoin de poser cette question, alors c'est que la réponse est non. Maintenant, fous le camp de mon auditorium ! »

Un Poufsouffle baissa la main et sortit de la salle, la tête basse.

« Alors, quelle est la pièce ? » Demanda Hermione.

« Je suis content que tu demandes. Malheureusement, je ne suis que le réalisateur. Tu dois demander aux dramaturges. Les garçons, venez vous présenter. »

Le rideau derrière Vassago s'écarta légèrement, et deux hommes très, très vieux en émergèrent. « Oooooooooooooooh, hello ! »

« Mon nom est George St. Geeglund- » Dit le plus grand.

« -Et je suis Gil Faizon, charmé j'en suis sûr. » Ajouta le plus petit et plus miteux.

« Et nous sommes deux sorciers de l'Uper West Side de Manhattan- »

« -Qui, pour le reste de Manhattan, est le haricot goût cérumen de la boite de Bertie Crochue. »

« Nous avons une super pièce pour vous, monstres pubères. Le goût d'une magie différente : la magie de BrudWAY ! »

« Vous ne voulez pas dire Broadway ? » Demanda Hermione.

« Non, BrudWAY. »

« Pourquoi vous le dites comme ça ? »

« Vous pourriez avoir du mal à comprendre notre fort accent New-Yorkais. »

« … _C'est_ un accent New-Yorkais ? »

« HUSH ! » Cria St. Geegland, agitant un bâton de réglisse acheté au magasin vers les élèves. « Maintenant, pour ceux d'entre vous qui ne sont pas familiers avec nous ou avec Broadway, tout est une question de style- »

« -Et d'hurlement. » Continua Gil. « Le théâtre moderne est principalement hurlé. »

« Ah, oui ! Très important ! » Dit St. Geegland. « Ainsi que d'autres trucs et astuces du métier, que nous vous montrerons ! Pour commencer, entrer par une porte de la manière la plus dramatique possible. Tous les personnages d'une pièce de Broadway doivent savoir le faire. Faut vraiment en faire des tonnes ! Si vous n'entrez pas dans une pièce comme Kramer entre dans l'appartement de Jerry, alors vous pouvez vous tirez. »

« Bien sûr, l'accessoire n'a pas de sens sans un ensemble. Pourquoi ne pas vous le montrer ! » Le rideau se leva derrière eux, encadrant un étrange méli-mélo d'accessoire et de toiles de fond, tous passés au mixeur, brûlés, puis remis ensemble et assemblés par ce que l'on ne peut que décrire comme un esprit drogué. Gil marcha jusqu'à une pièce du décor, un volant de bateau. « Cette pièce provient d'une production de _ShowBoat_. (2) »

« Vous savez. » Intervint St. Geegland. « Une fois, j'ai poussé ma quatrième femme d'un bateau, mais elle est retournée à la nage jusqu'au rivage. Je l'ai donc jetée à nouveau, mais elle a nagé jusqu'au rivage. Eh bien, vous savez ce qu'on dit, la troisième fois, c'est la bonne. »

« Mais revenons à la performance. Nous allons goûter aux plus grands succès de Broadway, comme ShowBoat. »

« Une autre pièce de théâtre dont nous allons faire l'essai est celle de Nathan Lane de 2013, _The Nance_. »

« Vous savez, pendant quatre ans, Gil a changé de sexe et est devenu Mme Nancy Faizon. »

« Ouais, mais ça a repoussé. » Dit Gil avec regrets. « Un miracle médical. »

« Les guérisseurs du St. Mangouste de Cedar-Sinai l'ont qualifié de cauchemar médicale. (3) Bref, assez parlé de mon dernier examen de la prostate, parlons de la pièce elle-même… »

XXX

« Cette pièce n'a aucun sens. » Dit Ron en feuilletant le scénario.

« Je sais, ça passe du coq à l'âne. » Dit Harry. « Comme la partie de la scène cinq où on arrête l'action pour critiquer l'injonction restrictive d'Alan Alda pendant dix minutes. (4) »

« Très bien, tout le monde, en place. La répétition commence ! » Cria Vassago dans son mégaphone.

La scène s'assombrit. Puis les lumières s'allumèrent, éclairant un décor de cuisine dérobé à _A Raisin in the Sun_. (5)

« Paule entre en scène à gauche, enlève son manteau. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a pour le dîner ? » Dit Ron en entrant sur scène.

« COUPER ! » Vassago s'avança. « Ron, tu n'es pas censé lire les indications scéniques. »

« Alors comment les gens sauront que je monte sur scène et que j'enlève mon manteau ? »

« Ils te verrons exécuter les actions. »

« Oh, c'est vrai. »

« Ok, en place. Reprenons là où nous nous sommes arrêtés. »

Ron se secoua et continua jusqu'à la table de la cuisine. « Je meurs de faim, il nous reste du thon ? »

A ce moment-là, un klaxon retentit, et un treuil fit descendre un sandwich au thon sur la table de la cuisine de façon grotesque.

« Ha ! » Gil et George entrèrent à droite de la scène. « T'es tellement stupide ! » Rit George. « Que penses-tu du sandwich ? »

« …Il y a beaucoup de thon. »

« Trop de thon, plutôt comme ça ! » Rit Gil. « Cette blague ne périmera jamais. »

Pendant que les deux vieux sorciers déments se moquaient de la situation difficile de Ron, Vassago s'approcha d'Harry. « Tu as l'air contrarié, Harry. »

« C'est ma partie. »

« Oui, la scène d'Equus ! J'ai fait écrire ça spécialement pour toi. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Eh bien, la mise en scène dit que je suis censé être nu. »

« Oui ? »

« Je ne peux pas faire ça. »

« Tu sais, Daniel Radcliffe l'a bien fait dans West End. »

« Ouais, mais c'est un acteur formidable. »

« Il l'est ? Il a un éventail limité, et il a été catalogué. »

« Beaucoup de gens ont brisé cette cataloguisation. (NT : _Ce mot existe-il ?)_ Regarde Matthew McConaughey. (6) »

Vassago pâlit. « Viens-tu de comparer Daniel Radcliffe à Matthew McConaughey ? » Chuchota-t-il, les yeux luisants.

« …Oui. »

« Matthew McConaughey est dix fois l'acteur que tu ne seras jamais, petite star d'un soir ! » Cria Vassago, avant de piétiner en dehors de la scène, s'arrêtant seulement pour donner un coup de pied à Neville Londubat plusieurs fois.

« C'était un peu trop dramatique. » Murmura Harry.

« C'est du théâtre, petit. » Dit George St. Geeglund, s'approchant et tapotant le dos d'Harry.

« Pourquoi vos mains sont-elles mouillées ? »

« J'ai une bouffée de chaleur. »

« …Quoi ? »

XXX

« Savez-vous pourquoi je vous ai appelé dans mon bureau ? » Demanda Dumbledore en se frottant le visage d'une main. Il avait l'air particulièrement hagard ce soir.

« Ecoutez, elle m'a dit qu'elle avait dix-huit ans ! » Hurla George St. Geeglund. « Je ne tolérerai pas cette offense ! »

« …Non. Vous êtes là parce qu'il y a eu plusieurs plaintes de parents contre la pièce que vous jouez. »

« QUELLES PLAINTES ? »

« Pose le mégaphone, Vassago. »

« Désolé. Quelles plaintes ? »

« Vassago, as-tu hurlé sur Padma Patil pendant dix minutes hier ? »

« Ok, elle ne sait pas comment faire les costumes. J'ai demandé une robe Victorienne, et elle a fait Régence ! »

« As-tu menacé d'enterrer Cho Chang vivante à côté de son petit-ami décédé s'il elle n'arrêtait pas de, je cite : 'avoir des fous rires sur scène' ?

« Je m'attendais à un certain degré de professionnalisme. » Dit Vassago. « Pas ma faute. »

« C'était déjà assez mauvais, mais j'ai lu le script aussi. » Dit Dumbledore en ouvrant sa copie à une certaine page. « J'ai compté dix-sept utilisation du mot en C, et c'est seulement dans le premier acte. »

« Nous recherchons un dialogue honnête et avec du cran. » Dit Gil Faizon.

« Eh bien, je ne veux pas que ce soit dans la pièce. »

« Ca me semble raisonnable. » Dit George.

« Nous pouvons très bien accepter les critiques. » Ajouta Gil.

« Vous devriez être dans le showbiz. »

« La tirade de Alan Alda doit être retiré aussi. » Poursuivit Dumbledore.

« QUOI ?! C'EST UN OUTRAGE ! » George avait pris le mégaphone de Vassago. Il écrasa ensuite l'instrument sur le sol. « Je ne me laisserai pas insulter par quelqu'un qui ne comprends pas l'art quand il en voit. Gil, casse cette chaise sur le bureau ! » Gil obéit, brisant le bureau de Dumbledore en deux avec. « Nous partons, et nous ferons tomber tous les portraits que nous croiserons en sortant ! » Ils sortirent de la pièce avec le doigt du milieu tendu, Gil s'arrêtant pour donner un coup de pied sur un buste de John Dee. (7)

« Eh bien, putain. » Dit Vassago. « Je suppose que la pièce est annulée ? »

Dumbledore hocha la tête.

« Puis-je prendre congé ? » Demanda Vassago, se levant de sa chaise.

« Non. Nous devons discuter de certaines choses. » Dumbledore se leva, puis se mit à gémir, serrant le bord de son bureau en ruine pour se soutenir.

« Albus, qu'as-tu fait ? » Vassago s'avança et attrapa le Directeur avant qu'il ne puisse tomber. Le regard du démon tomba sur la main droite de Dumbledore. « La bague ! » Il attrapa l'Horcrux et le jeta à travers la pièce. « Espèce d'idiot ! Tu as tout gâché ! »

« … Je voulais juste la revoir. » Dumbledore cracha du sang et tomba.

« Je vais chercher Snape. Ne meurs pas avant le dénouement, vieil homme ! »

XXX

Les portes de l'infirmerie s'ouvrirent et Snape s'élança dans la salle. Vassago leva les yeux d'un exemplaire d'Everyday Magic, puis se leva précipitamment. « Comment va-t-il ? »

« Il est mourant. » Répondit Snape.

« Conduis-moi à lui. »

« C'est déconseillé- » Commença Snape, mais il fut interrompu lorsque Vassago le poussa de la porte de l'infirmerie.

Dumbledore était allongé dans un lit à l'autre bout de la salle. Dans une telle position sans défense, il avait l'air terriblement vieux.

« Tu l'as vue ? » Demanda Vassago.

Il y eut un long silence. « Non. » Chuchota Dumbledore.

« Alors tu t'es condamné pour rien. »

« Je ne suis pas encore mort. » Dit Dumbledore. Il essaya de s'asseoir mais échoua lamentablement.

« La malédiction se répandra dans ton cœur dans quelques semaines. Tu aurais de la chance de vivre jusqu'à la Coupe des Quatre Maisons. »

Dumbledore regarda par la fenêtre. Il pleuvait. « Que voulais-tu dire au Ministère de la Magie ? »

Vassago fronça les sourcils avec confusion. « Quoi ? »

« J'ai vu le souvenir de ce soir-là dans une pensine. Tu as dit à Tom que tu récupérerais ce qui t'étais dû. » Il se tourna vers Vassago, et le démon vacilla devant le regard dur de ces yeux bleus. « Dis-moi. »

Vassago fit les cent pas autour du lit. « Tu le sais déjà, non ? »

« Oui. »

« Un autre de ces souvenirs volés que tu regards pendant ton temps libres ? » Dumbledore acquiesça. « Tu lui as dit ? »

« Je n'allais pas le faire. »

« Tu pensais être là pour bien le guider, pour le sauver. Et maintenant, vieil homme ? »

« Il a le droit de savoir. »

« Et tes secrets ? » Riposta Vassago en se penchant vers le vieil homme. « Tu dévoile les miens, et je dévoile les tiens. »

Dumbledore secoua la tête. « Tu ne le feras pas. » Ses yeux brillaient de conviction. « Malgré ton intervention et tes distractions absurdes, tu veux le même résultat que moi dans cette guerre. »

Vassago rétrécit les yeux. De la vapeur sortait de ses narines. Soudain, le démon devint grand, un monstre au bord du chaos, comme un dragon avec IBS. (8) « Alors tu vas jouer ton dernier coup ? »

Dumbledore acquiesça. « J'espère que tu jugeras bon de laisser les événements se dérouler comme ils ont été écrits. »

« Un fois que tu seras refroidi et six pieds sous terre, tous les paris seront ouverts. »

« Très bien, alors pour faire échos à ton jargon théâtral, tirons les rideaux de l'Acte VI. »

* * *

 _(1)_ _Un jodhpurs est le pantalon moulant pour l'équitation._

 _(2)_ _Show Boat est une comédie musicale américaine créée à Broadway en 1927. Aka Wiki._

 _(3)_ _Cedars-Sinai est la clinique privée la plus importante et réputée de Californie. Aka Wiki._

 _(4)_ _De ce que j'ai compris, 'l'injonction restrictive' fait référence à une blague, mais j'ai pas vraiment compris l'article où j'ai lu ça, donc bon. Alan Aldaest un acteur, écrivant, réalisateur, et encore une fois de ce que j'ai compris, il a été en quelque sorte le guide du duo George/Gil, les aidants à se faire connaitre. Détrompez-moi si vous en savez plus et que je dis n'importe quoi xD_

 _(5)_ _A Raisin in the Sun est une pièce de Lorraine Hansberry qui a fait ses débuts à Broadway en 1959._

 _(6)_ _Matthew McConaughey, acteur, est resté catalogué pendant un temps dans la catégorie 'beau gosse de comédie romantique'._

 _(7)_ _John Dee était un célèbre mathématicien, astronome, astrologue, géographe et occultiste britannique. Il a consacré une grande partie de sa vie à l'étude de l'alchimie, de la divination et de l'hermétisme._

 _(8)_ _J'ai pas compris ce qu'est IBS :)_

 _XXX_

 _Comme vous le voyez, l'auteur a décidé que l'intrigue s'était un peu trop éloignée (quoi que ça me dérangeais pas trop perso xD), comme certains l'avaient fait remarquer, et il a décidé de la remettre en avant ^^_

 _En attendant la suite de cette histoire, je pense que je vais me concentrer sur le **2ème chapitre** de **Hadrian Lokison** , qui est sorti y'a pas longtemps, ainsi que mes traductions de **mangas** , d'ailleurs ! N'hésitez pas à vous proposez si vous voulez participez ! (traduction/correction/photoshop)_


	17. Obfuscation et Révélation

_Hey ! Voici le chapitre attendu ! Il n'a pas mis si longtemps à arriver en fin de compte, et il y en a deux autres._

 _Et à propos de ça, je vous donne plus d'info **en bas de page** , je vous laisse d'abord vous en faire une idée en lisant ce chapitre ^^_

 _Merci à tous pour vos reviews !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Chapitre 16 : Obfuscation et Révélation

« T'arrive à croire qu'on est déjà en mai ? » Remarqua Hermione alors que le trio se promenait au bord du lac entre deux cours.

« Quoi ? » Harry s'arrêta. « Comment est-ce possible ? »

« Ouais, c'est comme si on avait réussi à atteindre la fin de l'année scolaire avec peu ou pas de développement de l'intrigue. » Médita Ron.

« Je suppose que l'année sera plus détaillée dans la réécriture. » Expliqua Hermione.

« Attends, sommes-nous tous soudainement conscients que nous sommes dans une fanfic ? » Demanda Ron.

« N'y penses pas. » Conseilla Harry. « Oh, regardez, voilà Dumbledore. »

Le Directeur marchait sur la pelouse dans leur direction, un froncement de sourcil plissant son expression habituellement joyeuse. « Bonjour, les enfants. »

« Bonjour, M. le Directeur. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec votre main ? »

« Rien de grave, mon garçon. » Dit Dumbledore, glissant son membre desséché dans la poche de sa robe et tapotant l'épaule d'Harry avec l'autre. « Je dois te parler d'une grave information. »

Harry se tourna vers ses amis. « Désolé, les gars. ( _Order business_ ). »

« Très bien, on se voit plus tard. »

« Au fait, avant que vous ne partiez. » Dit Dumbledore, faisant face à Ron et Hermione. « J'ai une tâche pour vous deux. J'ai besoin que vous alliez tous les deux surveillé la Salle sur Demande. Avertissez McGonagall si vous voyez quelque chose de suspect. »

« Comme quoi ? »

« Vous savez, des étudiants qui se conduisent mal, des Mangemorts, des loups-garous, ce genre de choses. »

XXX

« La Pensine ? » Demanda Harry, s'approchant du bassin. « Qu'est-ce qu'on va regarder cette fois, le Bal de Yule de Voldemort ? »

« Non, c'est quelque chose de plus important. » Dit Dumbledore en faisant tournoyer l'eau dans le bassin et il poussa la tête d'Harry vers le bas avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de prendre une respiration.

XXX

 _« Pourquoi m'as-tu sauvé ? » Demanda Harry._

 _« Je ne t'ai pas sauvé. Pas encore du moins. Je viens de mettre le temps en 'pause' pour une petite mi-temps. » Vassago désigna la tasse de café d'Harry. En y repensant, Harry pouvait voir le cimetière. Lui et Voldemort étaient toujours bloqués dans la bataille ; le corps de Cédric se trouvant entre eux avec la Coupe des Trois Sorciers._

 _« Cédric. » Dit soudainement Harry. « Pouvez-vous le sauver aussi ? »_

 _« Qui ? » Demanda Vassago, puis il sourit et se souvint. « Oh, ouais, le Poufsouffle, c'est ça ? Plus vieux, plus beau, plus charmant et plus génial que toi ? Malheureusement, il est déjà passé au Niveau Supérieur. On ne ramène pas les gens d'entre les morts. Trop de paperasse. (1)»_

XXX

 _« Bonjour, Sirius. »_

 _« Harry ! Qu'est-ce qui t'amène à m'appeler par cheminette au milieu de la nuit ? »_

 _« Je me demandais si on pourrait passer Noël ensemble ? »_

 _« Désolé, Harry. L'Ordre m'envoie en Albanie, pour suivre les activités de Voldemort là-bas. »_

 _« D'accord. C'est juste que je ne te voie jamais. On a à peine passé du temps ensemble depuis l'été._

 _« Je sais, chiot. On se reverra bientôt, promis. »_

 _« Et le jour de la Saint-Valentin ? »_

 _« Euh, désolé. J'ai un rendez-vous. »_

 _« Et la Saint Patrick ? »_

 _« Je serai trop occupé à passer la semaine dans un caniveau de Dublin. (2) »_

 _« Pâques ? »_

 _« Je suis juif. »_

 _« Eh bien, alors. Quand tu seras libre, passe-moi un coup de cheminette. »_

 _« Bien sûr, chiot. »_

XXX

Harry sortit la tête de la Pensine, haletant pour prendre l'air. « As-tu trouvé ça éclairant, Harry ? » Demanda Dumbledore en s'avançant.

« …Pas vraiment. »

« Eh bien, tout sera révélé en temps et en heure. » Il attrapa le bras d'Harry. « Viens, nous n'avons plus beaucoup de temps. »

XXX

« Alors, on est ensemble maintenant ? »

Hermione se cogna la tête contre la tapisserie derrière laquelle Ron et elle s'étaient cachés pendant la dernière heure et jeta un regard confus à Ron. « Ensemble ? »

« Eh bien, ouais. J'ai lu le livre, et il dit qu'on est censés sortir ensemble à ce moment-là. »

« Ron, honnêtement, tu es une parodie en deux dimensions d'un homme. J'ai besoin de quelqu'un d'un peu plus étoffé, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

« _But I'm a grower, not a show-er._ » ( _NT : Heeelp ! xD_ )

« Ce n'est pas du tout ce que je voulais dire, Ron. »

« Shhh ! » Ron mit une main sur la bouche d'Hermione. « T'as entendu les bruits de pas ? »

Les deux Gryffondors regardèrent prudemment. Une petite silhouette venait de finir de faire les allers-retours devant la porte de la Salle sur Demande. Après avoir vérifié que personne ne l'avait vu, la silhouette ouvrit la porte et la passa.

« C'était qui ? » Demanda Ron.

« Je ne suis pas sûr, je ne l'ai pas reconnu. »

« On va voir McGonagall ? »

« Ne nous précipitons pas. D'après ce qu'on sait, le gamin aurait très bien pu chercher un endroit pour se masturber. »

Un instant plus tard, le mystérieux personnage émergea de la Salle sur Demande. Il n'était pas seul. « C'est Fenrir Greyback ? » Demanda Ron.

« Merde. » Chuchota Hermione. « Nous devons sortir de là sans nous faire détecter. »

Le loup-garou se figea, dressant les oreilles. « On nous observe. »

« Putain, cours ! »

XXX

« Pourquoi allons-nous à la Tour d'Astronomie ? » Demanda Harry, regardant en bas des escaliers en colimaçon.

« Nous avons besoin d'un endroit calme et dramatique pour parler. »

Ils atteignirent le haut des escaliers. Harry se dirigea vers le bord de la tour et jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus les remparts. « Alors, de quoi s'agit-il ? » Demanda-t-il, se tournant vers Dumbledore. « Vous êtes encore plus flou que d'habitude. »

« Harry, je meurs. »

« …Oh. »

« J'ai été maudit par un des Horcruxes de Tom. »

« C'est quoi un foutu Horcrux ? »

« Un morceau de l'âme de Jedusor piégé dans un réceptacle. Il a au moins sept Horcruxes, ce qui le rend immortel. »

« Alors comment suis-je censé le tuer ? »

Une flammèche s'alluma dans l'ombre. « Tu devras mourir. »

Harry et Dumbledore furent surpris. « Alors tu as prédit mon geste, démon. » Dit le Directeur.

« C'est le bon moment et le bon endroit. » Dit Vassago, faisant une pause pour consulter un grand roman fantastique de poche. Il ferma le livre et le jeta par-dessus le bord de la tour. « Harry, Dumbledore s'attend à ce que tu meurs. »

« Quoi ? » Harry recula, se cognant contre le rempart. « Tu plaisantes. Dumbledore, dites-moi qu'il plaisante. »

« J'espérais que tu apprennes la vérité avant mon départ. » Dit Dumbledore. « Pour clarifier la déclaration de Vassago, il y a un morceau de l'âme de Voldemort à l'intérieur de toi. Tu l'as depuis cette nuit d'Halloween, il y a seize ans. »

« Je suis un Horcrux ? »

« Jolie utilisation du vocabulaire. » Dit Vassago en applaudissant avec sarcasme.

Harry repensa à la prophétie. « Ni l'un ni l'autre ne peut mourir tant que l'autre vit. » Chuchota-t-il. Un instant plus tard, il sortit sa baguette en la pointant vers le Directeur. « Vous le saviez depuis le début ! »

Dumbledore leva les mains. « Harry, laisse-moi t'expliquer. »

« Je ne veux pas l'entendre ! Je vous ai fait confiance, malgré vos mensonges, malgré vos manipulations. Je croyais que vous faisiez tout ça parce que vous m'aidez, mais vous me prépariez au sacrifice ! »

« Ce n'est pas vrai, Harry. »

Vassago secoua la tête. « C'est à moitié vrai. »

« Tu n'aides pas. »

« La ferme, tous les deux ! » Cria Harry, baissant sa baguette et essuyant les larmes de ses yeux. « Ce n'est pas comme ça que les choses devaient se passer ! »

« Harry, la mort est inévitable. Elle vient pour moi, et elle viendra pour toi. Nous devons l'accueillir, c'est pour le plus grand bien. »

« J'emmerde le plus grand bien ! » Harry vit le Directeur prendre sa baguette. « _Expelliarmus_. » La baguette de Dumbledore vola dans son autre main. « Je veux vivre ! Je mérite de vivre ! Seize ans de conneries ! Vous savez ce que j'ai vécu, à vivre avec les Dursley ? » Il roula des yeux. « Qu'est-ce que je dis ? Bien sûr que vous le saviez. Vous savez tous ! »

« Pas tout. » Trois têtes se tournèrent vers les escaliers de la tour. Une personne aux cheveux arc-en-ciel se tenait en haut des escaliers.

Dumbledore fronça les sourcils avec confusion. « Je suis désolé, jeune homme, nous sommes-nous déjà rencontrés ? »

« Pour l'amour de… » Draco enleva la perruque et les lunettes. « C'est moi, connard. »

« Draco ! »

« Ne bougez pas d'un poil. » Dit Draco en avançant. « Ça se termine ce soir. »

« Draco, c'est quoi ce bordel ? » Exigea Harry.

« Draco, s'il te plaît. » Dit Dumbledore.

« S'il te plaît quoi ? » Répondit Malfoy.

« Ne me tues pas. »

Draco inclina la tête, donnant à Dumbledore un regard étrange. « Je n'essaie pas de vous tuer, M. le Directeur. J'essaie de vous sauver. »

« De qui ? » Demanda Harry.

« De lui. » Dit Draco, pointant sa baguette vers les ombres derrière Harry.

Snape baissa sa baguette et eut un maigre sourire. « Eh bien Malfoy, on dirait que tu as vraiment perdu la main. »

« Le Professeur Snape essaie de tuer Dumbledore ? » Dit Harry. « Je ne l'ai pas vu venir ! »

« Moi si ! » Dit Vassago en agitant joyeusement les mains. Trois baguettes se tournèrent et se dirigèrent vers lui. « Je me tais. »

« Draco, écartes-toi. » Demanda Snape, tournant sa baguette vers son filleul. « Je ne veux rien faire d'irréfléchi. »

« Je ne peux pas te laisser tuer Dumbledore. » Dit Draco en s'avançant.

« Oh, tu baises Potter quelques fois et tu es soudain M. Sainte-Nitouche ? » Demanda Snape en souriant. « Ce que tu fais est stupide. »

« Ce que je fais est bien ! » Répondit Draco. D'un coup de baguette, il désarma le professeur. « J'ai passé toute l'année à essayer de découvrir quel est mon but, et je pense l'avoir trouvé. »

« Je ne me souviens pas que tu en aies parlé l'année dernière. »

« Ouais, beaucoup de choses ont été coupées dans la version finale. »

« Les réécritures sont en attente. » Dit Vassago.

Toutes les personnes furent soudain conscientes des bruits de batailles jaillissants du château en contrebas. « Eh bien, on dirait que mes amis sont arrivés. » Dit Snape, son sourire prenant des allures du Grinch. (3) « Cette journée est de plus en plus belle. »

En dix pas, Draco combla l'écart entre lui et le Professeur de Potions et enfonça sa baguette dans la jugulaire de Snape. « Je vais effacer ce sourire stupide de ton visage huileux. » Dit Draco.

« Draco, tu ne peux pas tuer Severus ! » Protesta Dumbledore, essayant faiblement de se lever du sol.

« Il le faut ! » Riposta Draco.

« Le tuer ne t'amènera pas dans la Lumière. »

« Je ne fais pas ce que la Lumière veut que je fasse. » Répondit Draco.

« Ouais, Draco. On emmerde le plus grand bien ! » Cria Harry en levant le poing.

« Alors tue Dumbledore. » Dit Snape.

« Je ne fais pas non plus ce que les Ténèbres veulent faire- » Grogna Draco.

« _Ouais, fuck Snape !_ »

« -Et je ne fais pas ce qu'Harry veut ! Je fais ce que Malfoy veut ! Je choisis mon propre destin ! »

« Draco… » Commença Snape.

« En en tuant un, j'en sauve mille. » Dit Draco.

Il y eut un long silence. « Quoi ? » Demandèrent Dumbledore et Snape à l'unisson.

« J'sais pas, j'ai trouvé que ça avait l'air éloquent. » Expliqua Draco. Il pointa sa baguette sur Snape. « Ça s'arrête maintenant. _Avada_ \- »

« - _Kedavra !_ » Une traînée de lumière verte jaillit du bout d'une baguette, frappant le Directeur. Dumbledore saisit sa poitrine, laissant échapper une respiration torturée pour un effet dramatique maximum, et tomba, mort. Etonnés, tout le monde se tourna vers le lanceur du sort qui, jusqu'à lors, n'avait pas fait connaître sa présence.

« C'est quoi ça, bordel ? » Dirent Draco et Harry à l'unisson.

« Un retournement de situation, voilà qui ! » Le tueur s'avança. « Will Fagan renverse les attentes ! » Cria le première année, sautant en l'air et claquant des talons. « Profitez de la troisième partie, bande de garces. Je m'en vais ! »

Sur ce, il se retourna et se jeta de la Tour d'Astronomie avant que quelqu'un ne puisse l'arrêter.

Harry courut jusqu'au bord et jeta un coup d'œil. Le corps du première année reposait à plusieurs centaines de mètres sous terres, les membres pliés dans des angles bizarres. Harry se retourna vers le groupe. « Quelqu'un s'y attendait ? » Personne ne parla. Harry remarqua alors que l'embrasure de la porte était vide. « Merde ! »

* * *

 _(1)_ _Ces deux dernières phrases n'étaient pas dans le premier chapitre, se sera sûrement ajouté dans la réécriture ? ;p_

 _(2)_ _Sous-entendu, complètement soûl xD_

 _(3)_ _Personnage principal du film Le Grinch. Film que j'appréciais beaucoup quand j'étais petite :) (Vive Jim Carrey !)_

 _XXX_

 _Et voila ! Pour ceux qui ont bien suivit et on réussi à comprendre le sous-entendu (pas si sous-entendu que ça) la fic est en cours de réécriture ! (Le tome 2 du moins) Effectivement, l'auteur, comme je vous l'avais dit dans une note précédente, s'est rendu compte que l'intrigue était devenu assez à la ramasse et a décidé de la recentré sur dessus, donc voilà, il a posté deux autres chapitres après celui-ci, que je traduirais dès que je pourrais !_


	18. Je Ne Peux Pas Tout Abandonner

_Et voila le chapitre suivant ! Un chapitre encore plus sérieux que le précédent, ce dont on a pas vraiment l'habitude hein ? x) Le prochain chapitre ne devrait pas tarder à arriver, il est très court, peut-être demain._

 **Bêta :** _Corrigé moi-même._

 _Merci à tous pour vos reviews et bonne lecture !_

* * *

Chapitre 17 : Je Ne Peux Pas Tout Abandonner

Les couloirs de Poudlard étaient incandescents et les sorts fusaient dans les airs. De fortes explosions faisant écho aux murs de pierre attestaient que la bataille se déroulait dans tous les étages. La majorité des étudiants s'était réfugiée dans les cachots, mais les professeurs et les vétérans de l'armée de Dumbledore combattaient. Aucun répit n'était donné, car ils s'attendaient à ce qu'on ne leur donne rien en retour. Le Professeur Babbage avait fait l'erreur de se rendre face à Fenrir Greyback. Elle était actuellement allongée dans le couloir du sixième étage, à l'exception de ses jambes, qui étaient posées sur une armure deux étages plus bas.

Ron et Hermione se faufilaient et lançaient des sorts de feu, des éclats de pierre dans les cheveux. Ron avait une vilaine entaille au bras, qui pendait maintenant mollement à ses côtés. Ils s'étaient battus pour sortir de la Salle sur Demande, déclenchant l'alarme là où ils le pouvaient.

« Ron ! Hermione ! » Une tête surgit de derrière une table en chêne retournée. « Par ici ! »

« Luna ! » Hermione plongea derrière la table, atterrissant à côté de la Serdaigle tachée de suie. Ron les rejoints, moins gracieusement.

« Boot et Perks sont morts. » Dit Luna. « Macnair les a eus avec un malédiction devant la classe de Flitwick. »

« Où est Harry ? » Demanda Hermione.

« Je ne sais pas. Toute l'école est dans le chaos. Tous les Nargoles sont morts ! Je n'ai plus d'énergie pour être une 'space-case' ! » (NT : _A what ? xD_ )

« Eh bien, chaque rose a ses épines. » Murmura Ron. Hermione se retourna et tira sa baguette, et en une seconde, les yeux de Ron s'élargirent de peur. « C'était une blague, Hermione. »

« _Protego_. » Le sort d'Hermione renvoya une malédiction à quelques centimètres de la tête de Ron. Ron se retourna et assomma le Mangemort qui les avait surpris.

« Je t'en dois une. » Dit Ron, visiblement secoué.

Hermione fut sur le point de répondre quand elle entendit le bruissement d'une robe noire du coin de son œil. « Professeur Snape ! » Cria-t-elle. Le Professeur de Potions l'ignora et s'enfuit. Une seconde plus tard, Harry apparut, glissant au virage. « Harry ! »

« Je ne peux pas parler, je dois tuer Snape ! » Cria-t-il en passant devant les trois étudiants.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Vassago apparut, soufflant d'effort. « Oh mon Dieu. » Murmura-t-il, se penchant et haletant. « Je dois arrêter de fumer. »

« Vassago, où est le Directeur ? » Demanda Ron.

« Mort. »

« Non ! »

« Désolé, je ne peux pas rester pour pleurer, je dois arrêter Harry avant qu'il ne gâche tout ! »

« Et les Mangemorts ? »

« Crève, démon ! »

D'un claquement de doigts, le démon mit le feu à la sorcière chargeant vers lui. La Mangemorte se débattit en hurlant, puis tomba à travers une fenêtre et se dirigea vers sa mort. « Je ne m'inquiéterais pas pour eux. » Dit Vassago. « Je serais plus inquiet pour Voldemort. »

« Il est là ? »

« **Spoilers.** »

« La ferme, Luna. »

XXX

Snape fit irruption par la porte principale et sortit dans la cour de Poudlard, un Gryffondor en colère le poursuivant. « Doloris ! » Snape s'arrêta raide et tomba, se mordant la langue pour ne pas crier. Harry rompit la malédiction et s'avança. « Il vous faisait confiance. » Cria Harry.

Snape roula sur le dos et se moqua d'Harry, du sang coulant du coin de sa bouche. « Vos sentiments sont-ils blessés, Potter ? » Demanda-t-il. Harry répondit avec un pied dans sa face. Snape grogna quand son nez se cassa.

« Je devrais vous tuer ! » Grogna Harry, se mettant à genoux.

Snape rit. « Me tuer ? Après toute l'aide que je vous ai apporté cette année en Potions ? »

« Quoi ? »

Snape eut un rictus. « C'est vrai, Potter. Je suis le Prince de Sang-Mêlé. »

La colère d'Harry se dissipa momentanément, remplacée par la confusion. « Je n'ai aucune idée de ce dont vous parlez. »

« Oh, je suppose qu'on a coupé cette partie. »

« Arrêtez de briser le quatrième mur ! » Harry pointa le bout de sa baguette contre la tempe de Snape. « Vous avez trahi Dumbledore. Vous m'avez trahi ! »

Snape pencha la tête en arrière et rit. « On dirait que tout le monde vous trahi dernièrement. »

« Harry ! » La main de Vassago saisit le bras d'Harry, arrachant la baguette de la tempe du Maitre de Potions. « Laisse-le partir. »

« Non ! » Harry poussa le démon loin de lui. « Je vais le tuer. Puis on ramènera Dumbledore à la vie pour qu'il puisse arranger ça. »

« Dumbledore est mort, Harry. »

« Non ! On peut le sauver ! Comme tu as sauvé Sirius ! »

Cette fois, ce fut au tour de Snape d'être confus. « Potter, Black est mort l'année dernière au Ministère de la Magie. »

« Non, il ne l'est pas ! »

« Si, il l'est. »

« Vassago l'a ramené ! Dis-lui, Vassago ! » Harry se tourna vers le démon et se figea, la bouche ouverte. »

Sirius Black se tenait au-dessus d'Harry, une expression malheureuse sur son visage. « Je suis désolé, Harry. » Dit-il. « Mais Severus a raison. »

Tandis qu'Harry le regardait, les traits de Sirius se modifiaient, jusqu'à ce que le démon se tienne là où son parrain avait été quelques instants auparavant. « Non. » Dit-il, la voix cassée. « Non. »

« Harry, s'il te plait. »

« Non ! » Le Gryffondor se jeta sur le démon. Vassago saisit les bras d'Harry, luttant contre les coups faibles du garçon. « Tu l'as ramené ! »

« Je ne peux pas ramener les morts. » Dit Vassago. « Trop de paperasse. »

Les yeux d'Harry s'élargirent. « La Pensine. Dumbledore savait. »

« Nous avons tous les deux pensé qu'il valait mieux garder le secret. »

« Va te faire foutre ! » Cria Harry. Une explosion de magie éclata, projetant le démon à dix mètres de hauteur. Il frappa les portes du château assez fort pour faire éclater le bois millénaire. « Vous m'avez tous menti ! »

Vassago se redressa sur ses pieds. « Harry, je suis désolé. Nous avions besoin que tu te concentre sur la tâche à accomplir. »

« Tu avais juste besoin de me garder en vie assez longtemps pour mon grand moment d'héroïsme. »

« Harry, s'il te plait. »

« Non ! Je ne serai pas un pion dans la partie d'échecs de Dumbledore ! Je ne mourrai pas ! »

« Si, tu mourras, Potter. » La voix résonna de l'autre côté de la cour, figeant tous ceux qui l'entendirent au passage. Voldemort était arrivé d'en haut comme un phalanger spectral (1), atterrissant à côté de Snape.

« Harry ! » Ron et Hermione apparurent de la porte du château, baguette sorties. Derrière eux se trouvaient Luna, McGonagall et le reste de Poudlard, prêts à se battre.

« Reculez ! » Cria Harry en leur faisant signe de s'arrêter. « Personne d'autre ne doit mourir. Pas aujourd'hui. »

« Si ce n'est pas aujourd'hui, quand ? » Voldemort s'avança, la baguette pointée nonchalamment vers le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu. « Ceci a été prédit, Potter. Le destin nous attend. »

« J'emmerde le destin ! » Cracha Harry. Il lança silencieusement le sortilège de la mort à travers la cour. Voldemort l'évita et rit avant de riposter.

Le temps sembla ralentir. Le jet de lumière vert traversa l'air, sa lueur illuminant le visage d'Harry. Il se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait pas esquiver le jet à temps. Fermant les yeux, il attendit l'inévitable.

Ça ne vint pas. Avec un cri, Vassago se jeta entre Voldemort et Harry. La malédiction le frappa à la poitrine. Le démon tomba par terre, sur les pavés comme une poupée de chiffon.

« Vassago ! » Hurla Hermione.

« …Ow. » Le démon se mit à genoux en gémissant. « Ça fait mal, putain. »

Voldemort roula des yeux. « Un geste futile, démon. » Il se tourna de nouveau vers Harry. « Prolongeant simplement l'inévitable. _Avada Kedavra !_ »

Encore une fois, Vassago se précipita devant la malédiction. Cette fois, il resta debout, se balançant légèrement. « Non. » Dit-il en crachant de l'ichor noir (2).

« Dégage du passage ! » Cria Voldemort en jetant à nouveau la malédiction.

Vassago l'absorba, tremblant, puis il fit un pas en avant, haletant. Encore et encore, le Seigneur des Ténèbres lançait le sort. Vassago prit tous les coups, avançant à chaque fois jusqu'à ce que les deux monstres se tiennent face à face. « Pourquoi ne le laisses-tu pas mourir ? » S'emporta Voldemort.

« Ce n'est pas à moi de décider. » Répondit Vassago, la voix enroué.

« Je tuerai tous les sorciers et sorcières de ce château. »

« Mais pas avant que tu me tues, ce qui est impossible. » Sourit Vassago, ses dents tachées de noir.

Voldemort roula des yeux. « J'en ai assez de tout ça. Fenrir ! »

« Quoi ? » Vassago se retourna, puis jeta un coup d'œil au sourire sauvage du loup-garou de Voldemort. « Oh, putain. »

« Arrache-lui la tête. »

Le loup-garou obéit, tordant la tête du démon comme un bouchon de bouteille. Fenrir se tourna vers Harry et brandit son trophée. Les yeux de Vassago roulèrent, puis clignèrent.

« Ok, je pensais que le sort de la mort faisait mal, mais ça s'était bien, bien pire. »

« Eh bien, ce fut un spectacle divertissant. » Dit Voldemort gaiement. « Maintenant, où en étions-nous ? »

Harry se mit en position de duel. « J'allais mourir ? » Proposa-t-il.

« Ah, oui. _Avada…_ »

« Non. » Hermione s'approcha d'Harry, les bras tendus pour protéger son ami. « Si vous voulez tuer Harry, vous devrez d'abord me tuer. »

« Hermione, non ! » Harry baissa sa baguette.

Voldemort haussa les épaules. « C'est un ultimatum plutôt faible, sang-de-bourbe. »

« Et moi. » Ron rejoint Hermione. Il attrapa la main de sa petite-amie et la serra fort.

« Et moi. » Dit McGonagall en les rejoignant.

« Et moi. » S'avança Neville Londubat.

« Et moi. » Dit Ginny Weasley.

« Et moi. » Flinch se joint à eux.

« **Je suis Spartacus.** » Ajouta Luna. (3)

Avant qu'Harry ne puisse dire un mot, ce qui semblait être l'école entière se tenait entre lui et Voldemort.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ressemblait à un enfant dans un magasin de bonbons. « Wow, je peux tuer Potter et la moitié de l'Ordre du Phoenix en une nuit ? Joyeux anniversaire à moi. »

« C'est ton anniversaire ? » Demanda Vassago.

« Non ! » Harry se fraya un chemin à travers le bouclier humain. « Non ! Ce n'est pas ce que je veux ! »

« Ecoutez votre Elu. » Cria Voldemort. « Vous n'avez pas tous besoin de mourir ce soir, juste un. »

« Promets-moi, Tom. » Commença Harry, regardant par-dessus son épaule. « Si je viens avec toi, personne d'autre ne mourra, du moins pas ce soir. Demain, tu pourras reprendre les combats, mais ce soir, prends-moi et personne d'autre. »

« Tu n'es pas en position de négocier. » Répondit Voldemort avec arrogance.

« Non ? » Demanda Harry. « Si tu me tues sans accepter mon accord, tu devras te frayer un chemin à travers toute l'école, ce qui, tout en gardant ta puissance, sera épuisant. Ne préfères-tu pas éviter les ennuis, rentrer tôt à la maison et commencer la fête ? »

Voldemort réfléchit une seconde. « Oh, et puis merde. Bien. »

« Harry, s'il te plait, tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça ! » Dit Hermione en courant aux côtés de son ami.

« J'en ai marre que les gens que j'aime meurent pour moi. » Murmura Harry. « Cela vous donnera à tous une chance de vous battre. »

Voldemort roula des yeux. « Assez de sentimentalisme. _Accio Potter !_ » Harry fut tiré à travers la cour et dans les bras de Fenrir Greyback comme s'il avait été tiré par une corde invisible. Il se retourna vers Poudlard et sourit. « Ne vous inquiétez pas. » Dit-il. « Ca va aller. »

« Viens, Potter. La faucheuse t'attend. »

Ginny cria et essaya de s'avancer, mais son frère la retint. Il n'y avait pas un œil sec parmi la foule, regardant Harry suivre les Mangemorts à travers les grilles du château et disparaitre dans la nuit.

XXX

Voldemort trouva une clairière dans la Forêt Interdite convenant suffisamment pour cette tâche. « Tu fais face à la mort avec honneur, Potter. » Dit-il, se tournant vers le garçon. « Je respecte ça. »

« Ferme-là et tues-moi, Tom. »

« Très bien, _Avada-_ »

* * *

 _(1)_ _Un phalanger volant, cette petite sorte d'écureuil qui plane d'arbre en arbre là. Comment on est censé prendre Voldemort au sérieux avec une image pareille en tête, hein ? xD_

 _(2)_ _Dans la mythologie grecque, l'ichor est le sang des dieux, différent de celui des mortels. C'est, à l'origine, un terme médical ionien qui désigne une sérosité, par opposition au sang et au pus._

 _(3)_ _Cela fait référence à une scène culte du film Spartacus, où des esclaves capturés se font interrogés pour savoir qui d'entre eux est Spartacus, en échange de leur liberté. Mais chacun d'entre eux se lèvent et répètent 'Je suis Spartacus !' pour partager son destin. Aka Wiki._

 _XXX_

 ** _Hoyé hoyé, fan de mangas !_**

 ** _J'annonce que le premier chapitre de ma première traduction est officiellement posté sur mon blog, dont vous pouvez trouver le lien sur mon profil !_**

 ** _N'hésitez pas à vous y abonner (au blog), ou à me suivre sur twitter pour être au courant des sorties !_**


	19. Lazarus

_Et voilà, petit chapitre ^^_

 **Bêta :** _Corrigé moi-même._

 _Merci pour vos reviews et bonne lecture !_

* * *

Chapitre 18 : Lazarus

Ils retrouvèrent son corps le lendemain, étendu sur l'herbe devant la porte. Son expression était paisible, comme s'il était endormi.

Terry Boot et Sally-Anne Perks furent renvoyés chez eux à bord du Poudlard Express pour être enterrés par leur famille. Le corps de Will Fagan fut jeté dans le lac, où il fut dévoré par le calmar. Dumbledore fut mis sous glace : son testament imposait un sarcophage ostentatoire au bord du lac, mais personne ne put s'en soucier à ce moment-là.

Hermione et Ron creusèrent la tombe d'Harry eux-mêmes. C'était sur une colline surplombant le terrain de Quidditch. Ils savaient qu'Harry seraient embarrassé par des funérailles officielles. Si peu de mots furent prononcés, beaucoup de larmes furent versées.

Après que les personnes en deuil se soient retirées, une figure apparut à côté de la tombe. L'étranger masqué se pencha et plaça une petite boîte en bois à côté de la pierre tombale de fortune et la laissa discrètement.

XXX

Deux jours passèrent. Poudlard avaient été évacué, les étudiants étaient rentrés chez eux plus tôt. Le deuxième jour, il y eut une tempête estivale, accompagnée d'une combinaison opportune de tonnerre et d'éclairs. Si quelqu'un avait regardé la tombe solitaire, il aurait été témoin d'un unique éclair frappant le monticule. Si quelqu'un était resté quelques minutes de plus après cela, il aurait entendu le curieux bruit de terre creuser émanant du sol. Si quelqu'un s'était trempé sous la pluie dix minutes de plus, il aurait été surpris par la vue d'une main se frayant un chemin hors de la boue.

Harry essuya la saleté de son visage et fixa le ciel du regard, laissant la pluie le nettoyer. Il n'avait pas l'énergie de comprendre ce qui s'était passé. Un fort craquement retentit derrière lui. Se retournant, il vit une silhouette encapuchonné s'approcher sous la pluie. Il se dépêcha de fouiller son étui à la recherche de sa baguette, mais il ne la trouva pas, bien qu'à la suite d'autres recherches, il découvrit la baguette de Dumbledore glissée dans sa poche arrière.

La silhouette s'arrêta à 3 mètres du garçon. « Harry Potter. Vous avez une tête de déterré. »

« Qui êtes-vous ? » Demanda Harry.

L'étranger enleva sa capuche et fixa ses yeux bleus scintillants sur le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu. Les yeux d'Harry s'élargirent. « Dumbledore ? »

« Non. » Répondit Aberforth en souriant maigrement. « L'autre Dumbledore. (1) »

* * *

(1) Comment il se fait pas respecté xD

XXX

 ** _Hoyé hoyé, fan de mangas / webtoons !_**

 ** _J'annonce officiellement la sortie de mon premier projet, posté sur mon blog, dont vous pouvez trouver le lien sur mon profil !_**

 ** _N'hésitez pas à vous y abonner (au blog), ou à me suivre sur twitter pour être au courant des sorties !_**


End file.
